Take Time to Smell the Roses
by BlueRosesAtMidnight
Summary: COMPLETE (HGSS) Hermione has used a match making service to find a husband since that is what is expected in society. What happens when the person is someone she least expected? Can he change her views on love?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer:  Not mine, I just enjoy playing with them!

A/N:  Hello hello all my lovely little cross-eyed peeps staring at the computer screen!  You are probably wondering, 'what the heck is she doing working on a second story?' Well to answer your question, I have absolutely no idea.  My little snake muse, Aldous, (y'all remember him) decided to pop this idea into my head at three in the morning when I was trying to sleep, and I loved it so much I decided to act on it!  So without further ado, a Hermione/Severus story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter One

            Hermione Granger was reading the paper.  Unusual?  Not really when it comes to normal seventeen year old girls.  But Hermione Granger wasn't what one could call normal.  She was in fact, a witch, and a rather talented one at that.

"I keep forgetting she's actually eighteen because of that time-turning thing she used in, what was it, her third year at school?" Helen Granger commented to her husband from where they were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.  

"Sounds right, and she used it again this past year for a few weeks before she helped Ron and Harry defeat that Woldyvort guy or whoever," Marius Granger said absentmindedly, taking a sip of his coffee.  

            It was a cloudy July second in the Granger household.  Hermione was home for the summer after finishing up her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Currently she was on the porch out back, in her pyjamas reading the personal ads, something that was very unlike her, as she never had expressed a great interest in finding a boyfriend, instead being content to do well in school.  

"SWM, NS, looking for SWF, NS for opera, theatre, and possible relationship," Hermione read out-loud to herself.  "Oh this is a bunch of bloody nonsense!  SWM's?  What are those?" 

"SWM stands for Single White Male, dear," Helen said coming outside to sit on the wicker couch with her daughter.  "What are you doing dear?"

"Debating about whether or not I want to post an add in the muggle personal adds or the wizarding personal ads." She said this matter-of-factly.  

"What on earth for dear?"

"I want a husband.  Well, actually I don't _want one, but society pretty much dictates that I _have_ to have one, at least in the wizarding world.  After I finish university in the magic world, if I want to have any chance of getting a high quality job, I need a husband." She continued quickly at her mother's questioning look of disbelief and surprise.  "Many employers won't say it, but they will only hire single woman for secretarial positions, with no chance of moving up in the world.  I don't want that."_

"Yes, and you're too smart for that love, but why the personal ads?  Why not just date one of the boys you know from school?  What about Harry, or that Ron fellow?" Marius said as he came out to join them.  

"Daddy, Harry and Ron and I are just friends, besides, they both have girlfriends.  And as for the boys from school, there's a couple of reasons," she paused before going on.  "One, they're all so immature.  Two, none of them seems to care about school work, just quidditch and Hogsmede trips.  Three, none of them are able to hold a decent conversation with me, I know too much.  Four, you know I don't believe in all that love non-sense, and Five.  I don't want to deal with that entire dating hullabaloo.  Hitting the bars and dance clubs isn't exactly my thing, and I don't exactly trust Lavender or Parvarti enough to set me up on a blind date."

"Well, I still don't see why you want the personal ads, there are so many creeps in the world today," Helen commented.  

"Yes I know, and that is why I've decided to just use a match-making personal ad service in the Wizard world.  I'll be married soon after my interviews most likely, although I might end up waiting a while to see if any new applicants come in." 

"Isn't that quick?  And how do you go about doing this?" Marius asked concerned.  

"Well, I start by filling out an application like this, although this is just an extra I have.  I already sent mine in three weeks abo," Hermione showed them the extensive questionnaire she had requested.  "Then after I send it in, they use magic to process it, and the top twenty, most closely compatible matches are pulled out.  Then the agency sends me an owl and we arrange a day for all the applicants most closely matched with mine to meet me.  This will be done at the agency.  The applicants will come in one at a time at twenty minute intervals or so and we'll basically get a chance to see each other face to face and size each other up.  I'll get to interview the person and he'll do the same to me.  If we click, we can go from there."

"Sounds better than personal ads, but I can't say I like the thought of you getting married." Marius said hesitatingly.  "And how do you know you'll get along okay with this man in the twenty minutes you talk to him?  And what about your final year of school"

"I'm sorry Daddy, but I'm eighteen.  This is something I'm going to do." Hermione replied.  "And most people use this service simply to find a compatible boyfriend.  On the application I have, I've checked off the box 'looking for marriage right away.'  Any guys who are pulled also have this checked.  There's no love in the marriage, it's just for necessity.  Some guys do it to find a mother for their children; some do it to find a woman to bear a child to keep a blood-line going.  Some, like me, do it because society dictates it.  Everyone in the system is checked out by the ministry.  And as for the school issue, one of my requirements is that they allow me to finish through university."

"You've researched this pretty thoroughly haven't you?" Helen asked after listening thoughtfully.  

"Yes Mum, you know I would never just do something without making sure it was okay."

"Well, I don't like it much, but like you said, you're eighteen, and I can't stop you," Marius said kissing her on the forehead and going back inside.  

"Hermione love, when do you go for these interview things?"  Helen asked her daughter as they both stood.  

"Um, in about two hours actually, and depending on the men that show up, when I come home this evening, I might not be Hermione Granger anymore.  I could be someone totally different," Hermione said with a laugh.  Noticing her mother's worried look, she reassured her.  "Don't worry Mum, if it should turn out to be a bad marriage, there's always divorce or annulment.  But I'm letting you know that probably won't happen.  I'm a good judge of character, you know that.  I don't think I'll pick anyone bad.  And maybe I'll find that theoretical Prince Charming even."

"I guess the only thing I can say is good luck then.  And we'll expect you and your husband, potential husband, whatever for dinner tonight at eight then, all right?" 

"Sounds good Mum," Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek and went inside to shower and get dressed nicely before apparating to the match-making agency. 

            Helen watched her go back in, but sat back down on the couch and looked up to the sky.  

"Oh Lord," she started, but a few tears made her pause.  "She's growing up so fast, yet she's still a child in so many ways, and I can't protect her anymore.  I don't know why she seems to think love is only fairy tales, but help her to discover it in reality.  Please, I ask you to send her someone special.  Send someone to love her, or if not love, at least send someone who will befriend her, care for her, protect her, and respect her and her mind."  

            Helen collected herself together, and went back inside to get another cup of coffee before going to work.  Up above the clouds, someone had heard her prayer, and was even as she spoke, preparing to answer it.  However, the answer might come as a shock to Hermione, in the least expected way.  

A/N:  Okay, that's it for the first chapter.  I don't think she's horribly out of character.  In the books, she's always someone concerned with school and studying, and she just doesn't seem like someone who would hold high beliefs in love and fairy tales and that sort of thing.  So in that sense it's easy for me to picture her just wanting a husband for the purpose of society's whims.  And maybe she wouldn't go about this way doing it, but I thought it might be neat to do it this way, so whether you love it, like it, hate it, whatever, review and let me know!  Next chapter shouldn't be too far along since I want to get through the "applicants."  Anyone want to make up a few guys, or give me a few guy names to use, leave them in a review!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:  Not mine, I just enjoy playing with them!

A/N:  Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, y'all have no idea how happy that made me!  The first chapter alone, in 24 hours, has gotten 18 reviews, that's a bunch for a not-so-great writer like me!  So thank you, thank you, thank you, and warm chocolate chip cookies with milk, or hot cocoa for lactose-intolerant peoples!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Two

"Severus Augustus Snape!" rang a loud voice throughout the large summer house settled in the hills near a beautiful blue lake.  

"Can't I ever have a moment's peace?  If it's not whiny brats, it's family."  Severus Augustus Snape muttered this aloud to himself from where he was seated on a plush chair situated on the screen porch connected to his bedroom.  It was almost time for the sun to set, and he was currently revising lesson plans, wanting to make sure that he didn't miss a chance to torture- uh, educate, his students.  For one of very few times in his life, Severus Snape looked relaxed.  From his loosed black slacks to his white linen shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, his slouched posture showed comfort and serenity.  At least until…

"Severus!  Where the bloody hell are you!" came the piercingly loud voice once more.  

"On my screened porch Father, where else do I usually do work?" Severus used a mind connection charm since he did not like to raise his voice.  

"We need to talk!" A tall sturdy man came into the room, a black, silver-tipped cane proceeding him.  Aristagoras Snape screamed power, wealth, and elegance, even with a slight limp and greying head of hair.  

"Yes Father, what is it?" Severus replied taking off his silver rimmed reading glasses and setting them down on the table.  

"Your older brother, Cyrus, has decided to convert to Buddhism, and has become a monk in China!" He all but screamed this as he took a seat opposite his younger son.  Without waiting for an answer, he continued.  "You now have to get married and produce an heir so our family name will stay alive, that's what it means!" 

"Why don't you just marry another woman Father and produce an heir that way."

"You know very well that I contracted AIDS from one of the whores in London some time ago and I don't plan on spreading it around.  I have my reputation to uphold, and can't have anyone find out about that." 

"I have no choice, do I?" Snape asked resignedly, remembering something he had heard told to his brother many times.  

"No, and you must do it by the end of July.  Our family had a spell cast on all Snape's that the oldest male child must marry and produce an heir.  You will be turning thirty-five on August 6, and you need to be married by then, in accordance with the spell, and by the time you are forty-five, you need to have a male heir.  If not, you'll die an extremely painful death.  One bone every month will be broken until you have none left to break, and it is not repairable my magic.  Eventually you will also die."  Aristagoras grimaced at the thought.

"Fine, since it seems I have no choice.  How do you propose I go about getting a wife?  It's already the second of July, and not many women nowadays are into shotgun weddings, may I remind you Father." 

"Ah wonderful, I knew you'd agree-" Aristagoras started.

"As if I had a choice?" Severus interrupted, a hint of bitterness tingeing the words.  

"No.  But anticipating your agreement, I filled out an application for a match-making personal ad service and checked off the 'marriage' box.  So tomorrow at 3: 00 in the evening I believe, you need to apparate to this address for your first appointment," he handed Severus a piece of paper.  "Be sure to look nice and bring the family rings!" 

"What for Father?" Snape sneered, really just wanting to get back to his work in peace.  

"So that if whoever the woman is picks you, then you two can go find a Reverend to marry you two.  After all, no time like the present.  And she'll be looking for marriage too, so why wait.  Just be sure to bring her to the annual summer ball, it is at Lucius' manor this year I believe." 

"Yes Father, now would you be so kind as to leave?  I do have work to finish," he put his glasses back on and returned to revising the lesson plans without a further glance at his father.  

            Aristagoras complied and left the room quickly, Severus assumed, heading back to one of his mansions.  Even though he had gotten his father to leave under the pretence that he wanted to work, in all actuality he wanted to do nothing of the sort.  Marriage:  that was something he had never considered happening to him.  His older brother Cyrus was the one who would inherit all, or at least, most of the money and property.  He was also the one who was supposed to find a wife and produce a son.  

_'But once again, life deals me a bad hand,'_ he thought taking a sip of the peppermint tea, sweetened with honey, that he conjured up.  He had planned out his life; finish schooling, and go teach.  Both those came true, with a twist.  He had also been driven by grief and disappointment to become a death-eater.  Now however, that was one less concern of his, thanks to Potter, Granger, and Weasley's defeating him.  All three had received medals and Order of Merlin's, first class for their deed.  

            Marriage.  That would be a whole new ball-game for him.  Aristagoras had brought along a copy of the application that he filled out, and Severus had to admit that his father knew him well.  Everything his father had answered was more or less what he himself would have put.  

"Now I can only hope that agency pairs me with a respectable woman.  If I have to do this, I at least want to be able to debate issues intelligently with her," he laughed lightly to himself, and contented in his thoughts, left his lesson plans alone to watch the sun set.  

*  *  *  *  *

            The next morning Severus woke up early to watch the sun rise.  Actually, he hadn't really slept, instead spending the night cleaning the family rings, apparating to the entrance of Hogwarts and going in to refurbish his rooms, and thinking about the impending marriage to whoever, assuming of course he was chosen that day by one of the women.  There would be around twenty men he remember reading, and they had scheduled appointments with five different women.  

_'Not bloody likely though,'_ he thought to himself.  _'There are greater men than me for her to pick from.  I'm tall, dark, rich, and intelligent, yet not handsome, which is what many women today go for, although worse come to worse, I could always just pay someone to marry me and produce an heir and give her a couple million galleons at our divorce.'_

            Even as he said that though, he knew it wouldn't happen.  A marriage between a witch and a wizard, whether performed by a muggle or a magical priest, was binding.  Divorce was something akin to Swedish carrot and mocha flavoured muffins; it was highly un-heard of.  That's why the divorce rate is more-or-less non-existent.  Severus knew that whoever he would marry, he would stay married to her.  He knew he didn't have much of a choice in the whole matter either.  With the curse on his family, he had to find someone, and as they say, beggars can't be choosers.  Love had nothing to do with upper-class marriages.  Money, power, family ancestry, those were what mattered to the wizarding elite.  

            Severus knew love existed, he had seen it.  His own parents were one of few betrothed couples (when betrothals were legal) that had grown to love each other.  However when it came to him, he didn't imagine himself to be someone very easy to love.  He had no friends, at least not in the true sense of someone you can talk to and trust.  He had his family, with their cold relationship, and his colleagues at Hogwarts who while they were nice, were not the type to invite him over for tea in the evenings.  He was a loner, and he was content in knowing that he would spend the rest of his life like that.  

            He began going over the revisions he had made to his room that night.  He magically added a few more windows, thinking a woman would like that sort of thing.  He changed his bed from a twin size to a queen, and changed the sheets from black to a green, blue, and black plaid.  He had magically transfigured some old socks into blue blinds that went over the windows.  He left the kitchen alone for the time being except to cast an anti-dust charm.  In his living room he transfigured a stone into a navy blue couch, and changed the colour of his two black arm chairs into a blue and white plaid, and he also changed their shape so that were larger and more comfortable reclining chairs.  He also added a blue, white, and black braided rug that covered a lot of the floor in the room.  In front of the couch and chairs he sat a coffee table.  He hoped it would all be fine; otherwise, she could always change it.  

_'At any rate, I hope she can tolerate children, after-all, we'll be living at the school,'_ he thought with a slight smile on his face as he went inside to make breakfast, shower, find something presentable to wear, and prepare to go to the match-making agency.  It promised to be a long day.  

A/N:  Okay, that's it for this chapter.  I decided it would be interesting to do a chapter from dear old Sevvie's point of view, so here it is!  Thanks for all the name suggestions, they're a big help.  Now, I have another request:  I need four women's names, and you can give them descriptions, personalities, etc.  Just leave them in a review or e-mail me them with "applicants" as the subject.  Thanks so much everyone, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  It was fun being able to think from a Severus point of view.  I tried to keep him in character, but who knows how well I managed.  Review, flame, criticize, whatever!  Next chapter up in a week or two maybe?  No promises.  :-)


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:  Do these annoy anyone else as much as they annoy me?  Everyone with a functional brain knows that Harry Potter and Co. belong to J.K. Rowling.  Any names you don't recognise belong to me or the people who suggested them.  

A/N:  Thanks to pumpkinpiebaby, Lily Mione Potter, HoneySnowBunny, Rouge Mage, and  for giving me all the great 'applicant' ideas!  They all rocked!  Oh, and one of my reviewers brought up the question- "Isn't it illegal for students and teachers to have a relationship?"  So my answer to that question is that yes it's illegal, but only when school is in session, and since it's the summertime, they're safe!  Sound good?  Now onto the story, which is what we all know you're here for!  Yay!  Lots of exclamation points!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Three

            Hermione stood in front of her closet wrapped in a fuzzy white towel, trying to decide what to wear.  She wanted to look fashionable, but not obsessively so like Pansy Parkinson did at times.  Elegant, but not stuck up, trendy, but not crazily so, and most importantly, should she actually pick someone, and if they went ahead and got married right after that, she wanted to look nice enough to go to a church or a reverend or a justice of the peace to get married.  She stood there a good twenty minutes pulling clothes out of the closet and throwing them on the bed as she dismissed them.  Finally though, as she neared the end of the clothes in her closet, she came across an out-fit she had once bought at her mom's insistence, but had never worn.  She quickly changed into it, dried her hair and French-braided it back, and put on a little lipstick.  

            As she looked at herself in her floor length mirror, she thought, _'I look pretty damn good!' _and she did.  Not gorgeous like Parvarti and Padma, but very beautiful indeed.  She was wearing a light green dress that brought out the green flecks in her eyes and showed of her trim figure.  The tank top strap dress went to just below the knee, and the skirt swirled around as she walked in her low-heel, strappy, white, sandal-clad feet.  Around her neck she wore a silver chain with a pearl encased in a pretty silver woven ball (you know, silver strands are sort-of woven together to look like a round cage, and there's a pearl inside this one) that matched the pearl earrings she was wearing.  She looked really pretty, especially once she wove some thin white ribbons through her braid.  

"Well, I'm off, and I guess I'll see you two this evening or possibly late afternoon," Hermione smiled at her parents as she came down stairs and spun around waiting for their approval.

"Oh Hermione, you look beautiful, I wish you the best of luck," Helen stood up and embraced her daughter.  

"I'm proud of you Sweets, I hope you find what you're looking for," Marius also stood up and embraced Hermione.  

"Thank you, now I need to go before I start crying and mess up my make-up," she said laughing, her eyes bright.  

"I didn't think you were wearing make-up," Helen said looking perplexed.  

"I'm not, but it's the principle of the thing," Hermione said laughing as she grabbed her keys off a hook near the door and left to drive to the agency.  Well, at least she drove as close as she could, just outside the Leaky Cauldron, where she parked her car and went inside, emerging in Diagon Alley a few minutes later.  She walked the few blocks down and over to Lafayette Lane and made her way into Madame Marianne's Match-Making Agency, also know as 4-M.A.  Once inside she was led to a small, one window room with a table and two chairs.  On the table there was a pitcher of water and some glasses, along with a buzzer she could push when she was ready for the next applicant.  

"You just go ahead and have a seat dear, it's almost noon, so you'll get your first appointment shortly, good luck!" the woman who had led her up said in one fast breath before closing the door behind her as she walked out, leaving Hermione alone in the room.  She sat down on one side of the table with a questionnaire sheet in front of her.  She had a dozen or so questions she wanted to ask the applicants to help her determine whether or not they would do.  She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the first guy come in till he spoke.  

"Hermione?"

"Percy?  What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in disbelief.  

"Um, uh, well, I've been told uh, that- ahem, it'd be bet-better if I, um, found a wife.  Mother's been hinting th-that I, uh should, and it would, um, help me to, uh get a promotion, in the Ministry, uh, that is," he stuttered, looking embarrassed and turning redder each moment that he spoke.  

"Percy, chill, more or less that's what I'm here for, but I don't think you and I would work," Hermione tried not to laugh at poor Percy as she spoke.  "I'll see you at Christmas when I go to the burrow like always for winter break, all right?" 

"Sure, bye Hermione," he said gratefully before turning and leaving.  

_'Whew, I am so glad he was the first, that broke all the tension-build up I had,'_ Hermione smiled to herself before pushing the buzzer.  A moment later another man came in.  

"Hello, I'm Garth Lomesque, I'm twenty four, looking for a woman to stay at home and provide an heir so I can get my inheritance, and I think you'll suffice," the tall blond man said snottily as he looked Hermione over from head to toe, his gaze especially lingering on her chest.  

"Excuse me?" Hermione was totally taken aback by him.

"I said, you'll suffice," he repeated.  "Well, after you get a make-over of course.  It's a wonder what plastic surgery can do for people like you.  You can pay for it of course, but then you'll be presentable enough for all the country club dinners an-"

"Sorry, you're not my type," she cut him off before he could go any further.  She quickly walked over to him and shooed him out the door.  Leaning against it after it closed she fumed silently for a moment before going back to sit at the table and pushing the button again.  _'Two down, eighteen to go,' she thought as the next applicant came in.  _

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," she said standing up to meet the older looking man who came into the room.  

"How do you do?  I'm Walter Hiderande, it's nice to meet you," he said taking her hand and brushing a kiss on it.  

"Just fine, thanks," she said as they both sat down.  "This is a little rude, but just how old are you?"

"I'll be sixty three in a month, how old are you?" 

"I'm eighteen, nineteen in April," she replied, and continued on.  "So what are you looking for?" 

"I lost my first wife thirteen years ago in a broom accident, and now I'm looking for a younger gal to keep me company on my many cruises and trips.  How about you?  What are you looking for?" He asked, but continued on, somewhat sadly, before she could speak.  "Someone a little younger, am I right?" 

"I'm sorry, you seem like a wonderful guy, but yes, I'd prefer someone younger," she said apologetically. 

"I understand," he stood up and gave her a fatherly kiss on the top of her head.  "The best of luck to you, my dear." 

            Hermione felt a little bad as she pushed the buzzer again after he left, but she didn't want to marry someone forty five years older than her.  Once again she got lost in her thoughts and didn't notice the next man coming in.  

"Ah, hello there!  I say, you're quite pretty, do I know you from somewhere?" 

            Hermione looked up, closed her eyes in disbelief, and then began banging her head on the table muttering obscenities.  

"Is something wrong with your head?  I once met a Japanese acupuncturist who knew the most amazing headache cure, it's simple, and won't take me but a minute to do if you'd like-" 

"NO!  I'm fine, honestly," Hermione stood up so fast that she knocked over her chair.  

"Good, good, glad to hear it!  Oh, I'm sure you're wondering just who this absolutely charming fellow in front of you is-" he started, but was cut off by Hermione.  

"I know who you are.  You're Gilderoy Lockhart, five time winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award and receiver of the Order of Merlin, Second Class or some such nonsense like that, now I'm sorry, but I'm allergic to teeth whiteners and hair bleach, so you'll forgive me for kicking you out now."

            Hermione said all this while pushing him towards the door which he went out, smiling continuously and absent-mindedly almost.  Hermione once again pushed the buzzer, hoping to get a good applicant.  The agency said it would match her up with _compatible people, and so far the only one who seemed decent was too old for her liking.  _

"Hello, I'm Yuri Medushnik," a short, chubby, bald man came into the room next, smiling broadly.  "So nice to meet you!"

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you also," she said by way of introduction.  "So let's get down to business, what are you looking for in a wife?" 

"Ah, let's see…" he contemplated the question.  "I'm looking for a wonderful cook, I love Italian food especially.  Mainly though, I'm looking for a wife to provide me with a male heir, no girls though, such annoying things they can be."

"I see," Hermione had already dismissed him in her mind, not being able to cook well.  "When would you want a child by?" 

"As soon as possible, because I want to ensure the survival of the Medushnik line," he said promptly.  "However, I see here on your profile you want to finish school first, and that won't do, so I'm afraid _you won't do, so good-bye!" _

_'That was un-expected,'_ Hermione thought pushing the buzzer yet again.  _'At least that time I didn't have to come up with a polite way to get rid of him.'_

            The next man to come in made Hermione's jaw drop, but she quickly recovered and smiled at him.  He was tall, with brown curly hair and a thin moustache.  He was extremely handsome, and carried himself well, if a bit arrogantly.  

"How do you do?" He bowed.  "My name is Antonio Mage, and I'm looking for someone beautiful, intelligent, and well cultured so that we can go to my villa in Italy and make beautiful babies together." 

"Did you say Italy?" Hermione asked.

"Sí, I did," he replied.  

"Then I'm sorry, but I don't want to live that far from home, but it was nice meeting you," she replied.  

            He stormed out in a huff with his nose so high in the air that Hermione thought he might fall over backwards.  Hermione giggled at that, and pushed the buzzer.  The next guy to come in was young looking, closer to her age, with light brown hair, blue eyes, and a wide smile with dimples.  

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself and shook his hand.  

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elijah Ohman," he sat down.  

"I have some questions to ask you, if you don't mind?" 

"Oh not at all, please continue," he replied.  

"How old are you?" 

"Twenty two years old."

"Let's see, what sort of things do you like to do in your spare time?" 

"Well I enjoy playing quidditch, and hope to play professionally someday.  I enjoy taking long walks on the beach, having candle-lit dinners, going to the opera and theatre.  I also love to read, and I enjoy discussing art, literature, almost anything really." He flashed her a dazzling smile.  

"You sound too good to be true," she smiled back at him, thinking she had found a potential guy.

"That's what my last boyfriend said, but it didn't work out between us because he worried about me playing quidditch.  Didn't want me to get hurt, I guess." 

"Your last _boyfriend?" Hermione said puzzled.  _

"Yes.  This is the room where I'm interviewed to see if I'll get along with any of the men in the system, isn't it?" He asked. 

"No, this is an interview room for heterosexual marriage possibilities," Hermione said feeling a little let down.  

"Oh, I'm sorry to have bothered you then," Elijah stood up and with a small wave left the room.  

_'Damn, he was cute, and seemed like a potential candidate,'_ Hermione thought to herself.  Sighing, she reached over and pushed the button.  The door opened and guess who came in? 

"Granger!?" 

"Malfoy!?"

            They just stared at each other a moment before Draco grimaced and fled the room, slamming the door behind him in his hurry to leave.  Hermione yet again pushed what she was beginning to think of as 'the button of doom'.  

            Several hours later, she had just kicked out Stanley Barbus, a seventy six year old pervert who just wanted to fondle her.  He was candidate nineteen, and she had one chance left, otherwise she would have to fill out another application to try and get a new round of guys.  Before hitting the buzzer, she silently threatened no one in particular that she had better get someone half-way decent to get married to that evening or she was going to go crazy.  So a few minutes later, just after three o'clock, she hit the buzzer.  

            The door opened, and lifting her head up from where it had been lying on the table, she took in the sight before her.  Black shoes were sticking out from under smooth black slacks.  Tucked into the black slacks was a light green shirt that matched the colour of her dress funnily enough.  Her eyes continued travelling up the green, black and white striped tie only to see one of the least likely people.  

"Are you quite finished Miss Granger?" Severus Snape stood there, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at her.  

"Yes, I'm sorry, you just surprised me is all," she said pouring two glasses of water as he sat down.  "So what brings you here?"

"I assume the same thing as you," he said glaring.  "I have to find a wife by the time I turn thirty five on August sixth.  If not, I die a long, slow, and _excruciatingly painful death."_

"Sounds like fun," Hermione replied sarcastically.  "I'm here so I'll be able to get a good job after University.  You'd think that my helping to defeat Voldemort would be a sure-fire way to secure a job, but everyone only cares about Harry, not that I especially mind being left out of the lime-light.  Question, what's your opinion on kids?" 

"I expected something like that from you.  My opinion on kids?  They're annoying to teach most of the time except for the occasional and rare student that makes it worth while, but I do it as a favour to Albus.  As for having children, my family has been cursed so that I must have a male heir by the time I turn forty five." 

"Sounds typical of an old fashioned Slytherin family.  So how were the women you got to meet?"

"Dull and petty.  The first one I met was a former Ravenclaw named Samantha West, a blond haired, green eyed, soon-to-be doctor.  The reason however she wanted to get married was that she wanted a high standing husband to marry in order to get donations for the hospital she hopes to someday work at.  However, she can't stand children, and as one of the parts of the curse requires that I produce an heir, we went our separate ways.  The second one, Julia Dorfenfeffer looked like she was related to the Weasley's with red hair and green eyes, however she only wants money, and it's my belief that since she is extremely fond of corporal punishment, that she would be a better match for Filch," he ticked off each woman on his finger as he continued.  "The third woman Aridre Cera of Tokyo, Japan was very pale, had long black hair and golden-yellow eyes with no pupils that un-nerved me to no end.   She likes gardening, reading manga, theatre, and raising pet cobras and Siamese cats. She speaks fifteen languages and says she is very good at herbology and potions.  However, the eyes reminded me too much of what I've heard basilisk eyes look like, and decided against her.  She also said she had no desire to marry someone paler than herself.

"Oh, that would be a good reason not to pick her."

"Yes, I'm well aware," he said annoyed at her interruption.  "The last woman I met before you was Mary Katherine Gallagher, a blond with brown eyes and a large nose.  She didn't even have a modicum of wit or intelligence, and I left soon after meeting her."

"Oh," Hermione said, for lack of something else.  

"Miss Granger, aren't you too young to be here?" Severus asked after a few minutes silence.

"No.  In my third and sixth year at Hogwarts I used a time-turner, thus adding several months to my age, so I'm actually eighteen," she explained meeting his gaze.  They sat for a few minutes just staring one another in the eye, before they seemed to come to a silent agreement.  Severus reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a little black box, and slid it across the table where it stopped as it bumped Hermione's hand.  She opened it, took out the white-gold band with a large diamond on it surrounded by small emeralds, and put it on her ring finger on her left hand.

"Where's the nearest chapel?" He asked putting his white-gold wedding band that had a rectangular diamond set into the ring, also surrounded by emeralds on his ring finger also.

"Just around the corner," she said as she also stood up, and followed him out the door.  

A/N:  This chapter has been hilarious to write, especially the 'proposal' scene, if you can call it that.  I hope you all like it.  That just popped into my head, the whole silent agreement thing.  Thanks to everyone who sent in candidates, I used as many as I could, and they were all hilarious!  I love 'em all, and thanks bunches!  So review, flame, criticize, whatever!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:  It's not mine, although I have loads of fun playing with them as if they were a slinky!  I love slinkies!

A/N:  The whole slinky thing was totally random, so you can totally ignore it!  I'm hyper, could you tell?!  I just made super-duper yummy fudge, and super-dee-duper delicious yummy Kentucky pulled cream candy, so, I'm happy, and high on sugar, so you can ignore the many ramblings of A.J.  Sound good?  Yup yup yup, thanks to those who reviewed, makes me happy, and as always, onto the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Four

            The walk to the England Alliance Church was made in silence.  Their wedding was quick and also quiet with no one there except themselves, the minister, and the minister's wife who served as a witness to their marriage.  Neither Hermione nor Severus spoke except for answering vows during the ceremony until the end when the popular phrase "you may now kiss the bride," came up.  Severus told the minister they would not be doing that since a kiss was something private and they didn't want to share it (at least that was the excuse he gave).  Both knew that they wouldn't be able to get around consummating the marriage that night, but for now they wanted to avoid physical or romantic, contact.

"Well Miss Granger-I beg your pardon, Hermione.  Or would you prefer Mrs. Snape, or perhaps your maiden name?" Snape said in his usual drawling voice, except there was almost a hint of hesitancy hidden there.  

"Hermione is fine," Hermione answered quietly, thinking about how she was now officially married, to one of her professors none-the-less!  _'Oh gods, I forgot he's my professor!  Stupid Hermione, what will everyone at school say!'_  His words wound their way into her sub-conscious, disturbing her thoughts.  

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention sir."

"I said you may call me Severus if you so choose, seeing as we are bonded," he glanced over at her.  "May I ask where we are headed next?"

"If you don't mind, we are going to visit my parents so they can meet you, and I assume that as your wife I'll be living with you, so I'll also need to pack my things, which may take a while."

"It should take you no more than five minutes," Severus chided.  "Due to the fact that you are now married, you have all the rights and privileges of an adult, and that includes using magic outside of school."

"Oh," she said blushing slightly at the reprimand, even though she knew he hadn't meant it harshly.  

            The drive to her parent's house was spent as much of their day had been:  in silence.  Arriving at her parent's house, they walked up to the front door.  Hermione took a deep breath as she nervously smoothed out her dress.  The slight pressure of a hand resting on her shoulder made her turn to look at the man standing next to her.  

_'My husband,'_ she thought as she looked up at him.  _'Gods, that sounds weird, I don't think I'll ever get used to that.  My professor is my husband.'_

"It will be all right Miss Gra- Hermione," he said in an attempt to be reassuring.  _'I don't know that I'll ever get used to calling her Hermione.  In school- damn I forgot about that.  I hope the fact I married my student won't cause problems with Albus, although Ministry law has no restrictions about that.  Well, Albus always did say I should find a nice witch and settle down.'_

            Apparently his touch, while unexpected, had been reassuring since Hermione seemed to visibly resolve herself and knocked on the door before opening it with her key, letting herself and Severus inside.  

"Mum, Daddy?"  She called out as she headed to the back porch where she thought they might be since they had said they would cook out on the grille tonight with hotdogs and hamburgers and the like.  

"We're out here dear, come on out," she heard her mom reply.  

"Hi Mum," Hermione put a smile on as she and Severus walked outside onto the porch in the falling light.  "Uh, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

            Her parents both stood up and came over to greet their daughter and the man standing regally next to her.  Noticing their squinting looks, Severus waved his wand and immediately some lights appeared, making it much easier to see everything.  

"Mum, Daddy, this is my husband, Severus Snape," she nervously introduced them.  "Severus, these are my parents, Marius and Helen Granger." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he bowed slightly and shook their hands.  

"Snape…hmm, why does that sound familiar?" Marius said out loud.  

"Perhaps Hermione has spoken of me," Severus answered, inwardly nervous at what he was about to reveal.  "I am the potions professor at Hogwarts." 

"You're her teacher!?" Helen said sharply before passing out.  Marius was quick to catch her and set her on one of the deck chairs.  

"_Enervate," Hermione quickly said after pulling her wand out.  Helen took a few seconds to become fully coherent, but when she did, she began to shoot daggers at Severus.  Seeing this, Marius decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to intervene.  _

"Helen," he said placing one arm around her and taking her hand in his.  "You know Hermione, she's intelligent and a good judge of character.  At least give her a chance to explain before you hurt anyone, all right dear?"  

"Fine, explain, now."  She crossed her arms and leaned into Marius' embrace.  

"Mum, I know he's my professor, and he's also sixteen years older than me," seeing her Mom glare even harder she quickly moved on.  "Okay, wrong thing to say, but Mum, age isn't a big deal in the wizarding world.  People live to be 125 and older, easily, so that's not a factor.  As for his being my professor, that's a plus for me.  He's so knowledgeable about a number of things, and he's also more mature than someone my age.  I'll be able to have a conversation that doesn't include quidditch."

            Helen continued to just glare at Severus, but her eyes didn't hold quite so much malice in them as before.  

"And Mum, he's from an old, respected, and wealthy family, titled I think, too." Hermione continued, looking to Severus for confirmation.  

"Yes, the Snape family was given the title of Lord several hundred years ago.  You are now Lady Hermione Snape," he said wondering how she knew.  

"See Mum, I don't have to worry about a job if I can't find one, or someone putting me down because of my muggle heritage," Hermione got a little teary eyed with frustration at trying to make her mother understand.  "He'll take care of me Mum, and he won't hurt me or exploit me, and he won't make me quit school like some of the other guys might've done.  Please try to understand, he's done wonderful things for the wizarding world and my school, and helped Harry, Ron and I several times.  He's a good man Mum, and he and I are more compatible than you might realise." 

            Hermione sat holding her mom's hand, hoping she wouldn't be angry anymore.  Helen thought over everything her daughter had said.  If what Hermione had said was true, than the two of them did have a lot more in common than she thought.  

_'I hadn't realised we even had that much in common,'_ Severus thought, touched by her defence of him and his integrity and character.  _'Very Gryffindor-like of her, very Gryffindor-like indeed."_

*  *  *  *  *

"Well, maybe I was a bit hasty," Helen apologised later after they had eaten dinner and finished discussing things.  Hermione had gone inside a few minutes ago to pack her things.  "I'm sorry Severus." 

"No apology needed Mrs. Granger, but thank you just the same.  I can understand your anger," he said diplomatically.  

"That won't do, you're family now.  Call us Mom and Dad," she insisted, causing Severus to colour slightly at the welcome he was now receiving.  

"Mum, Daddy, as much fun as this has been, we need to be going," Hermione said coming back onto the porch with her things, shrunk of course, in her arms.  Severus stood up and took them from her so she could hug her parents good-bye.  Hermione had to stifle a giggle as he almost dropped them when his new mother-in-law gave him a kiss on each cheek.  Not knowing the apparition destination, Hermione placed her hand on Severus' arm as they tandem apparated to his lake-side summer home, which she couldn't see very well in the dim moonlight.

"Welcome to my summer home," he said as the door opened on command and he led her inside.  "Now yours also.  Let me show you to your room." 

            His manner was once again, cool and distant, much like he was at school.  He had been almost friendly when with her parents, which made her happy, since it had appeared to be a sincere effort.  She followed him through the door which closed automatically behind them, and up a staircase and down a hall to a room where he opened the door.  Walking inside, she gasped in delight.  The room was light green, her favourite colour, with white trim.  The four poster bed had white tulle curtains currently held back, but could be pulled shut to keep out flies, mosquitoes, and the like.  The bed was covered with a green and white checked bed-spread that was unbelievably soft feeling under her fingers.  Lining the walls were pieces of oak furniture:  a nightstand with a lamp by her bed, a vanity between the two large, white curtained windows, and a large armoire with shelves and drawers on one side, and a bar on the other to hang her dresses.  

"I hope this will suffice.  The house elves prepared it for you only this evening after I sent word to them," Severus spoke calmly, yet he did hope she liked it.  "I took a chance on the colour, but should you want to change it-

"Oh no, it's wonderful, thank you."  She took her things from him and set them on the bed.  

"My room is right across the hall should you need anything, otherwise, I shall see you in the morning for breakfast in the sun room?" He asked moving towards the door.  "We have much to discuss."

"That's fine," she said, and he turned to go.  "Um, Severus?"  

"Yes?" he paused, really just wanting to go back to his room, unable to feel completely comfortable around her.  

"About consummating the marriage…" she trailed off, embarrassed and red in the face.  

"I know, it has to be done," he said, also turning red slightly.  As an afterthought almost, he added, "I'm sorry." 

"No, I understand," she said.  

            Coming to another silent agreement, he turned off the light and they both undressed and proceeded to completely seal the marriage, with much blushing on Hermione's part, although she knew he couldn't see her in the dark.  It was quick and unpassionate, with neither saying anything, simply having sex.  After finishing, Severus bid her good night once again and went to his own room, where after donning sleep clothes, he climbed into his own bed and went to sleep.  They could talk more in the morning about up-coming things, such as the annual high-society summer ball on August first, held at the Malfoy Manor.  

A/N:  Okay, that's it for this chapter.  I know, I know, I didn't write out their love scene, but the way I see it, is that they don't love each other, obviously.  They are only doing it for the sake of the marriage, so it is simply sex.  Trust me, sometime in the future, they will 'make love' to each other, have no fear.  So don't hate me for that.  And thank you for all the reviews and comments about the candidates and proposal scene.  I can't really see Severus getting all mushy for a proposal, even if he was in love to begin with.  He just seems like the type of guy to be direct, brief, and to the point.  Once again, I'd love it if you reviewed, but its okay if you don't!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer:  It's not mine, I don't own it, and if I did, do you really think I'd be writing fan fiction when we still need books six and seven?  No, I don't think so!

A/N:  Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!  I never dreamed that it would do this well!  And thank you especially to Jen who gave me some good ideas for future chapters!  This chapter's dedicated to you.

A/N:  For a picture of what I kind of view the house as looking like, you can e-mail me for a link in an e-mail.  Okay?

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Five

            Waking early the next morning, Hermione slipped on some flip-flops and pulled on an over-sized orange Chudley Cannons sweater that she had 'borrowed' from Ron last year.  Even though it was summer, mornings were cold, and she was only wearing grey knit shorts and a grey tank top with Princess written across it.  Finding her way downstairs, she went outside to see what the house looked like in the daylight.  Saying she was pleasantly surprised would be an understatement.  The house and view was breath taking!

            First of all, the house was set in a clearing with tall trees around it, along with some wild flowers growing in patches near the trees. The house itself was a pale yellow colour, which was the first thing that surprised her since she couldn't see Snape liking it that much.  He seemed like a rustic log cabin type of guy, but to be fair, she admitted that she didn't know him or much about him.  A front balcony was supported by four white columns.  There were five stairs that led up to the large oak front door that she had entered through last night.  There was also a porch with a white railing lining the edge, and from what she could tell it extended the whole way around.  The posts of the railing were intricately carved and painted white.  The roof was done in dark grey shingles.  Walking back up the stairs, she walked around the porch to the back of the house.  From her vantage point, she could see a small lake stretching out before her with mountains in the distance beyond the lake.  Off to the left she noticed a screened in gazebo with cushioned benches on five of the six sides.  Walking back towards the front on the ground, she took in the beautiful gardening.  Lilies, bleeding hearts, Queen Anne's lace, daffodils, pansies, irises, and tulips grew all around the house, weeds kept from coming in by the row of rocks lining the edge of the plots.  Mixed among all the other flowers were Hermione's favourite:  the rose.  She loved roses, it didn't matter what kind or colour, she just thought they were beautiful.  

"I see you're acquainting yourself with the house and grounds," Severus' voice came from behind her as she stood looking at the lake, having walked around the beautiful house in its entirety.  

"Yes, it's beautiful," she said not turning to look at him, still feeling slightly embarrassed about the previous night.  

"The house elves have prepared breakfast in the sun room if you're hungry.  We have some things we need to discuss." He came to stand next to her. 

"Of course," she said turning to look at him out of the corner of her eye.  He was already dressed in his usual black robes with his hair pulled back with a piece of black cord.  Seeing that he seemed indifferent about what had happened the night before, she decided also to forget about it and continue on as normal (not that she knew what normal around him was yet).  Following him in through the screen door at the back of the house that led to the kitchen, he crossed through another door on the other side and emerged in a small, sun-lit room.  The room had waist high walls, but from there to the ceiling was just screened.  A small, round, white wicker table had been set up in the middle of the room, with a large chair on either side.  

            Severus sat down and motioned to the other chair across from him.  Hermione tucked her legs under her as she sat down, the chair automatically scooting her in so that she could reach the food and drink on the table.  Helping herself to some toast, she took a sip of her orange juice as Severus helped himself to some pancakes with strawberries and a glass of milk.  

"First, I suppose I should express my gratitude to you," he said looking slightly pained at the thought of thanking her.  "You've kept me from a painful death.  And thank you for coming to my defence at your parent's home yesterday."

"You're welcome," she replied shocked.  "I should thank you too, for agreeing to marry me when you could've had someone else and for keeping me from marrying some idiot." 

"Even if we hadn't chosen each other, I don't think you would've ended up with an idiot as you put it.  You're much too intelligent to be such a bad judge of character," he commented but continued on not noticing the surprise on her face at his off-handed compliment.  "Coming up on August first is the annual high society summer ball.  All of the old families with power and influence, the families with titles, families with money, and families with long, pure histories will be attending.  My father is ailing, and after receiving the owl I sent him last night, he is now, as we speak, at the Magical Title and Heritage office, officially resigning as Lord Snape, so I will take his place in the Wizard's Council and the like from now on.  Since we are the Lord and Lady Snape, we will be expected to attend."

"Okay, that sounds all right," Hermione said processing the information in her head.  "Where is it at?"

"This year it will be held at Malfoy Manor," he said, trying to hold back a smirk at the look of disgust that came over face.  "I didn't think you'd be happy to hear that.  You and Draco are such good friends and all at school."

"Oh be quiet," Hermione glared.  "And I suppose I will have to act as if I'm friends with him?"

"Yes, that's what I was about to tell you.  The Malfoy family along with the Black family are both cousins, albeit several times removed.  You will just have to be courteous to them.  While they are rich and have power and influence, we are richer, more influential and powerful although we don't show it nearly as often as Lucius and Draco do, and we are titled while they aren't, so you can snub them, to a degree, but not too much.  We don't want family conflict."  

"That's a plus," Hermione said taking a bite of toast.  "I assume that I'll have to wear something dressy?" 

"Yes, this is a black-tie affair.  And I would suggest something green or black, or another dark colour.  No bright colours, they draw too much attention, and nothing horribly flashy.  Also, no store-bought dresses, an original or custom designed only.  Later today I have to go to Diagon Alley for some potions ingredients I've run low on.  While I do that you should go to Madame Malkin's and have her help you design a dress.  Another thing, you will be wearing the Snape jewels-"

"Snape jewels?" she interrupted.  

"Yes, a diamond tiara, diamond and emerald necklace, you have the ring, and there is also a bracelet with emeralds and diamonds.  Emeralds are popular among Slytherin families, hence the reason I said a green or black dress," he glanced at her smiling excited face.  "It is a symbol of our wealth and power, since they were a gift from King Louis the fourteenth to the Snape family for their loyalty several centuries ago.  These days there are not many events that require full society regalia, but when there are, everyone tries to 'best' the others.  Since this is your first event, and the first event that a Lord Snape, let alone Lady Snape, has attended in decades, everyone will be watching." 

"What do you mean the first event a Lord and Lady Snape have attended in decades?"  Hermione asked, unable to contain her curiosity.  

"My mother died when I was born.  She had never been strong, and a few days after my birth she passed away.  My father stopped going to the events, stopped doing anything except what was absolutely unavoidable, so upset was he.  Even though his was an arranged marriage, he truly cared about her.  Anyways, he is ill himself, since after my mother's passing he began entertaining and visiting whores and contracted AIDS.  Don't let that get out, no one knows, and he plans to keep it that way.  But as I was saying, you are the first Lady Snape in three and a half decades, so you need to watch your manners and decorum carefully.  Do you know how to curtsy and ballroom dancing?" He asked abruptly..  

"Yes, I know how to curtsy," she replied slowly, giving him a questioning look.  "And my parents both loved to dance so they've taught me all they know, which was a good deal." 

"Good," he sat back relieved.  "The Minister of Magic and his wife will be there, and part of the ball is entering through a set of doors, being announced by someone, usually a house elf, and descending a grand carpeted staircase.  This allows all the press to take pictures, for everyone to get a good look at clothing, jewels, and appearance, and it also gives the women a chance to evaluate the other women.  They can be ruthless, and I'm sure you'll be tested somehow before being accepted, so to speak.  Anyways, from the staircase we will have to proceed together across the ballroom to where a dais will be constructed for the Minister and his wife to sit on, and we will be expected to greet them properly, meaning a bow and curtsy.  Also, all the families attending are expected to know how to ballroom dance and participate in some of the dances.  The older families are all very good at it, while others give it less importance and simply know enough to participate in some of the simpler waltzes."

"Families like the Weasley's, perhaps?" 

"Yes, along with the Bones and Longbottom's.  Crabbe and Goyle even know a few very well, having been drilled in them I'm sure." 

"Really?  I never would have thought, what with the graceful way they carry themselves," Hermione said sarcastically.  

"Neither did I, yet they do.  I was afraid I would have to teach you all of them."  

"Well rest assured, you're safe from teaching me another subject.  I think potions is enough." 

"Yes, I quite agree.  At least you are competent, unlike Longbottom," he grimaced thinking of all the melted cauldrons.  

"If you didn't scare him so badly, he might be better," Hermione lectured as she finished up her orange juice.  

"Well then, maybe I'll try to give him a chance.  I can't stand the thought of having him do more detentions because that's unnecessary time he would be spending in my presence," Severus said standing up.  "If you're finished, then I suggest that you go dress and meet me back here in the entrance hall and we'll go to Diagon Alley." 

            Nodding, she un-tucked her legs from underneath of her and standing, made her way to her room to get dressed.  Already she was thinking of what type of dress, what fabric, and what colour she wanted for her dress that she would get to help design.  

A/N:  Aw, how cute, their first breakfast together.  I think they're growing on each other (note the sarcasm)!  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.  This wasn't such an exciting chapter, but it covered some background info that I thought was necessary.  Next chapter we'll get to see Hermione design her dress, and our couple will enjoy the day at Diagon Alley, and possibly receive an invitation to…something.  Oh, I know, I'm so mean, leaving an author note cliffie.  You'll just have to join in next time!  If you want to, you can leave dress ideas for Hermione.  I'm not making any promises that I'll use them, but I may mix and match things, or maybe use different parts of different ideas.  So, review if you want, but it's cool if you don't!  


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer:  It's not mine, I just like to pretend it is!

A/N:  Thanks to all you lovely reviewers!  Cookies and brownies for everyone!  Champagne for those old enough, lol, and those who want it!  Just remember to surf the web responsibly, or have a designated mouse-mover!

A/N 2:  Special thanks to Lady Sloane of Stone Mt. for the dress inspiration, and to everyone else who sent me dress ideas!  I've incorporated some ideas in here, and others might be used at further occasions!

A/N 3:  Hey, for those of you who read Voldemort's Heirs, this is just to let you know it won't be continued.  If you're wondering why, you can go see the latest update for the story.  It explains things. 

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Six

            Hermione changed into a pair of black capris and put on a pick tank top with a black lace tank top over that.  Slipping on a pair of black sandals she pulled her hair back in a messy bun and made her way back to the front hall where Severus was waiting.  

"Ready?" he asked, turning at her approach.  

"I assume we're apparating?" she replied nodding. 

"Yes, unless you'd rather floo of course.  I assume you have your apparating licence?" 

"I can't stand flooing, it's so dirty and yes, I have my apparating licence."

"All right, we'll apparate to the Leaky Cauldron then," he said, and after focusing hard, they both disappeared and reappeared a moment later in the back of the Leaky Cauldron.  Agreeing to meet back at the Leaky Cauldron at noon, they each went their separate ways; Severus to the apothecary, and Hermione to Madame Malkin's.  

"Hello there dear, what can I do for you?" Madame Malkin asked as Hermione walked into the store.

"I need a custom-made dress," Hermione replied walking over towards the counter where fabrics and patterns were messily laying around.  "And a dress, not robes."  The reason being that even though it was only wizards attending the society ball, robes couldn't be custom made only custom coloured.  

"Well, what do you have in mind?"  

"I was thinking…" Hermione began and for the next half hour she and Madame Malkin poured over patterns, discussed fabric, debated about styles, and finally came up with a dress that Hermione thought perfect and hoped wouldn't embarrass Severus.  She had ended up with what she thought was a simple yet elegant dress, without frills or gaudy accessories.  

            The gown was made out of an iridescent light weight silk.  The gown appeared black from one angle, but dark green from another.  The strapless ball gown was cut straight across the top and fit tightly to the waist where the gown fell gently into a very full, floor length skirt.  There was nothing on the dress; no glitz, no beads, nothing, and that was the beauty of it.  It didn't compete with Hermione, it just complimented her natural beauty.  To go with the dress, Hermione also had decided on getting above-the-elbow length gloves of the same material and colour to match.  Madame Malkin told her that the dress would be ready in about twenty minutes or so.  So while waiting, Hermione went out to muggle London to the nearest shoe store and bought herself some low-heeled black sandals since the only other pair she had had been chewed on by Crookshanks a few days ago.  Going back to Diagon Alley, she went back to the store, and saw her dress displayed on a mannequin for her to better see it.

"Oh Madame Malkin, its lovely!" Hermione exclaimed, clasping her hands in delight.  

"I think its some of my best work yet!" the other woman replied.  Packing it away into a large dress box, she continued.  "Now, the total for your dress will be 200 galleons." 

_'Oh no, I don't have any money with me!'_ Hermione thought to herself.  

"Charge it to our account, please," Severus' voice came from behind her.  

_'Damn, I hate when he does that sneaking-up thing!' _Hermione thought as he came up next to her.  

"Of course sir, now what's your name?" Madame Malkin asked.  

"Snape, vault number 474." 

"All right, here's your receipt, and thank you for visiting!" 

            Severus turned around and exited the store as Hermione followed after quickly shrinking the box down and placing it in her purse.  Catching up to him, they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and took a seat in a booth in the corner.  

"Thank you, I'll pay you back for the dress," Hermione said sitting down across from him, her back to the rest of the room.  

"You'll do nothing of the sort," he said.  "In case you forgot I said _our_ account.  We're married, we share everything.  I have so much money I don't know what to do with it, so if you get some joy out of it, then by all means, use it." 

"Oh, thank you again then." She sat quietly until a hostess came and took their orders, explaining that they were a little short on staff at the moment, but a waitress would bring them their food shortly.

"So what did you need from the apothecary?" She asked, getting a little tired of the silence that always seemed to surround them when they were together.  

"Just the basic supplies and I needed another pewter cauldron since my other was getting old." 

"Oh, that's good then."  

            The silence resumed, broken a few minutes later by a different waitress coming over to their table with two plates of food.  Setting it down, she stared for a moment at Professor Snape, not really having seen Hermione's face as she was looking down at her fingers still. 

"Professor Snape?" Their new waitress was none other than Luna Lovegood. 

"Miss Lovegood," Professor Snape said curtly nodding at her.  

"What are you doing here?" she asked her face blank as always.  She had been working as a waitress since the beginning of summer and he had never stopped in to have lunch before.

"Eating lunch with my wife," he replied matter-of-factly, shocking Hermione with his bluntness and causing her head to shoot up.

"Hi Luna," she said smiling slightly.  

"Hi Hermione," she said just staring back and forth between the two curiously.  "Congratulations." 

"Thank you," Hermione replied.  

"I have to get back to work, but if you need anything, just let me know," Luna said before rushing off to a different table where a little boy was having a temper tantrum and throwing his food on the floor.  

             They finished eating a short time later, and on their way out, Hermione pulled Luna to the side and asked her not to mention her marriage to anyone, which she promised she wouldn't.  Hermione joined Severus and they apparated back home.  

            Even with as short a time as she had been there, Hermione was truly comfortable in the house and she loved her room.  Deciding to explore the inside of the house, she began wandering around the second story, finding nothing but bedrooms and bathrooms.  Going downstairs, she headed to the back and she saw the kitchen and the sun room where she and Severus had dined that morning.  Walking past it, she saw a formal dining room with a table long enough to seat two dozen or so.  Just outside of the dining room were the main staircase, entrance hall and coat closet, and the front door.  Across from the dining room was a parlour with several white chairs and two couches sitting on top of a large oriental rug.  All of this was situated in front of a large fireplace, and Hermione was sure that it must be comfortable in the winter.  Leaving the parlour she entered into the next room and found herself in a large library!  

            Looking around she saw shelves and shelves, all completely filled with books.  Forcing herself to continue she pushed open the swinging door on one wall of the library, and found herself in a small study of sorts.  Against one wall was a large writing desk with a pile of parchment in one slot, quills in another, and bottles of different colour ink in a third.  Once again there was a large fireplace, with two large, squishy looking chairs in front of it.  Between the two chairs was an ornate chess set with different animals as the pieces.  A lion in place of the King, a tiger in place of the queen, parrots in place of the rooks, unicorns in place of the knights, dolphins in place of the bishops, and turtles in place of the pawns.  It was brightly coloured, and looked expensive, especially when she noticed the chess board was made of marble.  

            So involved with looking at the chess set and the room in general was she, that it took several frantic taps for the owl at the window to get her attention.  Rushing over she quickly let the small brown owl in out of the heat.  Pigwidgeon swooped in and landed on the back of the chair situated in front of the desk and cocked her head to the side as if saying, 'Why are you here and not with your parents?'  Hermione untied the piece of parchment attached to its leg and quickly breaking the seal, opened it and began to read it.  

                        _Dearest, Darling, Light of the Sun, Our Diamond in the Rough, Goddess of Intelligence and Beauty-- Mione,_

_                                    Hello from your favourite pair of twins!  We borrowed Ron's owl to send you this invitation.  _

_                                    As you know we're sure, Harry's birthday is July 31st, and Mum has decided to throwing him a _

_                                    Surprise Enchanting-Eighteen birthday dinner/party/picnic on Sunday, August 3rd, and of course, you're _

_                                    Invited!  Mum said feel free to bring your boyfriend, assuming you have one, of course._

"Ha!  If they only knew!" Hermione said out loud, and continued reading.   

                                    _If you do have one and bring him, we warn you now, we (meaning us, Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus,_

_                                    Neville, and many other dashing and debonair Gryffindors, will pull your significant other aside _

_                                    And inform him of the consequences should he break your heart or hurt you in any way, shape, or form! _

_                                     After all, we must protect you and your honour from immoral men!_

                                    _We (meaning Ron and the rest of us handsome distinguished redheads) await your return owl A.S.A.P.  _

_                                                                                                            Gred and Forge_

"What on earth is that?" Severus spoke from across the room where he was holding a book and watching the small owl swoop around.  "And what is that?" 

"Well the first _that I'm assuming you're talking about is Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon.  The other __that is an invitation to Harry's surprise eighteenth birthday party, with an extended invitation to, and I quote 'my boyfriend, if I have one'.  From the Weasley twins, with Molly's approval." Hermione handed him the letter.  _

"If they only knew the truth," Severus muttered, lips turning up at one corner in what one might consider the very small beginning of a smile.

"That's what I said," Hermione laughed, surprised that they had had the same thought.  

"Well, I suppose you should send back a reply." 

"I will, but my response depends on whether or not you want to go." 

"Why on earth would I want to go?" He said looking as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, he's one of your students, and he's one of my best friends.  And since Molly's invitation is extended to my significant other, I thought you might like to come.  Although Fred and George did say they plan on pulling my 'significant other' away, and along with my other male house mates and friends, inform him of what the consequences will be should my heart get broken in any way, shape or form."  Hermione laughed lightly.

"First, Potter may be one of my students, but his father was my enemy.  Second, Potter hates me.  Third, if your friends do pull me aside, which I doubt since they're scared of me, then I will inform them that I will do no such thing, and then proceed to threaten them with months of detention."  

"Harry does not hate you," Hermione stopped as he glared at her.  "He doesn't!  He just doesn't like you very much.  But he respects you for your work in the order." 

"Same thing, and besides, what would I get him for a gift?"

"You and I could get him that new broom, the _SilverWing 5000_.  I know he wants it, and that he doesn't have it yet, and no one else has the money to get it since it costs somewhere around 2,000 galleons," Hermione replied.  "Please?  As a favour to me?  Besides, everyone is going to have to find out about us sometime, and I'd rather be able to tell my friends before they find out from someone who was at the ball."  

"If it will get you to stop pestering me and leave me to read in peace, than yes, I will go with you," Severus finally agreed.  "But I'm not promising to be nice." 

            Hermione squealed happily and before she even realised what she had done, she threw her arms around him in a quick hug before grabbing Pig to send a reply and racing out of the room, leaving a shocked Professor behind.  

A/N:  Hee hee, random physical contact!  I love hugs, they're so nice.  I read somewhere that you need five hugs a day to be happy, so everyone who's reading this gets an internet hug!  One down, four to go, so go hug someone!  If you liked, review, if you didn't, review, if you don't care, review.  Or you don't have to review, that's cool too!  Join in next time for the preparing of the ball.  Lots of fun; Hermione getting all girly and Severus in a tux- what's not to like?!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer:  It's all mine, and you can't have it till you give me a ransom of 1,000 grape skittles! 

A/N:  Hey everyone, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, thanks to all who reviewed!  And let me apologise now- I go into some detail at describing her dress, hair, make-up, and so on, so if you don't like that sort of thing, I'm sorry.  And to those who will read it, let me apologise because I don't think I'm very good at getting my descriptions down very well.  **This chapter is dedicated to Nesscafe for being the 100th reviewer! Now onto the story!**

A/N 2: To Morona:  I think I've done an okay job at keeping Snape somewhat in character.  I think it's very difficult for anyone to write a love story with Snape perfectly in character, and I'm not a great writer.  As I like to say, every mirror has two sides:  The side everyone can see that shows them what it wants too, and the other side that's usually kept hidden.  Snape has two sides- the one everyone sees, and another side that will slowly emerge as he and Hermione grow closer.  Thank you for your review though, and I hope you keep reading!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Seven

            The next few weeks flew by for Hermione and Severus, and not a lot was happening in their relationship.  Not that either of them thought that to be a bad thing, though.  They were perfectly content with _slowly_ adjusting themselves to life with another person, namely each other, and the whole 'marriage thing'.  They ate breakfast together every morning and dinner together every evening with a little conversation, but there wasn't a lot else happening.  Severus could be found working on potions or lesson plans during the day, and Hermione amused herself with studying ahead, brushing up on her dance steps, swimming, or taking walks outside.  Even with what little time they spent together, they were becoming more comfortable around each other, and most evenings they could be found in the study reading quietly or talking about something that one of them had read in a magazine.

            Soon it was the day of the ball, and Hermione had a bit of a lay in before actually getting up and going downstairs for a late brunch.  

"Good morning," Hermione told Severus as he walked into the kitchen.  

"Good afternoon," Severus replied as Hermione poured herself a glass of milk to drink with a blueberry muffin.  

"Well we're going to be up late tonight, so why should it matter if I slept in or not?" Hermione replied taking a bite out of the muffin.  "Mmm, these are good." 

"Thank the house elves.  Now, it matters that you slept in because I needed to see you-"

"You needed to see me?  Does that mean you missed me?  Oh I knew you cared somewhere under that big, bad, Professor act you have," Hermione said sarcastically and teasingly, interrupting him.  

"This professor can still deduct points once we arrive back at school," he smirked at the pout that crossed her face.  "Now I needed to see you to tell you that we will be apparating from here at seven o'clock this evening, so please be ready by then.  Don't act like a typical female with the need to be fashionably late.  Also, if you will please follow me, there is one other thing."  

            Hermione jumped up from where she had been sitting and followed him out of the kitchen, down the hall, and upstairs.  Severus led her into his room and motioned for her to come in. 

"These are yours.  They have been in my family for centuries, and it is my hope that you will wear them and enjoy them as the reigning Lady Snape," he said proudly, stepping aside so she could see to what he was referring.

"Oh my goodness," Hermione gasped at the sight.  

            Lying on Severus' bed were several emerald green jewellery cloths with various glistening and sparkling items laid out on them.  Walking over to his bed, she reached out a tentative hand and ran a finger over the top of a delicate looking diamond tiara that looked as exquisite as any seen in the movies.  It was, like the rest of the items, made out of white gold, and had diamonds set in beautiful patterns on it.  Next to the tiara there lay a diamond and emerald necklace.  Spaced every inch or so along the choker-style necklace were one carat diamonds.  At the centre of the necklace hanging down from an inch or so of white gold chain was a good sized emerald with small diamonds framing it daintily.  The necklace sparkled from every angle, even in the dim lighting and Hermione could only imagine what it would look like in the right light.  Lying below the tiara and necklace were a bracelet and earrings.  The post earrings were small, but no less exquisite, and looked very much like her wedding ring.  Small emeralds were surrounded by smaller diamonds and set in white gold.  The bracelet was once again, made of white gold.  Square emeralds were set with a round diamond on either side, with delicate gold detail in between every two diamonds and emerald.  (A/N:  Okay, so it goes:  diamond, emerald, diamond- gold detail- diamond, emerald, diamond- gold detail- etc.)  

"Severus," Hermione said breathless, "They're beautiful." 

"Well I'm glad you like them," he replied, feeling something strike a chord in him when she said his name for once.  "I have work to do, but I will meet you in the front hall at a quarter till seven?" 

"Of course," she replied, still in awe of the beauty of the jewels.  "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," he said stiffly, not used to people actually thanking him for things.  Usually they were cursing him, but that made sense since he usually gave out detentions and not jewels.  "Blossom!" 

"Yes Master Lord Snape?" a house elf appeared with a pop.  

"Help Lady Snape transport the jewels to her room, please,' he requested, and before he could say, 'Black's a smarmy git,' the jewels were gone in a flash.  

"I have to go get ready!" Hermione yelped after seeing the time was now almost two o'clock.   She ran out of the room leaving an extremely confused man behind.  

"It's only two o'clock," he said out loud to himself as he looked at his watch.  "Why the hell does she need to get ready now?" 

            Hermione of course didn't _need to get ready now, but she wanted to make sure she had plenty of time to indulge herself in the whole process of making herself looking feminine.  So she started off by taking a long luxurious bubble bath in rose scented bath oils that would make her skin soft and smooth.  She also took time to shave her legs with a razor instead of using magic, which could sometimes miss little spots.  After drying off, she put on one of the silk bathrobes hanging in her bathroom and called for Blossom to do her nails.  Blossom gave her a beautiful French manicure, not that it would be seen under her gloves, but Hermione wanted too anyways.  Blossom also painted her toenails a black-green iridescent to match the dress.          _

            After making sure the top coats were dry, Hermione had blossom begin working on her hair, since hair up-do charms could sometimes wear off after a while.  Hermione didn't think it would make a good impression on the Minister of Magic if her hair suddenly fell down when she made her curtsy.  So Blossom began the almost painstaking process of putting Hermione's hair in several dozen very small curlers.  

"Is Lady Snape wanting her hair up or down?" Blossom asked after taking the curlers out.  

"Up I think.  It will show off the tiara better, and also the jewellery that I'll be wearing," Hermione replied as Blossom went to work.  

            Blossom began by loosely twisting front sections of the hair back and clipping them in place with very small bobby pins that were charmed so that they blended in with Hermione's hair.  Next Blossom began pulling up back sections of hair and pinning them in place.  Once she had all the hair pinned up, she began the tedious job of arranging the curls so that they looked perfect.  After finishing that, she retrieved the tiara and carefully set it back on the top of Hermione's head so that it rested brilliantly against her hair.  

"Is Lady Snape liking her hair?" Blossom asked nervously.  

"Oh Blossom its perfect!" Hermione exclaimed in delight upon looking at herself in the mirror.  "I love it!  Now do you think you could also help me with my make-up?  I'm not that good at doing everything."  

"Yes Lady Snape, Blossom wants to!" She said happily before disappearing with a pop, reappearing a moment later with several plastic containers that Hermione could only assumed contained make-up.  

            When Hermione was finally allowed to look in the mirror, she was very happy with how Blossom had done her make-up.  Hermione had always had fairly clear skin, so Blossom hadn't needed to use a lot of concealer, just a little dab here and there for touch-ups.  A dark green eye shadow had been minimally applied, and along with mascara, brought out the rich green colour of her eyes.  A small amount of blush had been used, but with the dancing that was sure to be done later, she didn't want to worry about looking like a tomato.  A reddish-brown hued lipstick had been chosen along with some clear lip gloss to make her lips look full, soft, and utterly kissable.  

"Is Lady Snape liking her face and make-up?" Blossom once again asked nervously, seeking approval as Hermione tugged on her stockings and gloves.  

"Yes, it's wonderful, exactly what I had in mind," Hermione said smiling at her.  "Now for one last favour, if you could.  Would you help me get my dress on?"  I don't want to mess up my hair or make-up, and I don't want to mess up the dress."  

            Blossom ran over to the dress mannequin where the dress had been placed on yesterday so that gravity could go to work and smooth out the wrinkles.  Blossom, using magic, helped Hermione get the dress on without mussing the dress or messing up her hair or make-up.  After that Blossom helped Hermione with the jewellery.

"Oooh, Lady Snape looks very, very pretty, if you's not minding me saying so!" Blossom squealed once Hermione stood up after pulling on her shoes.  

"No, I don't mind Blossom, thank you," Hermione said grabbing her wand and transfiguring a nearby rug into a full length mirror so that she could see herself.  "Oh my goodness, I don't look half bad." 

            Saying that she didn't look half bad was a major understatement.  She looked gorgeous in the dress and jewellery, and her mirror on the wall said so!

"Lady Snape, it is seven o'clock now, and Master Lord Snape is being impatient," Blossom said after disappearing then reappearing a moment later.  

"Oh you're right!" Hermione looked at the clock and saw that indeed it was a minute after seven.  "I guess I should be going." 

            Hermione tucked her wand away in a special invisible wand pocket sewn into the dress, and after one last look in the mirror, left her room and stood for a moment to the left of the top of the stairs.  She could see Severus pacing lightly, looking up towards the top, waiting no doubt for her.  Deciding to put him out of his misery, she nervously began to descend.  

_'Where is she?'_ he thought in annoyance.  _'I specifically told her to be prompt!' _

            Severus was immaculately dress in a three button midnight black tuxedo with the Snape family crest on the front left lapel.  His cumberbund and bow tie were a dark emerald green, and his shoes were a polished black.  His shoulder length black hair had been carefully brushed back and tied with a piece of silk ribbon the same shade of emerald green.  All together, he was one sharply dressed man that would easily fit in perfectly on the cover of GQ.  

            He turned and looked up at the sound of light footsteps on the creaky wooden stairs, and froze mid-stride.  

A/N:  Hee hee, I know, I know, you want to hurt me right now!  But don't, cause then it will take even longer for the next chapter to come out.  I left this chapter as a cliffie, so if you want to know what his reaction is, you're going to have to join in next time.  Mini-poll:  What do you think his reaction should be?  I already have a pretty good idea, but I always like hearing other's input!  Also, I'm thinking of writing/posting another story called 'Swimming in Jello' and it'd be a Hermione/George Weasley story.  Any thoughts on that?  So review if you want, I love 'em, but as always, if you don't, that's okay too!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer:  It's not mine, so don't ask!  

A/N:  Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  **This chapter is dedicated to Unus Salus Salazar**** and Renegade Seraph, thanks for the great ideas! ** As I said in the last chapter, they're getting used to each other and becoming friends, so in this chapter, we see a softer side of Sevvie (Yay!).  However, there are some interesting things going on in this chapter, including some sad moments, sad conversations, and some major revelations and growing in Severus and Hermione's relationship.  This chapter was pretty tough for me to write, so I hope that you enjoy!  

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Eight

            Severus turned and looked up at the sound of light footsteps on the creaky wooden stairs, and froze mid-stride.  The sight of her was enough to make him speechless.  There were no words that he could think of to describe her beauty.  

_'Enchanting, radiant, captivating,'_ Severus thought as he stared at her.  _'Those are the closest I can think to even begin to describe her.'_

"Do I look okay?" Hermione was worried since he was just staring at her with an un-readable expression on his face.  "Or maybe I should ask if you're okay?"

"You're late," Severus said, not knowing how to tell her what he really thought, and even more afraid to let himself open up and tell her.  So he reverted back to his defence mechanisms:  sarcasm and scorn.

"I'm sorry you don't approve." Hermione said anxiously when he avoided answering her question.

"I never said that.  Stop putting words into my mouth.  I think you look fine," Severus pulled on his jacket and helped an apprehensive Hermione into hers.

"I'm so nervous about this," Hermione looked tense, and Severus wasn't helping any. 

             The way he was acting was confusing her.  He was acting so indifferent towards her, like he used to.  However, the past few weeks she had even thought they had become friends in a way.  Now though, he was contradicting himself, and seemed to be fighting inner demons.  

"Don't be nervous Hermione, you'll be fine." 

"Shall we go?  I don't want us to be any later than we already are." 

"Lets," he replied, and holding out his arm for her to take, which she did, they apparated away. 

            A few minutes later they reappeared in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor where they handed their coats to one house elf and their invitation to another of the waiting house elves who quickly ran to the top of the grand staircase to announce them once they were ready.  

"Oh I can't do this.  We're late, and most people are already here, and everyone is going to hate me!" Hermione moaned to herself as the whole realisation that she and Severus were about to make their societal debut as husband and wife, not to mention Lord and Lady Snape.  

"I thought we talked about this back at the house," Severus said, almost irritatedly.  "You're acting like a bloody Hufflepuff.  Are you a Gryffindor or not?" 

"Of course I am," Hermione shot back then paused, thinking, before continuing.  "I am acting silly, aren't I?  I guess I really don't care what they think of me, just-"

"Just what?" This time he did sound irritated.

"Never mind," Hermione shook her head.  "Let's go, I'm ready." 

            Severus held out his right hand, palm down and Hermione laid her left hand on top as they walked to the top of the grand staircase.  Hermione could see everything from where they stood.  Tables lined the edges of both walls with large buffet tables set up near the end of the room on either side of the dais where the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his wife Annalisa Fudge sat.  To the left of the bottom of the grand staircase was a platform with a small orchestra playing.  At the right were a few reporters and camera men. 

"Announcing Lord Severus Snape and Lady Hermione Snape," the house elf announced at Severus' nod, his voice magically projecting into the hall that had several hundred people in it.  

            At that very surprising and shocking announcement, most people turned to look up at them as they began descending.  Hermione was shaking, but knowing that Severus was right beside her gave her comfort for some reason.  She wouldn't admit it, but she was beginning to think of him as a good friend, especially with the way he had treated her just a little while ago.  Keeping her head high and her posture straight, she ignored the camera flashes and reporters.  Stepping off the staircase she and Severus crossed the room till they were in front of the Minister and his wife.  

"Minister Fudge, Mrs. Fudge," Hermione and Severus said simultaneously as they bowed and curtsied, respectively.  

"Lord and Lady Snape, a pleasure to have you here," the Minister of Magic replied as a dismissal.  

"Thank you," Severus replied straightening back up.  Taking Hermione's hand, he led her over to the side to one of the small tables.  Walking over to the drink table, he poured two glasses of wine and brought them back to the table where Hermione was now conversing with who he recognised as Elaine Longbottom, Neville Longbottom's eccentric Grandmother.  

"Good Evening Mrs. Longbottom, I trust you're well?" He asked as he came over to them and handed Hermione a glass of wine.  

"Quite well Severus, thank you," she replied staring beadily at him.  "Just chatting with this lovely creature here about school." 

"Oh?" Severus said, not really paying attention as several more families arrived, including the Parkinson's, Zambini's, Crabbe's and Goyle's.  

"Yes, we were talking about my grandson and his talents in Herbology."

"Professor Sprout says he would make a superb Herbologist someday," Hermione commented.  

"Yes, so I've heard," he said once again not paying attention due to the fact that Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco had just made their grand entrance and many people were applauding them, since they were the hosts after all.  

"If you'll excuse me, I see the Chang's across the room," Mrs. Longbottom said standing up.  "Severus, if you'll escort me over?  I'm too old to be at these things." 

"Of course," he said, knowing it would be rude to refuse.  Turning to Hermione he said, "You'll be fine for a few minutes?" 

"Yes," she said taking a sip of the wine.  "You go ahead."  

            Hermione watched him slowly walk away with Mrs. Longbottom holding his arm, chatting about something to which Severus was nodding occasionally at.  She was so wrapped up in watching him she didn't even hear several people come up behind her.  However, when she stood up to go get something to eat, she turned around only to come face to face with Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.  Draco would've looked very handsome in his tuxedo were it not for the sneer he wore across his face.  Blaise had always been quiet around her and the other Gryffindors, so she didn't know what he was like, other than the fact that many girls thought her was cute with his sandy brown hair and green eyes.  Crabbe and Goyle's tuxedos were nice, but looked ready to burst open because of their bulging mid-sections.  Pansy was looking very…flashy, for lack of a better word, in her neon pink halter top gown that was very low cut in front, had no back, and had thigh high slits.  The dress was also covered in glitter, and made her stand out very noticeably, especially amongst the black of the tuxedos.  She too was wearing a sneer, and was gripping Draco's arm tightly, something which Draco didn't look especially thrilled with.  

_'I guess his parents told him to be nice to her.'_ Hermione thought.  _'I actually feel a little sorry for him.'_

"What are you doing here mudblood?" Pansy asked with her nose in the air.  "This is for high society members only." 

"Yes, I'm well aware," Hermione replied as she calmed herself down from the shock of seeing people she didn't especially like, and one she didn't know, right in front of her. 

"Then why don't you answer the question as to why you're here, because I know an invitation was _not_ sent to _you_," Draco glared at her, but then his demeanour totally changed. "Oh hello Professor Snape, how are you?" 

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zambini, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle," Severus nodded at each of them in turn as he came to stand next to Hermione.  "Everything all right over here?" 

"Of course Professor," Pansy replied, her voice sugar coated.  "We were just asking why her she's here, since she isn't exactly high society." 

"Oh, did she not introduce herself properly?" Severus glanced questioningly at Hermione out of the corner of his eye.  

"I didn't have the chance," Hermione replied rolling her eyes.

"Well then, allow me," Severus smirked.  "May I introduce my wife, Lady Hermione Snape." 

"WIFE?!?!" Draco and Pansy exclaimed while Crabbe and Goyle stared dumbly.  Blaise looked surprised, but didn't say anything, just looked from one to the other before smirking, almost as if in approval. 

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us, I'd like a dance with my husband," Hermione took Severus' arm and they walked to dance floor just in time for a slow foxtrot.  "Oh that was priceless!" 

"I'd have to say you're right," Severus agreed as they began to dance.  "What were you saying earlier?" 

"About what?" 

"You were saying that you don't care what people think of you, just- and you wouldn't finish your sentence." 

"You actually remember that?"  

"Yes, and I've been curious to know what your train of thought was." Severus spun her out and then pulled her back in.  

"Well I was going to say that I didn't really care what people thought of me, just-" she paused.  

"Yes?" Severus prompted.  

"Just, I didn't want people to look down upon you," Hermione bowed her head, but Severus could still see the blush that covered her cheeks.  "For marrying me and all."

"Hermione, I-" Severus was at a loss for words yet again.  "Thank you." 

            Now he felt guilty.  Once again she was worried about him and his character.  He just couldn't believe that she he had cared about other's opinions of him.

"You're welcome," she said quietly, and they finished out the dance in silence.

"Excuse me Professor, Mrs. Snape, may I cut in?" Blaise Zambini was standing there.  

"Go ahead, since I plan on stealing Severus for a dance," Narcissa Malfoy said as she came up behind Blaise and grabbed Severus by the hand and began dancing with him, leaving Hermione to dance with Blaise.  

"Let me apologise for Draco and Pansy and their behaviour earlier," Blaise took one of her hands in his and placed the other on her waist as they began to waltz.  

"Oh," Hermione was taken aback first by his dance invitation, and secondly by his sincerity.  "Thank you, but you really don't have to." 

"I should have said something in your defence though.  They can be pretty harsh at times." 

"Yeah, but they had a point," Hermione replied.  "I'm not a part of high society, or at least I wasn't." 

"Congratulations," Blaise said.  "On your marriage to Professor Snape, I mean.  He's a good guy, once you get past the sarcasm." 

"Thanks," Hermione said, and she actually meant it.  She looked around the room, her eyes finally landing on Narcissa and Severus who were dancing on the other side of the room from them.  "You're right, he is a good guy." 

            Hermione finished dancing with Blaise and was soon grabbed up by Mrs. Longbottom once more who led her over to the buffet table to get some food, and then to one of the little tables.  

"You can come keep an old lady company," Elaine Longbottom instructed as she sat down.  "Don't worry about your husband, Narcissa won't hurt him." 

"Oh, I wasn't worried, I was just wondering where he was," Hermione said as she also sat down.  

"Of course you weren't, that's why you were looking for him as you sat down." Elaine smiled knowingly as Hermione blushed.  "It's okay to admit it, he is your husband after all." 

"Okay, maybe I was looking for him." Hermione admitted.  

"I thought so.  Don't worry about it dear, he's just as smitten with you," Elaine commented and Hermione looked at her curiously.  "Every few minutes his eyes search for you.  You two make a very good match I'd say, appearance-wise at least.  And from what I know about both of you, you have a true 'marriage of the minds.'  Oh look, there're the Patil's, you can walk with me over to say hello."

            Mrs. Longbottom led her over to converse with the Patil's, and soon Hermione forgot about Severus who was still with Narcissa.  Severus however, had not forgotten about Hermione in the slightest since he had begun dancing with Narcissa, as the conversation was about her.  

"So nice to see you Severus, I'd have thought you would have stayed home like always?" Narcissa purred at him, her words sickeningly sweet.  

"Yes well, I have my reasons," Severus replied.  

"Oh yes, Draco told me that you married a little mudblood Gryffindor." 

"Narcissa…" Severus said warningly.  

"Sorry Severus, I know you don't like that word," Narcissa said, not really sorry at all.  

"She is an intelligent young woman, with a mind that could rival some of the greatest of our time.  Muggle parents and all, she is doing much better than your son in school when it comes to grades." 

"Yes, well some things are more important than good grades," Narcissa smirked.  

"Since I know you want me to, I'll humour you and ask; what?" 

"Good morals for one," Narcissa's smirk turned into a glare.  "Have you even thought about what you've done?" 

"Who are you to talk of good morals Narcissa?" 

"We are not talking about me here, we're talking about you," She waved off the question.  "You have gone and married a child, Severus.  Not only the fact that she is just barely legal, she is also a muggle born.  If I had known you were so desperate for a good fuck, I could've easily set you up with someone." Narcissa pulled him off the dance floor.  They were standing in front of a set of open doors that led to an outside balcony and garden; however no one was out there as the night had turned chilly, even with it being summer.

"You know very well that's not true," he tensed up at her bluntness as she grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.  "I don't have to defend myself, or my choices to you." 

"And yet you are anyways, aren't you?  But as I was saying, you have gone and married a _child_, stolen her innocence I'm sure, since you had to finalise the marriage.  And what of her reputation?  People will wonder if she has been sleeping with you, her professor, to get good grades.  And I bet you probably haven't even told her about the fact that wizards, especially the old families, don't believe in divorce, have you?" Narcissa took his silence as a confirmation.  "And now she will be stuck with _you_ for the rest of her life when she could have married someone who would've been her own age."

"You act as if I'm responsible for all of this.  Yes my father sent an application in my name to a match-making agency, and yes I needed to get married to avoid dying, but she could have easily refused if she had so chosen," Severus was angry now.  "What would you have had me do?"

"Once again, I know several women who would've married you, no questions asked.  And they're all women of reputable age, family, and class."

"I know those women of which you speak; they're nothing but gold-digging whores." Severus scowled.  "And why do you even care Narcissa? 

"Maybe so, but at least they wouldn't mind being with a man who has no capacity to love.  You don't know how to love Severus.  Even when we were children, you were always the one who never showed a modicum of affection, even around your parents.  Draco even tells me that he loves me, and Lucius shows that he cares for me.  I guess the reason I care is because you are going to rob her of something that I'm sure she has received all her life, what with her Gryffindor friends that Draco is always telling me about."

"And what's that?" 

"Love, Severus.  All girls, whether they will admit it or not, need it, want it, and crave it." Narcissa was getting very passionate in her speaking.  "Did you take a really good look at her tonight Severus?  She looks like a little puppy, desperate for her master's approval.  I bet you didn't compliment her in the slightest, did you?"  

"I told her she looked fine," Severus muttered.  

"And I bet she looked upset, or nervous, or uneasy when you did." Narcissa looked exasperated.  

_'She's right,' _Severus thought back to earlier that evening.  _'I've been so preoccupied with keeping my feelings hidden that I didn't even realise how much I was bothering Hermione.  Even if ours is just a marriage of convenience, I should make an effort to open up and trust her.  She's been opening up to me, trying to be a friend, and I've kept the walls there for the most part.'_

"The one thing that she will need from you above all else, love, is the one thing you don't know how to give." Narcissa turned and walked away to join her husband, leaving a visibly upset and angry Severus behind.  

_'I am ruining her life,'_ Severus thought as he left the room.

            Hermione excused herself from where she had been standing with the Patil's and Mrs. Longbottom.  She had seen what appeared to be a very heated exchange between Severus and Mrs. Malfoy, and a moment after Mrs. Malfoy left him, he stalked out of the room into the garden.  Concerned, she made her way around the room and out the door into the garden to find him.  

"Severus?" She called out as she stepped outside into the chilly night air.  "Are you out here?" 

"Go back inside," his voice came from somewhere ahead of her.  

"What happened with Mrs. Malfoy?" she walked in the direction that his voice had come from and came across him sitting on a stone bench.  

"Nothing that concerns you," his voice was so pained, it made Hermione sad to hear it. 

"You're my husband, of course it concerns me," she sat down next to him, shivering slightly in the cold air.  Severus pulled off his coat and placed it around her shoulders.  "Thank you."

"I have ruined your life, haven't I?" He asked suddenly.

"Of course not, why do you ask?  Was it something Mrs. Malfoy said?" 

"You could have married someone so much better than me.  I'm sixteen years older than you, and I'm your professor!" Severus had stood up and was pacing in front of her.  "Your reputation is going to be ruined, your classmates might ostracize you, and people will wonder if you've been screwing me to get better grades.  And something else I don't know if you know is that in the wizarding world, divorce is unheard of." 

"I didn't know until I read that in one of the books in your library." Hermione also stood up.  

"You are stuck with me till I die.  Maybe I should save you the horrors of life with me and Avada Kedavra myself." He sat down hard on the bench with his head in his hands.

"Stop!" Hermione stepped in front of him.  "Don't ever say that again."  

"Why?" Severus looked torn up.  Hermione thought he wasn't telling her the whole truth, but she wasn't going to push him.

"Because I chose to be stuck with you," Hermione replied.  "I could've refused to pick you Severus.  Like I told my parents, you're knowledgeable, mature, you don't care about my muggle heritage, you won't hinder my education, you won't exploit me, and you won't hurt me.  Well at least not intentionally, and look how the past few weeks have gone.  I think we've come a ways in our relationship from where it was, and I think we'll be okay Severus.  Just don't let anything that wretched woman said get to you."  

"You are being so understanding, and I've been horrible to you.  I wasn't even honest when you asked what I thought of your appearance.  You look radiant, and I should have told you that."  Severus looked up at her.  "I don't deserve your kindness, but thank you." 

"You're welcome."  Hermione smiled shyly at him.  "Um, Severus?" 

"Yes?" 

"May I give you a hug?" Hermione blushed a little.  

            Severus was shocked.  He had not been hugged by anyone since he was a little boy, and now this incredible woman in front of him wanted to give him one.  He nodded by way of answering her, and she stepped closer and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her head resting against his chest.  He awkwardly brought his arms around her waist gently, almost as if he was afraid she would break.  They stood there for a few moments until Hermione drew back.  

"We should get back to the party," she said looking up at him as she handed him his jacket back.

"Yes, I suppose we should," he agreed, and holding out his arm, they walked back inside to enjoy the rest of the ball in each other's company, both feeling much happier.  

A/N:  Okay, that was really tough for me to write, just because I'm worried about keeping Severus in character.  Like I said last chapter, I don't think it's possible to keep Severus _perfectly_ in character in a love story.  However, I do think that he does have a sensitive side.  However, it's hard to keep writing him as a big, bad, potions professor, and I can totally see him being distressed about himself and his marriage to Hermione after the conversation he had with Narcissa (she was fun to write).  He's suddenly realising a lot of things in a new way that he hadn't considered.  And the hug at the end; oh that was so much fun!  I can just picture in my mind Hermione being all shy about wanting to comfort him and give him a hug, so she asks him!  Once again, as always, review if you like, but its okay if you don't! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer:  It's not mine, so you can't have it for Mardi Gras, sorry.

A/N:  Hey everyone**:  Quick question:**  I once read a Hermione/Snape story where Hermione is Snape's assistant, the first he's ever had.  I know there is one time when potions class is supposed to be starting, and no one knows where Snape is, so Hermione goes to his rooms and sees that he's sick.  Also, Severus I think suffers from problems with the Cruciatus, and she helps him with that, and she helps him with hall patrolling, teaches his class once or twice, and some other stuff, and I can't remember what it's called.  If you know what I'm talking about (and it's not a lot to go on, sorry) then could you leave a review letting me know the name of the story?  It'd be much appreciated.  

A/N 2:  Hello everyone once again!  Thanks to the people who reviewed, your support means a lot! The beginning is for those of you who say Hermione needs to be more in character.  **This chapter dedicated to Dodorules. ** Now as always, onto what you're really wanting, the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Nine

"OH MY GODS!" Severus woke up the next morning to Hermione's scream and ran into her room.  

"What's wrong?!" He asked frantically wondering what had happened.  

"I just remembered that Harry's birthday party is tomorrow, we have to go buy his gift, and there are only a few weeks left till school starts!" 

"And you screamed because of that?" Severus said calming down immensely when he realised that she wasn't in mortal peril.  

"YES!  I haven't done nearly enough studying!" Hermione replied.  "I'm going to do horribly this year!"

"You know very well that's not possible," Severus said exasperated.  "Next time Hermione, put a silencing charm on your room before you scream so you won't wake anyone up."

"I'm sorry," she said blushing.  Partly due to embarrassment, but partly due to the fact that Severus had no shirt on, and he was _very_ good looking, even with it being first thing in the morning.  

"Just don't do it again," Severus replied.  "Why don't we go eat out for breakfast and then we can also go buy Potter's present?" 

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." 

"Fine." 

            Severus left Hermione's room and went back to his room and pulled on some black shorts and a green t-shirt that slightly hugged his lean frame.  He tied back his hair with a black hair tie, slipped on some black sandals, and went downstairs to find Hermione already waiting for him.  

"Ready to go?" She asked.  She was wearing some khaki coloured capri's, a white tank-top, and white flip flops and had her hair in a loose bun. 

"Yes, are you?"

"Yep, so where are we going?" She asked as she took his outstretched are.  

"A little café I know of," he replied before they tandem apparated, reappearing in a part of Diagon Alley Hermione hadn't been to before.  

            They were standing in front of a little sidewalk café called 'The French Confection.'  Walking inside, Hermione took a deep breath of the wonderful aromas that were caressing her senses.  Looking around the bakery section, she and Severus both decided on strawberry with cream cheese croissants and cappuccinos.  Walking back outside, they sat in the warm morning air eating, drinking, and talking about how the ball had gone.  When a paper vendor came by, Severus flagged him down and bought a copy to read over.  

"Hermione," he said sounding surprised.  "Look."

"What…Oh my goodness!" she said looking at the front of the paper.  "That's us!"

"I know," Severus replied as Hermione continued to stare in shock at the very large moving picture of them on the front page.  The picture had been taken by one of the reporters when they were walking down the grand staircase, and showed both of them looking very…majestic and powerful.  Every now and then the picture Severus would lean down and say something to the picture Hermione, and then they'd go back to being powerful looking.  The headline read:  **Lord and Lady Snape Make Grand Debut at High Society Ball**.  

"Well I guess our marriage won't be such a surprise after all," Hermione said, almost relieved that she wouldn't have to break the news to all her friends.

            Throwing away their plates and cups, they began walking along the cobblestone street towards the heart of the shopping area.  With it being early on Saturday morning, not many people were around, so they were two of the very few people out that morning.  Stopping in front of 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' Severus held the door open for her as they walked inside.  It was Hermione's first time in the store, and even though brooms were something that she had never been particularly interested in, she couldn't help but stare in awe at everything around her.  Looking at all the racing brooms, team robes, flying brooms, stunt brooms and quidditch paraphernalia, she had a better understanding of why Ron and Harry were so taken with the sport.  

"Hello Professor, Mrs. Snape, may I help you?" a young man named Stephen whom Hermione recognized from the ball last night said coming out of the storeroom.  He had also been at Hogwarts, six years ahead of her. 

"Yes, we'd like to purchase the _SilverWing 5000_," Snape said as he continued to look around the store.  

"Please," Hermione added shooting Severus an annoyed glance.  

"_Please_," he repeated patronizingly.  "And we'll look around while you get that wrapped." 

"Thank you," Hermione said as she walked over to where Severus was looking at stunt brooms, used for those witches and wizards 'who like to do gymnastics in the air'.  "I used to take gymnastics, dance and voice lessons, I even won some competitions in dance and voice.   I stank at gymnastics and stopped after the first year.  I would've kept on singing and dancing, but I stopped when I got my Hogwarts letter."  

"Really?  I don't think you've ever sung at any of the talent competitions at school, have you?" Severus asked.  

"No, the reason being that once a few summers ago I was at a karaoke bar, and a bunch of people got into a fight and kicked the sound system which totally distorted the sound of my voice, and even since then I guess I've just been paranoid that that will happen again, or something like it anyways." 

"Well don't be.  Do I need to call you a Hufflepuff again?"  

"No, you've made your point," Hermione said.  "But what about you, do you sing or anything?  I've been curious to ask you since…first year I think, because you have such a smooth speaking voice."

"Yes I sing, but not in public." 

"Well that's going to change.  You want to hear me sing, right?" Hermione asked, grinning evilly.

"Yes…" Severus said slowly wondering what Hermione was getting at.  

"And I want to hear you sing, right?"

"If you say so." 

"Well then, you and I can sing a duet at the first talent competition that Hogwarts has once school starts!" Hermione said excitedly.  "And don't argue, because you know I'll get my way and get you to do it, even if I have to go talk to Professor Dumbledore and make him force you to do it." 

"Now you're acting like a Slytherin," Severus looked resigned.  "What are your friends going to say?" 

"Does that mean you'll do it?!"

"Yes, but only because if you go to Albus, he'll make me sing more than just once with you, and I am not singing solo."

"Woo hoo!" Hermione leaned over and gave him a quick hug.  "Oh sorry, I got excited." 

"It's fine Hermione.  You don't have to worry about apologising for hugging me."

"Here's the broom Professor," Stephen said coming out of the store-room with a long wooden box that contained the broom.  

"Good, charge it to our account," Severus said stepping over to the counter and taking it.  

"Thanks again!" Hermione called as they left the store.  "Okay, what now?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go, so home I suppose?" 

"That's probably be a good idea, because we need to wrap Harry's presents, and I need to study.  I'm still not completely familiar with the 1438 vampire attacks in Prague." 

"They're not that important, Professor Binns might ask you a grand total of two questions on them, if any," Severus smirked.  Only Hermione would be worried about some trivial event.  

"Oh but they are!  Vrusilva the Vicious-" Hermione started.  

"I know about Vrusilva, but I stand by what I said earlier, now let's apparate home."  And holding tightly to the broom, he apparated home, with Hermione coming a few moments later.  

"Okay, so we have the broom for Harry's gift.  Did we have anything else we wanted to give him?" Hermione asked as they went into the kitchen and prepared themselves some tea.  

"I think the broom's enough--wait…" Severus paused, thinking.  

"What?"

"I do have something that we can also give him," Severus said standing up.  "Follow me."

            Severus left the kitchen and followed Severus upstairs and into his room.  He stopped in front of a portrait of the lake and tapped it with his wand twice.  The portrait began changing, growing wider and taller, and turned into a door.  Severus opened it and after turning on the light-switch, motioned for Hermione to go up first.  

"What is this?" Hermione asked looking around her at everything.  

"Hidden attic.  I keep all sorts of older things that I don't really use up here," Severus walked assuredly over to a trunk and opened it.  "Ah, here it is.  I knew I had another one somewhere." 

"Another one what--Oh Severus, its perfect." Hermione knelt down next to him.

            Severus had pulled out a large, 8x10, moving photograph framed in a beautifully carved wooden frame.  The picture however was what made Hermione smile.  It was a wedding picture of Lily and James Potter.  Both of them were currently holding hands and staring into each others eyes, blissfully unaware of the two people looking at them.  

"I have one downstairs in the study, on one of the shelves.  I took this myself, and gave them a copy as a belated wedding gift.  I hadn't even thought of giving this to Potter, your friend, until you mentioned having any other gifts."  Severus stared down at the picture.  _'I wish we could be like that someday.'_

"He'll love it Severus," Hermione said, lightly running her fingertips over the frame.  _'They look so happy.'_

"Yes, I think he will."  Severus stood up and holding out a hand, helped Hermione up.  

            Going back downstairs, they took the picture and carefully cleaned it so it was free of dust before packing it carefully in a box and wrapped it, setting it next to the broom, ready to take to the party the next day.

"What time is Potter's party?" Severus asked as they were eating dinner later that day.  

"Everyone is supposed to be at the Weasley's by a quarter till five, and Harry is supposed to come over at a quarter after five for what he thinks is just the usual Sunday dinner.  So I guess we should leave at about twenty till," Hermione replied.  

"Sounds fine," Severus said, and they finished up dinner talking about a new variant of the Polyjuice potion and it's properties.   

A/N:  Okay, that's it for this chapter, sorry if it took a while.  I've been sick, as a matter of fact, I'm sick right now, but nothing too bad.  So as always, review if you want, but it's okay if you don't!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer:  It's not mine, sorry.

A/N:  Hey everyone, thanks soooo much for the reviews.  One or two people questioned me about why Severus would be at the Potter's wedding, and my reasoning is that even though he might not have been friends with James, I think he was friends with Lily, and he took the picture of them as a gift to her.  Sound reasonable?  Good.  Secondly, I am so sorry that this is so late in coming.  I know it always sounds like a pathetic excuse, but I had a combination of writers block, and a ton of ideas swimming around in my head, so many that they couldn't get out at all.  So I hope this was worth the wait and that the party scene lives up to your expectations.  Also, thanks to everyone who waited patiently (or not so much!).  And, not that anyone will complain hopefully, but I'm going to start adding a little more romance.  I think they've warmed up enough to each other to start (and it's going to be gradual in coming), don't you?  Now, as always, onto the story!  

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Ten

            Hermione woke up late Sunday morning feeling apprehensive about the party, but feeling very much relieved that everyone would've already found out because of the article in the Daily Prophet.  She went downstairs to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee to drink with the raspberry scone sitting on the counter for her.   

"Nervous about tonight?" 

"Good morning Severus," Hermione said as she turned to face the man behind her.  "A little, yes, but knowing they've already read about it in the paper helps." 

"Of course, now what time do we need to leave here at?" 

"Around twenty to five, is that all right?" 

"Of course, I'll meet you in the front hall as always?" Severus asked. 

"Sure," Hermione hopped off the stool she had been sitting on.  "I'm going to go get dressed and then I plan on going for a walk around the lake, or at least some of it."

"May I join you?  I think we have some things we should talk about before the party."

"Probably, so I'll meet you out back in a few minutes then." 

"All right," Severus replied as she dashed excitedly out of the room, acting more like a child then the mature eighteen year old woman he knew she could be. 

            Not a minute after she left, a tiny brown fluff-ball came barrelling in the window and straight into Severus' chest.  It hooted crazily as Severus untied the letter attached to its leg.  It was addressed to "_Hermione Granger and Significant Other_" so Severus went ahead and opened it.  

_                        Dearest, darling, most beautiful, ravishingly delightful, most delightfully beautiful, and beautifully darling Hermione, _

_                                    Sorry this is such short notice, but Mum just decided that Harry's party is going to be a masque/costume party, so if you can, dress up.  We're going to keep our identities a secret till                               later in the party, so dress to kill, and we'll see you when you get here, though we're sure we won't know it's you!_

_                                                                                                                                                                        Fred and George_

"Severus?" Hermione went past the doorway then doubled back when she saw a scowling Severus standing with a piece of paper in his hands.  "What's that?"

"A letter from the Weasley twins," he handed the letter to her.  "Apparently Mr. Potter's party is now a costume party."

"Oh no!" Hermione cried.  

"What?  I'll admit it's not the _best_ idea Molly's had, but it isn't exactly horrible either," Severus drawled as he looked at her panicked face.  

"I know, but it's a little after noon right now!" Hermione exclaimed.  "You and I only have _four_ hours to find costumes and get ready.  You can get ready quickly, but it will take me a longer time!  And what's so funny?" 

"You," he replied simply, a hint of a smile on his face.  "Follow me."  

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she followed him out of the kitchen and upstairs.  

"To one of the guest rooms where I have a Clossire I inherited from my mother." 

"What's a Clossire?" Hermione asked as they walked into the room next to hers.  

"It is the abbreviated name for a Closet of Desire.  You simply have to write down what you would like to wear, and it will appear," Severus walked over to a large armoire standing against one of the walls.  "I suppose my next question is what costume would you like?  Matching?  Colour?  Style?"

"I don't know…what do you think?"

"I have an idea, although they're not exactly costumes, if you don't mind?" 

"Not at all.  I'm not exactly keen on dressing up in some silly costume so that I look like an animal or singer or some such nonsense." 

"I quite agree," Severus stepped forward and wrote on a piece of parchment for a few minutes then placed it in the Clossire and closed the door.  "They should be comfortable in this warm weather also."

            Rumbling could be heard a few minutes later, and a few minutes after that the door opened and displayed two elegant looking costumes.  Severus reached in and pulled out an exquisite looking costume that he held up for Hermione to see.  It was a deep burgundy-coloured, one shouldered dress that had thin ribbon straps that would go over one shoulder.  The open-back dress was made of rayon, and the skirt of the dress looked like it would begin about mid-thigh on the left and slope down to the right to just above her ankle.  

"Oh I love it!" Hermione exclaimed as Severus pulled out his costume; a pair of black pants and a slightly billowy black shirt.  "Let me guess, we're going as salsa dancers!" 

"Or tango, or Latin or Spanish dancers, but yes," he replied as he pulled out two masks.  Hermione's was a burgundy mask that just covered her eyes.  Severus' was the same in black.  "I figure that we can also alter our voices and you can change your hair style for the evening to confuse them.  I don't need to change my hair since they won't really be expecting me."  

"Sounds good, now, I need to go get ready.  I'll meet you downstairs at twenty to five!" Hermione hugged him and ran out of the room to get ready.  

*  *  *  *  *

"Hermione?" Severus knocked on her door a few minutes before they needed to be going.  "May I come in a moment?" 

"Sure," she called from where she was seated at her vanity putting the finishing touches on her make-up.  She turned and stood up as he opened the door and came in.  "Hey, you look great!" 

            Severus did look very dashing in his costume.  The black pants fit him snugly without being too indecent looking.  The slightly billowy black shirt was long sleeves, but made of a very light material that buttoned up in the front with the top two buttons undone.  He completed the outfit with black dress shoes, the black, bandana-like mask that covered his eyes, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail tied with a black ribbon.  

"Thank you, and so do you," he said and pulled a white rose from behind his back.  "A rose for you."  

"It's beautiful, thank you," Hermione smiled as he stepped forward and tucked it into her hair just behind her right ear.  

            Hermione felt very out of characteristic in the costume.  The dress was form-fitting and showed every curve of hers in a very enticing way.  Not bad looking, just very un-like the loose clothes she normally wore.  On her feet were white strappy, high-heeled sandals that accentuated her legs, and gave them the appearance of looking longer than they were.  Her hair was pulled back in a tight chignon at the base of her neck.  Silver earrings with little bells on them dangled from her ears.  She also wore a silver bolo-style necklace that had a rose on it, and no other jewellery but her wedding ring.  

"Let's go," Hermione said as she put on her mask and took the wrapped picture from Severus to carry to the party.  "But first let's change our voices so no one can recognize us as easily."

"All right," Severus muttered the incantation and his voice deepened as hers rose higher, both sounding very different from their usual mellow voice pitches. Holding out his arm, they walked to the front porch, and apparated to the Weasley's where they were greeted by Charlie Weasley who was standing near the Weasley home apparition point, greeting people and quickly ushering them inside.  

"Hello whoever you are," he said making two check marks on a piece of paper he was holding.  "You're the last two people to arrive, and Harry should be here soon, so get in soon." 

"You don't know who we are?" Hermione asked, curious as she handed her gifts to him to add to the large pile.  

"Nope, my mum just told me to check off the number of people that arrived so everyone can keep their identity secret.  We're expecting around thirty five people or so, including my family," Charlie explained as they walked into the decorated backyard. 

            Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had done an awesome job of decorating the backyard.  Paper lanterns were charmed to float around the perimeter of the yard while little white lights were charmed to float above the food tables, picnic tables, and dance floor.  A good size portion of the middle of the yard was transfigured to a hardwood floor for dancing, and a stereo had been set up near one edge of it.  Two long tables were laden with tons of platters of delicious food, desserts, and drinks.  Several other tables that could seat small groups of people were set up around the dance floor with flowers on them.  At one of the tables Hermione could see who she was pretty sure was the rest of the Weasley clan due to the red hair they all shared.  Ginny had dressed up as a faerie, Bill as an Egyptian pharaoh, Charlie as a (what else?) dragon tamer, Percy was dressed up as a mob leader since he already owned many suits, Fred and George as a pair of rabbit's feet, and Ron as a Chudley Cannons quidditch player.  Hermione could see other people in varying degrees of costume.  Some had done as Fred and George and worn actual costumes.  Some had done like Ginny and made simple costumes, and others had done as herself and Severus and taken clothes from their wardrobes and donned masks.   

"Hi, what are you supposed t'be?" a little boy about five years old or so came running up to them, dressed as Superman.  

"We're tango dancers.  What's your name and how old are you?" Hermione kneeled down so she was eye level with him.  "Who are you here with?"

"My name's Archibald, but everyone calls me Archie.  I'm five and I'm here with my Mum and my Da," Archie said rocking on his heels.  

"Well who are they?" Severus asked, making an attempt to sound nice, but to Archie, he still sounded mean.  

"He's kinda scary, who's he?" Archie leaned over and whispered (not very quietly) into Hermione's ear.  

"This is my husband, and don't worry," she whispered back to him.  "He's really not so tough." 

"Okay.  Well, if ya really want t'know, my Mummy and Da are Oliver and Katie." Archie pointed to two people standing among others talking.  They were dressed as Batman and Cat-Woman.  

"Oliver Wood and Katie Bell are your parents?" Severus asked incredulously.  

"No," Archie stared at him.  "Oliver Wood and Katie Wood are my parents, and actually they are my 'dopted parents."  

"You're adopted?" Hermione asked, and Archie nodded.  "Well your parents are pretty lucky to have you.  What do you say I take you back over to them so they don't worry about you?" 

"Okay," he said and took her hand.  He grabbed Severus' hand too, surprising him.  "You gotsa come with us so you don't have to be worried."  

            Hermione exchanged a smile with Severus over Archie's head as he led them over to his parents, Oliver and Katie.  

"Archie, where have you been?" Katie reached down and picked him up as he let go of Severus and Hermione's hands and ran over to his mom and dad.  

"I met mango dancers!" 

"I think he means tango dancers," Oliver commented as Hermione and Severus walked closer.  "Thanks for bringing him back over." 

"Oh that's all right." Hermione replied.  "He is adorable, when did you adopt him?" 

"How'd you know we adopted him?" Oliver asked as he picked his son up. 

"Well first of all, you two graduated not that long ago so the numbers don't match up, and second of all, he told us," Hermione smiled.  

"Do we know you?  Who are you?  Who's he?" Katie blurted off several questions at once.  

"Yes you know us, we're not supposed to tell who we are, and this is my significant other," Hermione replied fighting a smile as Severus grimaced at Katie's pestering.  

"Everyone get ready!  Harry's just arrived!" Ginny yelled as she ran into the backyard.  

            Everyone ducked down behind nearby tables or ran to hide behind one of the many hedges lining the edge of the yard.  Hermione and Severus ducked down behind the barrels of butterbeer.  Hermione almost fell over when stooping down, so Severus placed an arm around her waist to steady her.  Hermione smiled when he didn't remove it after she had regained her balance.  

"Hello Harry, the boys are out back in the field setting up, so go on out," Mrs. Weasley could be heard saying from the kitchen.  

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," they could faintly hear Harry reply as he walked outside.

"SURPRISE!!!!!" Everyone yelled as they jumped out.  Harry looked stunned and then began laughing as everyone came over giving him birthday greetings.  

"All right everybody, help yourselves to food," Mr. Weasley spoke so his voice carried across the yard.  

            Hermione and Severus were right next to the food table so they quickly helped themselves to fried chicken, potato salad, biscuits, and butterbeer before going to sit at one of the small tables.  They were soon joined by Archie who had piled his plate with pizza.  

"Hiya, my Mummy said I could sit here if I didn't bother ya and if ya didn't mind," Archie set his plate down.  "Is that okay?"

"Of course, you go tell her we said its fine," Hermione replied before Severus could open his mouth to refuse.  

"THEY SAID I CAN SIT WITH 'EM MUMMY!" Archie yelled out attracting a lot of attention and causing several people to chuckle.  Katie just waved her hand and went back to talking with Harry and some others who Hermione assumed were former Gryffindor quidditch team members.  

            Archie pushed a chair between Severus and Hermione and plopped down on it.  Somehow he managed to demolish his slices of pizza while keeping up a running commentary about Superman and all his latest adventures.  He also chattered about his Mummy and Da's quidditch team and their practices, and Hermione was sure that he would follow in his parent's footsteps as a professional quidditch player.  As people were finishing up dinner, someone began playing music.  

"All right everyone, the dance floor is now open, so go dance!" Hermione knew from the announcer's voice that it was Lee Jordan.  Severus and Hermione sat for the next hour talking with each other, left alone by everyone else except for a few inquisitive glances and people saying hello.  And of course, the seemingly ever-present Archie.  

"Would you dance with me?  My mummy's busy talking," Archie rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back.  

"I would love to," Hermione took his hand and walked with him out onto the semi-crowded dance floor as a slow song came on.  

            Severus watched as his wife bent down and said something to Archie, to which he nodded.  A moment later she picked him up in her arms so they could dance more easily.  He watched as the little boy looked over at him, then leaned in and whispered something in Hermione's ear.  Hermione threw back her head and laughed, and Severus thought she had never looked more beautiful.  Before he could stop it, the thought of her holding their child like that and looking happy popped into his head.  He quickly erased it from his mind.  He stood up as an upbeat salsa song came on and walked over to the pair.  

"May I have her back for this song?" He asked Archie. 

            Archie nodded and scrambled back over to his parents after Hermione set him down.  Severus took Hermione's hand and began leading her through some of the salsa moves.  He pulled her a little closer after a few steps and leaned his head down so she could hear him.  

"What did that bothersome boy say about me that was so funny?" Severus asked, his breath lightly tickling Hermione's ear.  

"He's not bothersome, be nice," Hermione chided him.  "He just said that you looked like Zorro, which I hadn't even realised till he mentioned it." 

"What on earth is Zorro?" 

"Who, you mean."

"Fine, _who_ on earth is Zorro."

"He's this dashing movie character who dresses in all black and saves beautiful girls," Hermione smiled sweetly at him as he spun her out and then back in again.  

"_Great_," Severus drawled. "Just what I always wanted, to be a dashing movie character." 

"Well you do look dashing tonight.  Black is a good colour on you, although I think we need to go shopping sometime and get you some other colour robes." 

"You are not touching my clothes, and for your information I do own other colours."

"Really?  What?" Hermione asked, doubtful. 

"I have a dark green robe, a dark silver robe, two dark brown robes with my family crest on them, and a dark blue robe with various decorations on it for royal functions- weddings and coronations and the like," he stated.  

"Fine, fine, whatever you say," Hermione said as the song ended.  

"Okay everyone; we're going to open presents now, so gather around the birthday boy!" Bill Weasley called out and everyone made their way over to where several tables had been set up around the pile of gifts.  Hermione took Severus' outstretched hand as they walked over to where everyone was sitting down.  They took their seats on one of the benches so that their backs were to the table top.  

"Okay everyone, here's the deal with the unmasking," Mr. Weasley stood up, motioning for quiet.  "As Harry here opens his presents, whoever gave it will reveal their self, all right?"  

            Harry began opening his gifts, receiving all sorts of things.  Oliver, Katie, and Archie gave him a gift certificate to Quality Quidditch Supplies, Fred and George gave him some prank items, and Dean and Seamus had gotten him some treats and toys for Hedwig, saying she deserved some gifts too.  Ginny gave him a book on some of the greatest wizard battles in history, Mrs. Weasley gave him a sweater, Mr. Weasley gave him one of his favourite batteries from his collection along with a book about the Ministry of Magic, Neville gave him a rememberall, Alicia and Angelina conspired to give him a broom cleaning kit, and Ron gave him a Chudley Cannons poster and some chocolate frogs.  Soon they were nearing the bottom of the pile, and finally came to Hermione and Severus' gifts. 

"Blimey!" Harry exclaimed as he opened the box the broom was in.

"What is it Harry?" Charlie asked since Harry was just staring at it in the box and no one could see what it was.  

"It's a _Silverwing 5000_!" he said excitedly as he held it up for everyone to see.  There was a good deal of scrambling as everyone clamoured to get a good look at it, and it was a few minutes before everyone got back to their seats, still talking about what an awesome broom it was.  

"Who's it from Harry?" Ron asked.  

"It doesn't say," Harry checked and saw the other box with the matching wrapping paper.  "Oh wait, there's another one here." 

            Harry tore off the paper and opened the box, once again staring in silence at the gift before pulling it out of the box at someone's prodding.  

"It's a picture of my parents on their wedding day," he responded quietly yet happily when asked what it was. 

            He passed it around so everyone could see.  As it passed by Severus and Hermione, Severus took off their voice-altering charms.  Even though Severus hadn't wanted to come, the look of gratitude and happiness on Hermione's face as she watched Potter open it was some gratification.  

"Who gave you the gifts?" Mrs. Weasley asked no one specifically.  "They must really care about you." 

"Hardly," Severus snorted before he could stop himself, drawing the attention of everyone.  

"Stop it," Hermione slapped his arm lightly.  "They're from us Harry." 

"Hermione?" Harry questioned.  "Is that you?" 

"And her husband too!" Archie yelled out as Hermione stood up and took off her mask.  

"Husband?!" Several people exclaimed.  

"Yes…didn't you read yesterday's Daily Prophet?" Hermione asked, confused.

"None were delivered due to an owl flu epidemic," Ginny explained.  

"Oh no," Hermione turned to Severus who was still sitting down.  "What do I do?" 

"What do you mean what do you do?" Ron asked, confused like the rest of the group.  

"I believe that she is trying to find the kindest way of informing you that she and I were married about a month ago," Severus stood up and removed his mask, shocking everyone, especially Ron, who promptly passed out cold.  Ginny quickly splashed some water on his face to wake him up.  

"You married _him_!!" Ron yelled, once he gained consciousness again, expressing the majority of the crowds' thoughts.  "Why!?"

"Don't worry; he's really nice!" Archie piped up, but was quickly silenced by Katie.  

"Okay, so let's get this straight…" Mr. Weasley tried to be reasonable.  "You two got married a month ago…and something about the Daily Prophet?" 

"We attended this ball the other day and photographers took our picture since it was the first time the Lord and Lady Snape, us, had attended the event in quite a while.  The picture was on the front page of yesterday's paper with a large headline.  We assumed that everyone had seen it and would know about us.  That was a relief for me since I was worried as to how you would react." Hermione began to become emotional, as she seemed prone to do in situations like these.  "I didn't know how to tell you all."

"Don't cry Mynee," Archie ran over, reached his arms up, and hugged her around the waist.  "I still like you." 

"Thank you Archie," Hermione knelt down and hugged him back, gathering herself and her emotions together.  

"I think what we need to do is sit down and answer all of your questions," Severus spoke slowly.  "Then perhaps we can continue with Mr. Potter's birthday celebration."  

            Everyone sat back down and for the next hour and a half or so asked Hermione and Severus questions.  Several times Ron had to go inside and calm himself down, so shocked and disgusted was he.  By the end of the interrogation everyone seemed satisfied, if a bit weirded out still about the whole situation.  Most people, while shocked, were surprisingly accepting and understanding of Hermione's and Severus' reasons.

"Hey all Gryffindor guys, you know what this means!" Fred and George yelled out as extremely mischievous looks crossed their faces.  

"Time for **The**** Talk**!" All the Gryffindor guys yelled.  

            Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Percy all gathered around Severus and frog-marched him away from the rest of the group for 'the talk' that consisted of what the consequences would be if he broke her heart in any way, shape, or form.  

"What did they say to you?" Hermione asked as Severus came back a few minutes later looking paler than usual.

"Nothing I ever want to hear again," Severus replied, refusing to say any more.  "Even the threat of taking off house points didn't phase your year-mates."  

"All right everyone, we still have dessert, so gather round to sing happy birthday to Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called a while later after Harry finished opening the last of his gifts.  

            The rest of the party wrapped up without any further commotion, and a spectacular display of Filibuster Fireworks set off by the twins.  People soon began to leave, and over the next twenty minutes Harry was busy saying good-bye and thanks to everyone until only the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and Severus were left.  

"I'm sorry if we ruined your party Harry," Hermione came over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  

"That's all right Mione, it wasn't your fault the Daily Prophet owls all caught the flu so we didn't know," Harry replied as he ran a hand through his messy hair.  "Thanks again, both of you, for the presents, especially the picture.  It means a lot." 

"You're welcome, but you really have Severus to thank for that.  He took it himself at your parent's wedding," Hermione smiled as she pushed Severus forward to talk to Harry while she went to say good-bye to the Weasley's.  

"I don't think I'll ever get used to her calling you that," Harry smiled, shaking his head.  "But thank you Professor Snape, and congratulations." 

"You're welcome Mr. Potter," Severus shook his outstretched hand.  "But don't think that because you are best friends with my wife that I will be any easier on you in class." 

"I wouldn't dream of it Professor." 

"We need to be going Harry," Hermione interrupted after saying good-bye to Ron who was grudgingly becoming more accepting.  "Severus and I are going shopping tomorrow." 

"For what?" Severus asked as they began walking to the apparition point.  

"New robes," Hermione replied just before apparating home, leaving an irritated Severus and a laughing Harry.  

A/N:  Okay everyone, that's it for this chapter.  This chapter is almost 4,500 words long, and I hope you all liked it.  The party scene was tough to write, and it was tough for me to write the reactions.  I mainly saw people being too stunned and shocked to really do much, and Ron of course passing out cause he over-reacts to everything.  Archie is just one idea that popped into my head as I wrote this chapter, and I thought he was just kind of something fun to throw in.  Anyways, I hope you liked it, and as always, review if you like, but it's okay if you don't. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer:  As always, it's not mine.  

A/N:  WOW…Once again, I can't believe how awesome you people are!  Even after all the time it took me to up-date my pitiful story, you still read it.  Coolies, major coolies, hee hee.  Thanks so much everyone, it means so much.  And I know I always say that, but I'm struggling on some tough issues with myself, and the support and your reviews makes my day.  Umm…let's see, what else?  Oh yeah!  Some people commented in their reviews :-) that I should've made Hermione and Severus attract everyone's attention by doing an awesome dance together or something.  I'll admit it crossed through my mind, but then I thought, they seem more like the types who wouldn't want to attract quite so much attention to themselves, especially since it was Harry's b-day.  Don't worry, in a couple of chapters there's going to be some singing and dancing back at school and all.  Now, as always, onto the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Eleven

"Hermione?" Severus looked up at the large clamour that came from the front porch.  It had been a week since Harry's birthday party had passed.

            He stood up glancing at his watch, 6:55.  Walking to the main hall he got there just in time to see the door slam open showing a frustrated Hermione standing holding a paper bag split down the side with a few groceries in it.  Through the open door he could see the rest of the groceries on the porch and the walkway outside.  He started to say something, but the glare she was giving him told him that he better not say a word if he valued his life.  He held his hands up in defeat as she stormed past, and then went outside to the porch.  Shaking his head in amusement, he sat down on the porch swing and picked up a can of beans from the floor.  A moment later Hermione came out onto the porch looking annoyed as she surveyed the porch and the spilt groceries.  Walking over to the swing she sat down next to Severus.  

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" she replied, sounding tired.  

"May I ask what you were doing?"

"I went shopping today for last minute school supplies, and then I went to a grocery store to get some things." 

"What for?"

"I wanted to make dinner tonight.  Tortellinis and an old fashioned Italian meat sauce, just like my nana used to make.  I guess I should've had the stuff packed into two bags, but I thought one would be easier." 

"Why didn't you just shrink everything?" Severus asked.  

"Cause then everything tastes a little different, that's why," she stated matter-of-factly as she leaned back and laid her head on his shoulder.  They sat enjoying the silence as they watched the sun set, neither caring about anything.  

            The next two weeks passed quietly for Hermione and Severus with their friendship blossoming like the July roses that Hermione loved so much.  She and Severus had fallen into the habit of taking a walk together every evening down by the lake.  During those walks, they played a game of sort with each other.  One would ask a question, and the other would have to answer it, and honestly.  It was during one of these talks that Hermione learned about how Severus became a Death Eater.  

"Severus?" Hermione spoke up soon after they had begun their evening walk. 

"Hmm?" 

"I know we said we'd always answer, and honestly, but if you don't want to, you don't have to," Hermione began.  "But I was wondering how you ever became a death eater?" 

"I was wondering when you would get around to asking that," Severus replied then grew silent for so long that Hermione thought he wasn't going to answer.  However just when she was getting ready to ask something else, he began to speak.  

"I guess it began when I first went to Hogwarts, however my mind was made up definitely in sixth year," his voice took on a slight far-away tone.  "I was, as you know, in Slytherin, and therefore considered evil.  In that house, I was always surrounded by others who, along with myself, were expected to learn dark arts.  Not defence against them, but all the curses and evil spells that we might possibly need to torment, hurt, or humiliate someone.  Most evenings I'm sure you and your friends did homework, or talked about quidditch, or played chess or some such activity along those lines.  While that did happen in my house, more often than not, there were discussions about the latest curses and spells instead of homework, talk about the latest evil item every dark wizard should have instead of quidditch, and strategizing about the quickest way to bring down an opponent instead of chess.  Our house was one that believed in unity, yet each person had to watch themselves.  Your friends could stand by you one moment, and the next, not want anything to do with you.

"You know all about the night that Sirius Black tricked me in my sixth year, nearly resulting in my demise had it not been for Potter.  I was angry and humiliated, even though no one knew except for those four, but that was enough.  A few weeks after that incident, Lucius Malfoy transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang, and became one of the few friends and allies I had in my year.  I was still feeling the need for revenge on Black when Lucius approached me about…a group of sorts he called it, that he was part of.  He said all the right things:  that I'd have power, allies, and what I was nearly desperate for, revenge.  The ultimate bait for me was the fact that if I joined, Voldemort would supply me with a state-of-the-art potions lab, any ingredients I could ever need, and a monthly salary to top it all off.  The only condition was that I would have to brew him various potions as he needed them.  After thinking it over for maybe one night, I approached Lucius with my decision to join the Death Eaters." 

"Oh," Hermione said softly.  A few minutes later she asked, "Why did you come back to Professor Dumbledore?" 

"Once again, it begins with Hogwarts.  In my seventh year I began courting another seventh year by the name of Emmeline Lapettia.  She and I continued to see each other over the next year, and stayed together after we graduated.  We were very much in love, and our parents began making preparations for an engagement party, though nothing was official mind you.  It was just assumed that we would, and I would've agreed at the time.  A few days later however, Voldemort called a meeting with me asking that I brew a body deterioration potion.  It is an illegal one with no antidote or reversal spell.  What it does is to cause the body to turn on itself and begin deteriorating.  Over a period of two weeks, the victim's hair will fall out, then skin will start drying up and cracking, the teeth start rotting, flesh begins to burn, bones turn brittle and begin to break with the slightest movement.  Then the organs of the body begin to not function properly, wreaking havoc on the stomach and bowel movements.  The last to go is the brain and heart, which stop when the lungs fill up with fluid from the other organs which by now are mostly a soggy mass.  Then the person is mercifully able to die.  I brewed the potion without any qualms and turned it over to him.  Not two weeks later, Emmeline was dead, and I knew it was my bloody fault that she had died.  Death eaters weren't supposed to be in love.  That tore me apart and I'm afraid made me somewhat bitter.  Not being able to forgive myself, even though I hadn't known Voldemort was going to administer it to her, I met with Albus.  To the day that Voldemort died, I helped Albus, with my only thought being that by helping the Order, I might help to somehow fill the void in my heart."  

"Oh Severus," Hermione took his large hand with her own and squeezed gently, hoping to somehow comfort him, take away his pain.  "It wasn't your fault, and if Emmeline were here, you know she wouldn't blame you either.  You couldn't have possibly known that Voldemort was going to use it against her." 

"Over the years I've come to realise that, but I still wish there was something I could've done." 

"There is.  Just forgive yourself," Hermione took her other hand and placing it on Severus' cheek, turned his face towards her.  "And don't try to forget her either.  She's helped to make you who you are today.  And even if you're not proud of the man you are, I am."

"Thank you," Severus took hold of both of Hermione's hands in his own.  "For listening, and not judging." 

            Hermione simply smiled and they walked back to their house in silence.  That next day was spent packing up trunks in preparation for their departure to Hogwarts.  Severus had to go back a week early to submit lesson plans and clean up the lab and supply room.  Hermione, of course, was going back with him, and therefore had to pack up her school supplies.  That was soon done thanks to Blossom who helped Hermione get all her things together.  Just before lunch she took her things down to the front hall to meet Severus.  

"Let's go, I can't wait to get back!" Hermione said impatiently.  "I heard that the library is going to be receiving a new delivery of books that I haven't read." 

"MmmHmm," Severus just rose an eyebrow, but held out the toothpick that was serving as their portkey to Hogwarts.  Moments later it jerked them off their feet in a whirl.

"Oh that is a sight for sore eyes!" Hermione exclaimed once they landed.  In front of them beyond the gate was Hogwarts, the home Hermione had known for most of the past six years.  

"I think I have to agree with you.  It's good to be back," Severus replied, and gathering their stuff, they made their way up to the school.  

A/N:  Hey everyone, hope you liked it.  The first part was inspired by a song I like, and will use later on in the story.  Some sort of reward (sneek-peek as to ideas and the chance to name something, I don't know for sure yet) if you're the first to guess the song!  Anyways, review or don't, it's all good.  


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer:  It's not mine, although I love to wreak havoc on the characters and do a horrible job at writing them.  

A/N:  Thanks so much everyone for the reviews!  Let's see, something I realised, a mistake I made:  Harry actually should have been turning 17, since it's just before his seventh year, not 18, but I'm too lazy to go back and change it to a "Super Seventeen" party instead of "Enchanting Eighteen" so he's going to be 18, okay?  And a clue as to the song that inspired the beginning of chapter eleven is that it's a Kenny Chesney song.  Anyways, **this chapter is dedicated to JuicyJuice **for her review which inspired the conversation at the beginning of _this_ chapter, thank you!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Twelve

"Hermione, may I ask you a question?" Severus asked as they began the mile-long walk to the castle.  It was so long in order to give the school occupants a little time to prepare if surprise invaders crossed onto the property. 

"You just did, but sure, go ahead," Hermione laughed as Severus glared at her in mock annoyance.  

"What made you decide to enter the matchmaking programme in the first place to find a husband?" 

"What made you?" she shot back, defensively.

"My father entered me when my brother became a monk in order to secure the future of the Snape lineage, and you're avoiding the question." 

"I already told you, it was because I wanted to be able to get a good job in the future." 

"I know, but I don't think you're telling me the whole story.  You're ambitious, but for some reason I hadn't envisioned you as one who would marry simply for the sake of marrying.  You seemed more like the type who would marry for love." 

"True love, I'm convinced, is something that doesn't exist for me.  I had a taste of it when I went to Viktor Krum's house the summer after fourth year.  He and I had so much fun, and I loved spending time with him.  On my last day there, I even told him I loved him, and what did he do?  He laughed in my face!  Told me I was a little girl, who would never be worth anything to him other than a halfway decent screw for the summer, and yes I gave up my virginity to him, it was stupid, I know, and I regret it.  That, and the other things he said, crushed all the immature ideals of love that I held," Hermione answered bitterly.  "But that doesn't exactly answer your question, does it?" 

            Severus wisely said nothing.  

"Let's see, where to start?  I guess the best spot would be at the beginning of this past June.  I had sent off resumes to about a dozen places that were advertising for summer interns and the like.  Five of them owled me back asking me to come in for an interview, so I set up times to go in.  The five I went to were two departments in the ministry, an advertising agency, a large potions supply business, and a law firm.  At the ministry and the advertising agency, I was given a sheet with questions to answer, and I did, and when I was called in to talk with the hiring executive, they would scan the paper, and then pass it back a few moments later.  Each time they told me thank you and that they'd keep my resume on file, however they never asked for my address or anyway they could reach me.  When the same thing happened at the law firm, I got very angry and blew up at the hiring executive."

"I don't think that helped your chances any," Severus commented dryly.   

"Of course it didn't.  After I stormed out of his office, I asked out loud to no one in particular what I was doing wrong!  An older woman, one of the secretaries, smiled apologetically and said it wasn't me, it was who I wasn't.  I asked her what she meant by that, and she responded that I wasn't a Mrs.  Somebody.  Apparently, almost all firms in the wizarding world hire married woman for actual jobs.  As a young single woman, I might cause distraction in the workplace if I was 'available' and that since I was single, the only job I'd be able to find anywhere would be like her; a secretary, or possibly as a librarian or a teacher."  

"Well you do love books and learning," Severus pointed out.

"But I don't want them as a career!" Hermione breathed heavily for a moment to catch her breath as the path they were on grew steeper.  "Although teaching would be fun, I wanted to do something that could help the world!  And I'd never be able to do if I didn't have a good job.  And getting a good job was something I couldn't do if I wasn't married."

"Hence the reason you applied to the agency."

"Yes, which brings us back to the present," Hermione replied.  

"I suppose it does," Snape was silent for a moment.  "I can see that you would've been angry, but did you consider at all what your housemates would say?  Your friends?"

"Well the day I talked to that secretary, I walked out of the building and right across the street was the matchmaking agency, so I walked over, found out all about it, and filled a form out right there and then.  I didn't even really register what I had really done till later, but I didn't regret it.  I _was_ nervous about what everyone would say.  I swear, I must have drafted a dozen letters apiece to Harry and Ron, telling them what I had done, applying to find a prospective life partner, but I never quite got the nerve to send it.  I just hoped that when they did find out, they would be the friends I've known and loved for six years, and accept my decision.  The same goes for my housemates; I just hope they accept it, and so far, no one's let me down."

"I see.  One last question, if I may?" At her nod he continued.  "Why did you choose me?  I've heard you defend your decision to others, but I'd like to know for myself." 

"I had several horrible applicants, like Percy Weasley and Lockhart, and when you came around; I wasn't looking forward to doing the whole process again, so when you slid the ring across the table, I said yes.  Like I _truthfully_ told my mother that evening, I didn't care about the fact so much that you're my professor although that was quite weird at first.  But you're knowledgeable about all sorts of things, you're more mature than the boys my age, you're from a well-to-do respected family, so if I _should_ decide not to work later on, I don't have to worry about money.  Also, you'll take care of me, whether or not you really want to, and not hurt me or exploit me, and you'll let me finish school.  That's so much more than some of the applicants were willing to do.  I don't know if I ever told you thank you by the way." 

"No, but you're welcome.  You've helped me to, saving me from my family's curse." 

"I think we were a beneficial match to each, as odd a match as it may be," Hermione smiled at him as they arrived at last at the main doors and walked in.  "I don't have any regrets."

"Dobby!" Severus called out.  A moment later the elf appeared, and squealing, hugged Hermione before turning back to Severus.  "Hermione and I were married over the summer, so she will now be sharing my room.  Take our things down to my quarters please." 

"Yes sir, Dobby happy to sir, and gives congratulations to sir and ma'am on wedding!" He hugged Hermione again before disappearing with their things.  

"Lunch just started a few minutes ago, so I thought we would just go ahead and join the rest of the staff, and inform them of our nuptials," Severus explained as they walked towards the great hall. 

"They don't know either?" Hermione asked.  "And what about the fact that I'm a student, is there a rule about that?" 

"If the prophet owls were sick then they won't know, although Albus might.  He knows everything somehow.  If my memory serves me correctly, there is no rule, but Albus will know for sure," Severus replied as they walked into the great hall where most of the staff was seated at the high table.  

"Severus!" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed in surprise as she saw them and got up from her chair and quickly walked down to them. 

"Hello Minerva," Severus replied as he returned her embrace.  Minerva was the only staff member who actually was more than just nice to him, and always treated him like a son, contrary to the competitiveness they displayed during the school year.  

"Ah, Severus, Hermione, a pleasure to see you!" Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling as he and the other teachers came down to welcome Severus back.  The other teachers hid looks of curiosity as to why Hermione was there.  

"May I extend my congratulations to you both!  A certain red-headed friend of yours, Hermione, sent me a rather loud howler asking me if I knew about the two of you.  I hadn't, but I was happily surprised to find out.  A true marriage of minds!" Albus' eyes grew bright with delight.  "Wonderful, wonderful." 

"Bloody imbecile, I'm going to kill him," Hermione muttered under her breath when Dumbledore mentioned 'the red-headed friend'.

"Albus?  What are you babbling about now?" Professor Sprout asked, looking as confused as the rest of the staff.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it?" He asked, and the staff all nodded.  "So sorry, but it happens to us old people."

"Severus and Miss Granger here were married a few weeks ago on July third if I'm not mistaken?  Excuse me, Lady Snape."

"Please Professor, Mrs. Snape, or Hermione.  Severus doesn't use his title, and neither do I," Hermione smiled, blushing slightly.

"Congratulations!"  They staff members surrounded them once they overcame their shock.  They were surprised by the match, but were happy that Severus had found someone, especially someone like Hermione who would be a worthy opponent for him on numerous levels.  

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione went over to him leaving Severus surrounded by everyone else.  "Are there any…rules against students and professors marrying?" 

"First off, call me Albus, and secondly, Hogwarts does have a rule that Professors and students are not to marry.  However at the time you were married, you were not his student, so I don't consider any rules broken.  However, some of the parents familiar with school policy might disagree."

"Oh," Hermione responded, wondering if she would have to quit school.  

"So to remedy that, I'm making you a professor!" Albus smiled and clapped his hands gleefully at the look of shock that came over her face. 

"Professor!?" Hermione's exclamation caught Severus' attention, and he excused himself from the group to see what was going on.  

"What's going on?" he asked.  

"Albus has made me a professor!" 

"What subject are you going to teach?"

"I- oh, I don't know," Hermione laughed at herself.  "Albus, what subject am I going to teach?  And what about finishing my education?" 

"I don't want you to become overwhelmed, so you will continue to take the core classes, Transfiguration, potions, charms, and defence against the dark arts, along with one extracurricular class, I'm assuming Arithmancy?" she nodded as he continued on.  "As to what class you'll be teaching, Professor Binns, sadly, crossed over a few days ago, so what I would like to do is combine all the houses in one grade level together for a large class.  You would teach all the first years Monday morning, all the second years Monday afternoon, all the third years on Tuesday morning, all the fourth years on Tuesday afternoon, all the third years on Wednesday morning, all the fourth years on Wednesday afternoon, all the fifth years on Thursday morning, all the sixth years on Thursday afternoon, and all the seventh years on Friday morning.  Your classes will be larger then most at around forty students, give or take, but I am confident that you'll be fine."  (A/N:  I'm estimating about 10 students in each grade for each house, give or take a few, equalling 40, ok?)

"Oh thank you Albus!" Hermione hugged the old man and then turned to Severus.  "I'm going to be a professor!" 

"Thanks Albus," Severus said teasingly.  "There'll be no living with her now." 

"Oh shut it you," Hermione glared, but quickly smiled as she ran over to tell the other teachers her good news.  

"Thank you Albus," Severus said as he watched Hermione.  "For giving her the job and allowing her to continue her classes."

"She saved me the hassle of advertising for a History of Magic teacher.  I also think that the student's dismal history grades will improve with living professor," Albus clapped Severus lightly on the back, much like a father would do.  "Besides, it makes an old man like me happy to see how she's changing you, for the better I might add." 

"Her friendship is…precious to me, and you're right, she is changing me.  I feel different, although I'll have you know I still plan on being the same evil potions master once the students arrive." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Albus laughed heartily.  

            Everyone went back to the high table to finish lunch.   Another chair had automatically appeared for Hermione next to where Severus usually sat.  After finishing her chicken salad, she walked with Severus down to the dungeons while he gave her the rundown on all the passwords and commands to their rooms, his private lab, the storeroom, and his classroom.  Once they arrived at their quarters, he showed her around.  

"I had forgotten there is only one bed," Severus remarked as they walked into the bedroom.  "We can add another room off of the living room for you." 

"Actually," Hermione looked nervous and avoided looking at him.  "Would it be okay if I just stayed in here?  You have a queen size bed, and I don't want to make any more hassle for anyone."

"It's up to you.  I'd find that-" Severus searched for a word to aptly describe what he wanted to say.  "Agreeable." 

"Thanks.  By the way, who did the décor?" She asked to fill the slightly awkward silence.  

"I did, however you may change it if you don't like it," he replied as they went back into the kitchen to make some coffee.  

"No, I like it, although I think we need to add a little more Gryffindor-ness into the mix," she smiled evilly at him.  

"If you must, however if you change everything to be completely burgundy and gold, than I will be forced to hex you!" Severus threatened.  

            Hermione burst out laughing, and Severus soon joined in.  From up in his office, Albus watched the two of them, his heart swelling with happiness at two of his 'children' so perfectly matched up.  Any outsider could see they were attracted to each other.  However they didn't want to admit to it, and Albus had a plan to change that.  And soon if he had anything to say about it.  

A/N:  Okie dokie, that's it for this chapter!  I had fun writing the part at the end- Albus playing matchmaker, hee hee.  Except they're already together, but y'all know what I mean.  How many of you thought that I was going to make Hermione teach something?  Brownies to you guys!  It just seemed logical to me that she would end up teaching something, and since I don't like Binns, History of Magic it was.  I think she'll be able to bring the subject to life!  Okay, bad pun, I know…Anywho, in case you didn't read the first author note at the top of the page, the whole first half of the chapter practically was inspired by **JuicyJuice** and her review, so thanks again to her!  As always, if you like, review, if you don't review, if you don't care, that's cool too.  Until next time!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer:  It's not mine, duh!

A/N:  Yea for **crzy4snape** who correctly guessed the song that inspired the beginning of chapter 11:  The Woman With You- by Kenny Chesney.  Good song, I love it!  Anyways, **crzy4snape**, send me an e-mail with Take Time to Smell the Roses as the subject title, and let me know what your e-mail address is so I can start giving you some ideas of what's to come and get your help in naming some things and ideas for the future!  My e-mail is DontLetMeGetMe86aol.com.  Now for everyone else, thanks for reading patiently, lol.  Thank you again everyone for your reviews, and as always, onto what you really want, the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Thirteen

"How's it going?" Severus asked leaning over her shoulder a few days later.  The students were arriving that evening, and Hermione was going over some last minute things. 

"Good.  I'm really excited about teaching.  I don't know what I would've done if Professor Dumbledore hadn't given me Professor Binns' lesson plans to use as a basis," Hermione said from where she was seated in one of the arm chairs in front of the fireplace. 

"You would have created lesson plans based on what you learned the past six years," Severus replied. 

"True, but still, this saves me a lot of time and researching.  The only thing I'm worried about is your house, the seventh years especially," Hermione set her papers down and leaned back in the chair.  "I don't think they'll be happy about the fact that I'm a professor and I'll have authority over them.  The other seventh years and the younger years I think will be fine, or at least, even if they aren't, they'll still respect me."

"Well you aren't going to really have to see them after Christmas," he pointed out.  "Professor Binns just set up lessons about recent history, and then after winter break he had them do individual assignments to be presented at the end of the year.  Unless you plan on doing it differently?"

"No, I like the independent research project idea, but still-"

"You'll be fine," he interrupted.  "They'll have to listen to you because if they don't they'll fail the class and not be able to graduate.  And if they complain, I'm sure Albus will do something."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," he smirked when she shot him a glare.  "Ready to go to dinner?"

"Let's," she set aside her papers and stood up. 

            Hermione took his offered arm as they walked up to the great hall.  Hermione smiled a greeting to the other professors and Albus as she sat down in the chair Severus pulled out for her before he took his seat to her left.  They were about halfway between the end of the table and Albus, and Hermione was grateful for the fact that she didn't have to deal with everyone watching her walk in, although she knew that Albus was going to announce it to everyone anyways.  About ten minutes later Hermione heard voices, and soon after the second through seventh years began filing in, taking their places at the tables.  No one had really taken note of her yet, although she saw Draco, Pansy, and Blaise glare at her every now and then.  She was wondering why they hadn't mentioned anything to anyone else when Professor McGonagall brought the first years in and set up the stool and sorting hat.

"I still can't believe how small and scared looking they are!" Hermione exclaimed in a whisper to Severus who chuckled quietly. 

"You were the same way," he whispered back as the hat finished its song and Professor McGonagall began calling out names. 

"Aldridge, Maximus," she called out and a chubby, cherubic looking boy walked forward. 

"That one's a Slytherin," Severus commented. 

"I don't think so, look at him-he looks like an angel," she replied back once again grateful for the location of her seat which kept her from really being noticed as they blended in to the long line of teachers.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out and the boy went to join his house mates.  

"You were right, how'd you know?" Hermione asked as the next first year was called up. 

"Even if I _hadn't_ known his parents, his first name was a large indicator.  Old families like to name their children with unusual or powerful sounding names, usually after Emperors and rulers and the like."

"You stink," Hermione made a face at him. 

            They continued to converse, trying to anticipate which house a student would end up in.  There wasn't a very large group of first years, only twenty seven, with the final count being seven Slytherins, six Ravenclaws, eight Hufflepuffs, and six Gryffindors. 

"Welcome back students, and welcome to our first years.  May you always think of us fondly!" Professor Dumbledore stood up and greeted the school as Professor McGonagall took away the stool and hat.  "Some beginning of term announcements before we eat."

"Oh gods," Hermione whispered aloud, now feeling slightly nervous.  Severus discreetly took her hand and began rubbing his thumb back and forth on the back of her hand, soothing her.  He remembered that human contact always seemed to calm her nerves, or at least it helped calm them a little. 

"First, Mr. Filch has added several new items to the list of those that are forbidden to be used in school.  For a complete list, please see him.  Secondly, the forbidden forest is, as always, forbidden," Professor Dumbledore winked at Harry and Ron who had the decency to look away.  "I am sure some of you have noticed that there are a few new faces among the staff, so as I introduce them I ask that they stand.  Professor Wood-"

            Professor Dumbledore was cut off by the loud cheering from almost everyone.  Oliver Wood had been a very popular student in school, and it appeared that still rang true as a Professor.  He stood up, waving his hand and smiling jovially before taking his seat.

"Quiet please," Professor Dumbledore smiled.  "Professor Wood will be the flying instructor as Madame Hooch has taken a sabbatical to play quidditch in an American league.  Our new muggle studies instructor is Professor Sanchez."

            An older woman rose slightly from her seat near the end of the table and nodded her head slightly before sitting back down.  The students applauded politely for her. 

"It is to my great sadness that I inform you that Professor Binns has crossed over.  Replacing him is Professor Snape." Albus had to hold back a laugh as looks of horror crossed many students' faces.

"Stand up," Severus hissed at Hermione who was sitting un-moving. 

"I can't, they'll hate me," she responded, looking pale. 

            Severus rolled his eyes and pushed Hermione on the arm still she stood up.  She put a smile on her face as she rose to her feet.  Everyone was sitting there in stunned silence.  No noise could be heard until a sudden shout captured everyone's attention. 

"NO…UNH-UH…NO WAY!" Ron yelled out in shock and disbelief as he jumped to his feet.  "I COULD HANDLE YOUR GOING TO A MATCHMAKING AGENCY.  I COULD TOLERATE THE FACT YOU MARRIED _HIM_, BUT I CAN'T TOLERATE THIS!"

"Mr. Weasley!  Sit down this instant," Severus reprimanded icily as Harry, Dean, and Seamus somehow managed to pull him back down in his seat, although anyone could tell that Ron was seething with anger and was upset.  Hermione saw Ginny put a silencing charm on him, something she was grateful for as she took her seat.  Whispers broke out among all the tables and Hermione was sure that they were wondering what the bloody hell was going on.  Professor Dumbledore once again called for silence before speaking.

"And that brings me to my last announcement.  We would like to congratulate Professor Snape on his marriage to the former Miss Granger this past summer," Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.  "Enjoy!"

            Hermione would've run from the table, but Severus had his hand on her arm.  That, and the knowledge that everyone was watching her and would think her weak, were the three things that kept her from running.  For the rest of the meal however she simply picked at her food, only eating a few bites of salad and not much else.

"Prefects, please lead your houses out, and I leave you with the words kibbutz bobstay boo!" Professor Dumbledore said by way of a dismissal. 

            Hermione and Severus waited a few minutes for the great hall to clear out before heading back to their quarters.  Walking in the hallways, lingering students, especially the older ones, shot her disgusted looks muttered things under their breath.  Things like they knew why she always got such good grades.  Once back in their quarters, Hermione curled up in the chair she had been sitting in earlier, her face in her hands.  Severus could see her shoulders shaking and her frame trembling from the strain of holding back her distress. 

"It'll be okay," he said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder.  That was all it took for Hermione to break down.  She let out a sob, and not knowing what to do, Severus quickly went to the fireplace and threw in some powder.

"Gryffindor tower," he called, sticking his head in a minute later.  "Potter, get down here if you value your life!"

            Severus pulled his head back once he heard people start yelling for Harry to go see Snape.  Hermione was still crying, even more upset sounding then before.  He stood there awkwardly, watching her, not knowing how to act around a sobbing teenage girl.  A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and he quickly went and opened it, admitting Harry.

"You needed me Professor?" Harry asked sounding confused, as he walked in. 

            Severus simply pointed to Hermione.  Harry immediately walked over and gathered her up in his arms, sitting down on the chair as he held her and rocked her back and forth gently.  He had his arms around her, with one hand softly stroking her hair as he held her close to his chest.  Slowly her sobs relented, and her breathing began to return to normal except for a few last shuddering breaths.  Soon her breathing began to slow, and it was evident that she was asleep. 

"Where should I put her Professor?" Harry asked in a whisper, standing up carefully.

            Severus motioned for him to follow him into the bedroom where he pulled back the covers.  Harry laid Hermione on the bed gently before taking off her shoes and socks.  Smoothing back her hair, he placed a kiss on her temple before pulling the covers up over her.  He followed Severus back out into the living room before speaking. 

"She'll be fine in the morning.  I think everything just got to her, and Ron's words were the icing on the cake," Harry said uncomfortably as he stood there, his hands in his pockets. 

"Thank you," Severus replied, also uncomfortable.  "Dealing with emotional girls is not my expertise."

"You're welcome," Harry started for the door.  "Professor?"

"What is it Potter?" he said slightly irritated, but trying to hide it since Harry had just done him a favour.

"Take care of her, all right?"

"You have my word, now get back to Gryffindor tower before I give you detention," he nodded at Harry as he closed the door behind him. 

            Walking back into the bedroom, he stood for a moment watching her.  Seeing her lying there, so innocent and peaceful except for the dried trail of tears on her cheeks, he felt something twinge in his heart.  Not love, he knew that.  As Narcissa had so _eloquently_ pointed out, he had no capacity to love.  Or at least if he did, he had no idea how to go about loving someone.  He didn't know how to name what he was feeling exactly, but he did know that he cared about her, in a way.

            Bending down, he brushed a feather-light kiss on her head before straightening back up, looking surprised by his own actions.  Tucking the covers tighter around her, he went back into the living room and prepared himself for a night on the couch. 

A/N:  Hey everyone, I hope that was a satisfactory reaction from Ron.  I just immediately pictured him blowing up and being completely shocked, and hurt, and angry.  And we all know that Ron doesn't do well with surprises of that magnitude :-)  But anyways, thanks to everyone who read and review if you want its okay if you don't.  Next chapter up in a couple of whiles.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer:  It's not mine, I guess I'm wishing on the wrong star for it since I never get it.

A/N:  Thanks so much everyone for all the reviews!  **Just to let everyone know, I'm going to be leaving on vacation for two weeks from June 2 to June 15.  I'm going to ****Italy****!  I'm so excited, so after this chapter, it may be a little bit before the story's updated, okay?**  This chapter dedicated to **Rosethorn**** Mage **– Love the name!  Anyways, on to the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Fourteen

"Hermione, wake up," a low voice entered her subconscious early Monday morning.

"I don't wanna," she mumbled back rubbing her face deeper into her pillow. 

"Fine then, miss your first class," Severus threatened.

"WHAT!?!" She shot up like a bullet at his statement, and then looked at the clock; 8:24.  Her first class was at 9:00, and she had wanted to get there early. 

"Calm down," Severus smirked as she began rushing in and out of the bathroom gathering her clothes and robes to wear.  "I need to head down to my classroom, but I brought you breakfast, it's on the kitchen table with a warming spell."

"Thanks!" she yelled rushing back into the bathroom, turning on the shower. 

            Severus shook his head, laughing silently to himself as he strode out of the room.  He quickly switched the half-grin on his face to his usual sneer as he entered the halls; he did have a reputation to keep after all.  Slamming open the door, he walked to his desk, glaring at the fourth year Hufflepuffs who cowered in their seats as he began the lesson on healing potions. 

            Meanwhile, Hermione was having a great time with her first year students.  She had walked in and got everything set up just in time for the start of class.  She had introduced herself as Mrs. Snape, saying that would be easier than calling her Professor Snape so that she wouldn't be confused with the potions professor.  As for the actual lesson, it had gone very well.  First years were starting off learning about some of the earliest wizarding battles, so Hermione had the students clear the middle of the room, and set up a small scale diagram and had the students act out the battles using their wands to move various armies and wizards around.  As the students left, she could hear them talking about how interesting that had been.  That made her sigh in relief since she had been so bored with Professor Binns' teaching style.  Closing up her classroom, she gathered her things together to head to her own classes. 

"How was it?" Severus asked at dinner that evening as she sat down next to him. 

"It was great!  I loved teaching them; they were all so well behaved.  I could hear them talking about how interesting the lesson had been too!" Hermione said in an excited breath as she helped herself to some food. 

"And your classes you attended with Mr. Weasley?"

"He still won't talk to me.  He just ignored me in class, but it's all right," Hermione sneaked a glance towards Gryffindor table where Ron kept shooting disgusted and angry looks towards her. 

"Why don't you try talking to him?  Isn't that how you Gryffindors like to do things?  Curse first, talk later?" Severus smirked as he took a sip of water.

"Well I would, but every time I do he just looks at me and then storms off."

"Well then petrify him.  He'll have no choice but to listen to you."

"Severus!" Hermione looked at him mildly irritated.  "You know I can't hex him, he's still considered my student, and besides, what kind of example would I be setting for the younger students?"

"A good one," Severus smirked again as Hermione looked shocked.  "Well if you refuse, why don't you just assign him detention?  Then he'll have to listen to you.  And as a professor, you don't necessarily have to have a reason for giving detentions out.  I know I don't."

"No wonder people say you're a greasy old bastard," Hermione laughed at his fiercest glare.  "But I don't know, I think it'd just make him madder."

"Just do it, otherwise I will, and then I'll turn the detention over to you.  And five points from Gryffindor for insulting a professor."

"Fine," Hermione got up from the table to go tell Ron he had a detention with her tonight.  However, as he saw her approaching, he stood up and left. 

"Ron, could I talk to you?" she asked as she followed him out of the great hall.

"No," he said shortly, not stopping.

"Detention Ron," she called, making him stop in his tracks, but he didn't turn around.  "Tonight at 7, in my classroom, please."

            Unsurprisingly, he didn't say anything, only continued on his way to only Merlin knows where.  Hermione went back to the great hall to let Severus know that she would be administering Ron's detention at 7.  She knew that even if he wouldn't talk to her, he had no choice but to listen to what she had to say. 

"You're late Ron," Hermione commented at 7:10 when he finally showed up. 

"Hmph," he glared at her as he sat down in one of the desks and crossed his arms, not meeting her eyes. 

"Ron, I didn't want to do this, but it was the only way short of petrifying you that I could get you to listen to me," she pleaded with him.  "Now I'm not going to make you do anything, but I am going to explain myself to you, although as your friend I shouldn't have to."

"Whatever," he said under his breath, obviously annoyed. 

"Ron, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about being made a professor, but the thing is I didn't even find out till a few days before term started.  As for the whole situation with Severus, sorry Professor Snape," she amended as he blanched at her use of his first name.  "You seemed understanding before.  I already explained my reasons for the matchmaking agency and all, so why can't you just accept it?"

"Because!" He stated vehemently. 

"That's childish!" she snapped at him.  "You and I have been friends for almost six years now, and you're one of my best friends.  I don't want to lose that!"

"You've changed Mione," he said softly almost 10 minutes later.  "I don't know who you are anymore.  First you go and act totally un-Mione like by applying to that matchmaking agency.  Then you pick Snape out of all the applicants, and I guess I understand your reasons, but still.  And the whole teaching thing was just the final straw I guess.  Everything's changing, and I wish we could just go back to how things were."

"You know they can't Ron," she came over and sat down next to him.  "I guess I have changed; we all have.  Change is something that happens, and we can't stop it, we just have to accept it and learn to deal with it.  I guess I hadn't realised how hard all this would be on you, and I'm sorry.  It's hard on me too, being a wife, a teacher, and a student all in two months.  I've had to learn to deal with Professor Snape on a daily basis, and learn lesson plans so I can teach.  I had never imagined being a teacher and a student at the same time.  And your being angry with me doesn't help."

"I know, and I'm sorry Mione," Ron looked sheepish. 

"I'm sorry too Ron.  I should've explained everything to you and Harry right away instead of putting it off till his party.  Can you forgive me Ron?" Hermione was getting teary eyed as she grasped one of his hands.  "Can we still be still be friends?  Cause I know I'm going to need your and Harry's support."

"Of course Mione," Ron stood up and pulled her up into a hug.  "And can you forgive me for being a prat?"

"I always do," she laughed as they pulled away.  "Oh, I'm sorry about giving you detention, but Professor Snape and I agreed it was the only way to really get you to listen to what I had to say.  You're free to go too, and 10 points to Gryffindor for being a courageous friend."

"It's all right, I don't blame you," Ron smiled back at her.  "I have some homework to finish before tomorrow, so I'll catch you later Mione."

"Bye," she replied as he left the room with a final hug. 

            Hermione closed up her classroom once again before heading back down to her quarters.  After going through the complicated process of undoing the wards, she entered to see Severus sitting at the table grading papers.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," she commented as she hung her robe on one of the hooks inside the doorway. 

"That's because I don't.  These are charmed to allow me to read any students handwriting, no matter how illegible it may be," he looked up at her.  "How did things go with Mr. Weasley?"

"Good, we talked and got things cleared up, and we're friends again," she replied sitting down in the chair next to his.

"So no more crying episodes like the other evening?"

"No more."

"Good, because I don't like dealing with crying girls, never mind the fact I don't know how to deal with them," Severus took off his glasses and set them down on the pile of papers he had just finished. 

"Well you should learn sometime, you never know when one of your Slytherin females will come crying to you about something," Hermione teased, poking him on the arm. 

"Oh be quiet," he poked her back, her playful manner rubbing off on him. 

"Why don't you make me?" she challenged, leaning in to look him in the eye. 

"Maybe I will," he challenged back, also leaning in close to her till their faces were almost touching. 

"Oh really?" her eyes narrowed.

"Really," he narrowed his eyes, mocking her.  "_Silencio_."

            Hermione's eyes widened as she heard him cast the spell, and Severus burst out laughing at the look of shock on her face.  She hadn't been expecting that, and now the score was Severus:  1, Hermione:  Zip. 

            Life…was good. 

A/N:  Okay everyone, a little bit of Ron/Hermione back to being friends.  I couldn't keep him mad at her, she's gonna need him when certain Slyths start being mean (Cough Draco Cough), so I had them make up.  Also, a little bit of Hermione/Severus fun-ness at the end to hold ya over till the next update, which will be a while, so don't hate me :-) okay?  Till next time, review if you want, it's cool if you don't!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: Okay peoples, it's not mine, so you can't have it!

A/N: Hello everyone!!!! I'm back in the U.S.A. as of a few days ago, dealing with jet-lag and un-packing, but I wanted to get a chapter up for all of you lovely viewers out there! Italy was great, I had a blast! The places I went to were Rome, Pisa, Milan, Florence, Genova, Lake Maggiore, Isola Bella, Stresa, Lugano (Switzerland),Venice, Burano, Ravenna, Assisi, Sorrento, Capri, and Montecassino! Fun, fun, fun! Thanks for being patient, now onto what you really want, the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Fifteen

"If I may have everyone's attention please?" Professor Dumbledore stood up at dinner the next evening and waited for silence before continuing. "A little under a month from now, on the first of October, I have decided that Hogwarts will have a singing competition. Anyone may enter including staff, students, and ghosts, and the winner will be decided by a school vote. Also, on October thirty first, there will be a Halloween Ball, beginning at seven, open to all years, although curfew for fourth years and below will be at ten o'clock, and midnight for everyone else. Thank you."

"You and I are entering the singing competition, no buts about it!" Hermione commented to Severus. "And I know originally we said we would do a duet, but would you mind if we just sang separately?"

"If I _must_ sing at all, then fine," he replied in mock graciousness, causing Hermione to laugh.

At that moment owls began flying in, delivering the morning mail. Two of the owls that flew towards the high table swooped over Severus and Hermione's heads and dropped a letter for each of them on their plates.

"So you first, who's that from?" Hermione asked after they had both opened their letters and read them.

"The Zabini's," Severus passed the letter to her. "Their oldest daughter Maurine has just become engaged to Geoffrey Nott, and we've been belatedly invited to the engagement party this Thursday. Who is your letter from?"

"My mom and dad," she handed him the letter she had gotten. "My cousin is getting married on December fifteenth, the day she met her fiancé, and we've been invited. Do you want to go?"

"To the wedding? Or the engagement party?"

"Both, either, I don't care. Although I do want to go to my cousin's wedding. She and I are rather close, since I never had any siblings."

"Well, I'd pass on the engagement party, but the Nott's and Zabini's are both prominent members of society, and we'll be expected to attend since they're both former students of mine. As for your cousin's wedding, I'll go, but I can't promise I'll be concerned with anything that goes on, seeing as it's muggle tradition."

"Thank you Severus," she leaned over and hugged him, something that had become more commonplace for both of them.

"Severus, it's almost seven fifteen, we're going to be late!" Hermione exclaimed from the living room where she was waiting for him.

"We will not. I'm ready, let's go," he said as he came striding out of the bathroom where he had been getting ready.

Grabbing his cloak he and Hermione began making a hurried walk to the main hall, and then the edge of the forbidden forest where the closest apparition point was. The party started at seven thirty, and they wanted to be on time. Clasping hands, they apparated to the Zabini Manor where they joined the small groups of people dispensing their cloaks and entered the large hall where the party was being held.

"You look nice," Hermione commented as Severus grabbed them each a glass of champagne from a passing house elf.

"Thank you, so do you."

Severus was wearing (what else?) black dress slacks, and a black button up collared shirt. His tie was dark silver with thin black asymmetrical stripes on it. His hair was hanging loose, brushing the tops of his shoulders tonight, and Hermione took note of the fact that it didn't look greasy at all. She supposed the greasy look sometimes came about as a result of working around various potions all day.

Hermione was wearing a casual evening dress. The black dress was off the shoulders with three-quarter length sleeves, and an asymmetrical hem. A diamond buckle at the neckline near her left shoulder provided brilliant detail and matched the small diamond studs Hermione was wearing. She had tamed her hair and pulled it back into a sleek chignon.

"Ladies and Gentleman, friends and family," Adelphio Zabini waited for silence. "Thank you for coming. It is with great pride that Helene and I, along with Edward and Liza, announce the engagement of our children, Maurine and Geoffrey!"

Polite applause sounded throughout the room as Edward and Liza Nott, and Adelphio and Helene Zabini made a big show of welcoming their soon-to-be family member. Helene Zabini came forward and pointed out the food and drinks, and welcomed everyone once again. The orchestra started up soon after, and people began milling around, talking with one another, visiting the buffet table, or more commonly, visiting the bar. The Zabini's were known for their extensive winery, and the chance to drink some of the finest Italian wines was hard for many people to pass up.

"Congratulations Miss Zabini, Mr. Nott," Severus hugged Maurine and shook Geoffrey's hand as he and Hermione finally got the chance to extend their congratulations to the happy couple.

"Yes, congratulations," Hermione also chimed as she hugged both of them, somewhat awkwardly. She wasn't used to hugging people she didn't know, but it was quite common among the 'upper circles' so she just went along with it.

"Thank you Professor, Mrs. Snape. We're so glad you could attend, what with the short notice," Maurine smiled, one that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us, I believe some more of my family has just arrived," Nott nodded as he took Maurine's hand and led her away.

"Well, they seem to be doing all right with one another," Severus commented as he and Hermione began walking around the room.

"Why wouldn't they?" Hermione questioned. "They are engaged."

"Not by choice. It's mainly their parents doing. Maurine and Geoffrey have, fortunately for them, been friends since they were children, and that's how long their marriage has been in planning."

"Oh, is that common?"

"Not so much, but yes, it is. Mister Malfoy and Miss Parkinson have been promised to each other since they were but a few days old. I pity them since neither of them particularly likes the other. Speaking of Mister Malfoy, I see Lucius and Narcissa over there. Come," he held out his arm for her to take. "We must fulfil our family obligation and say good evening."

"But they're a bunch of evil, dirty, no good idiots," Hermione grumbled under her breath, but put a calm, superior look on her face as they approached the Malfoy family.

"Good evening cousin," Lucius sneered as he shook Severus' hand, and Hermione could see that they were both gripping hands tightly.

"Good evening," Hermione replied as she exchanged the obligatory hug with Narcissa, who also had a mask of calm indifference on.

"Good evening Professor Snape," Draco said as he came over to them, ignoring Hermione.

"Draco," Lucius warned as he swiftly squeezed his son's shoulder in a warning.

"Good evening Mrs. Snape, would you care to dance?" He bowed slightly when the pressure on his shoulder increased.

Lucius only let up when Hermione agreed, mainly to escape from Lucius and Narcissa, and also because as much as she disliked Draco, she didn't want to see him acquire more bruising at her expense. Taking his hand they fell into the rhythm of the waltz at the edge of the circle of dancers before sweeping in to join the group of people dancing.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment.

"What for?" he sneered, covering his surprise. _'Why on earth is she apologising to me?'_

"That you have to dance with me."

"Well I'm used to dancing with people who disgust me. Even if they are family."

"You can pick your friends, but you can't pick your family," she glared at him and purposely trod on his foot. He did well at covering his pain, and barely let a shadow of a wince cross his pale face.

"I hate you," he spat at her, thankful the dance was ending as he led her back.

"The feeling is mutual, _cousin_, don't worry," she sent a saccharinely sweet smile towards him before going to join her husband again.

"Well you look proud of yourself," he commented as she moved to his side.

"I just had the last word with Draco," she replied. "How much longer does this go on for?"

"Well it officially ends at midnight, but Professor Dumbledore set a ten o'clock curfew for all students attending, so we need to be leaving soon."

"Good, because if I see one of the Malfoy's I think I'll go crazy, they are so snobby and – Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione's face quickly went from irritated to smiling as Narcissa came over to them.

"You don't mind if I steal her away for a few moments before you two need to leave, do you Severus?" And without waiting for a reply she linked arms with a slightly flabbergasted Hermione and pulled her away from Severus.

"How are you doing Hermione?" Narcissa asked as she led Hermione to a small table, slightly apart from the others and sat down.

"Uh, Fine Mrs. Malfoy," she replied, slight confused as to what Narcissa wanted to 'steal her away' for.

"Call me Narcissa," she smiled, but her tone of voice made it sound like a command.

"Okay, Narcissa," Hermione said awkwardly. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh nothing really. Seeing as we're _family_ and all, I just wanted us girls to get together for tea the next Hogsmede weekend you have," she stared at Hermione intently. "Just for some girl talk, that's all."

"Okay…The first Hogsmede weekend is next week, but I already have plans with my friends, but the Hogsmede weekend after that is the seventh of December, if that works for you?" Hermione suggested nervously, still wondering exactly what Narcissa's motives were.

"It's a date then," Narcissa stood up, as did Hermione, and gave her a hug. "Ta ta for now Hermione, be sure to keep in touch!"

"That was weird," Hermione was so deep in her ponderings that when Severus came up behind her and lightly touched her arm, she jumped and had to stifle a gasp. "You startled me!"

"What did Narcissa want?" He questioned as they made their way to the cloak room.

"She wants to have tea," Hermione smiled her thanks as he helped her with her cloak. "The December Hogsmede weekend."

"Tea?" Severus looked sceptical.

"That's what I thought, but I'll admit my curiosity will be peaked by that point."

"Hmm," Severus didn't say anything, but silently mused over what Narcissa could possibly have to talk about with Hermione.

After saying a few last good-byes, they clasped hands and apparated home. Funnily, neither of them seemed to realise that since they both knew perfectly well where Hogwart's was, they didn't need to have physical contact with the other. However, maybe-just maybe- their subconscious' wanted it.

Okay everyone, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will have the singing talent competition, so if you want to give me song ideas for various people to sing, I'll do my best to use some of them, although I don't know how many, since I plan on writing out the lyrics for the songs that people sing- at least for some of them. So as always, review or don't, it's all good!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: Okay, you all know the drill by now: Harry Potter and Co. are not mine, nothing is, except for maybe random names or things you see that don't ring a Harry Potter bell, okay?

A/N: Aren't you proud of me? I was sooooo happily surprised and inspired by the number of reviews you all gave me that I'm updating quicker than usual. I'm glad you're all curious to know what Narcissa has in store for the tea party, I can't wait to write it out, with all the ideas I have in my head. Also, I know that I said last chapter I would have the singing competition in this chapter, but it's going to be held off till next chapter, okay? Don't hate me please, there's some more Hermione/Severus interaction in this chapter! Now onto the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Sixteen

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WA-"

Hermione reached over and turned off her alarm clock before flopping back on her bed. She was a heavy sleeper, and definitely not a morning person, so Severus had enchanted an old clock to yell at her every morning. Sitting up and walking into the kitchen, she sat down, half asleep, at the table and reached for her coffee.

"Huh?" she said sleepily as her hand grasped only air.

The reason for this being unusual was because of a routine that she and Severus had developed. She would wake up and turn off the alarm clock since Severus rose and left much earlier than she did, and then go into the kitchen. Severus had, a few days after the beginning of term, began leaving The Daily Prophet, and breakfast (toast with butter and apricot jam and a hot cup of coffee) on the kitchen tablefor her every morning. There was also a note saying good morning, and a copy of their schedules for the day so that she would remember what she had to do. Along with the note, he also laid out the briefcase-style bag he had gotten her so that she could keep her lesson plans together and have them all in one place ready to go.

Forcing herself to wake up, she saw there was indeed a note from Severus. He apologised for not having breakfast laid out, but before he had time to go to the kitchens, he had been called to oversee a situation in one of the Slytherin dorms.

"Okay, I guess I'll just go join Harry and Ron," she said aloud to herself as she dragged herself back into the bedroom to dress in a skirt and blouse with a plain black robe over them. Pulling her hair back into a French braid, she made her way to the great hall. Entering, she sent a smile and a wave towards the other professors, and headed to the Gryffindor table.

"Morning Hermione," Ron called out as she sat herself next to him and across from Harry and Ginny.

"Good morning" she yawned as she began helping herself to her usual: toast with butter and apricot jam, and a cup of coffee. She didn't like a lot of heavy food in the morning, hence the light breakfast.

"Where's Snape?" Harry asked, knowing that she usually ate in their room, and he was usually at the high table.

"Professor Snape," Hermione corrected automatically. "And he had a situation to handle in the Slytherin dorms."

"Sorry Mione, habit," Harry apologised. "So, who's entered in the competition tonight?"

"I did," Hermione and Ginny both said.

"Really? So did we," Ron motioned to himself and Harry. "What are you guys singing?"

"A cool song," Ginny teased. "Sorry, I'm not telling."

"Same," Hermione said laughing. "It's a surprise."

"Fine, then we won't tell you what we're going to sing," Ron retorted, hoping they would take the bait and tell him.

"Okay!" Hermione and Ginny both chimed before dissolving into laughter.

"Hermione," a low, familiar voice brought silence to the table as Severus came up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders for balance as he bent to speak to her in a whisper. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course Severus," Hermione didn't turn her head. She was surprise by slight chills from his breath tickling and caressing her ear. "I'll see you guys later."

"I'll walk you to class," he whispered again as she stood up, his hand holding her elbow to steady her as she climbed over the bench, and they left the great hall.

"All right. So what's up?"

"The situation this morning was one of the first years has come down with laryngitis," Severus continued to whisper.

"Oh! So that's why you're so quiet."

"Yes. Madam Pomphrey has given me the antidote, so I'm no longer contagious, but I will not be able to sing in the competition tonight."

"Oh, really? Fine, I understand," she looked downtrodden, then brightened. "But when you get better you're going to sing something for me."

"If I must," he replied. "But that isn't everything I needed to talk with you about. With the laryngitis, I shouldn't be speaking loudly, if at all, so I need to ask a favour of you."

"Of course, what is it?"

"This morning, Albus has agreed to take my first class, and my afternoon classes, but after the first class he has a meeting to attend with some ministry officials. Since it's a Friday, and I know you just assigned the seventh years their independent research project first instead of covering current history, would you mind taking my classes for the morning? It's not many, just third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins," his eyes pleaded with her. "The third years are currently covering medicinal potions, and will only need to take notes on the basic properties of healing potions, and your class is supposed to take notes on the Wolfsbane potion."

"All right, sure," Hermione said after a moment. "I can do that. You now, need to get back to bed and rest."

"Thank you," he gave her a rare smile and with a quick hug from her, he departed for their rooms.

Gathering her things, she changed her course from her classroom to that of the potion's lab. Even though Albus would be teaching the first class, she decided it would be easier to just stay there and grade her first year's essays instead. The class passed quietly, the students no doubt ecstatic to _not_ have Professor Snape teaching them, even if only for one class. Soon the class ended and Hermione went up front to write the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs assignment on the board. The bell rang a few minutes later just as the last student came hurrying in, an excuse ready on his lips, but he stopped when he saw Hermione instead of Professor Snape.

"Sit down Rick," she said gently when the student in question, Rick Struemle, stared at her in surprise.

"Sorry Mrs. Snape," he mumbled and quickly joined his friends.

"Hello everyone," she greeted them with a smile. "I will be overseeing your class today as my husband had something else to attend to. You are to start medicinal potions soon, and in preparation for that, Professor Snape has left a note-taking assignment on the basic properties of healing potions, three sheets of parchment, and due at the end of class. Therefore, I suggest you get started. If you have any questions, I will be grading papers up here."

The room was soon filled with the scratching of quill tips against the parchment and the flipping of book pages. As the assignment was self-explanatory and not very difficult, no students needed help with anything, and Hermione once again spent the period grading more papers.

"Class dismissed," she called as the bell rang, and the students hurried to gather their things together and leave for their next class. A few minutes later, the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins began filing in.

"Mione!" Harry said in surprise as he and Ron came rushing in just after the bell rang. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry we're late," Ron breathed hard; evidently they had run their.

"Me too, I'm sorry, but I have to take five points for tardiness," Hermione said apologetically, she hated doing that to her own house, but rules were rules. "Go ahead and take your seats."

"Where's your _husband_?" Draco's drawling voice came from where he was seated near the back of the class.

"Professor Snape has something else to attend to, so I will be covering for him," Hermione just looked at him before launching into the same spiel she had with the class before. "You are to start the Wolfsbane potion, and in preparation for that, Professor Snape has left a note-taking assignment on the potion and its properties. He expects one full sheet of parchment due at the end of class today. If you have any questions, I will be working up here."

"I have a question," Pansy called as she shook her platinum blonde hair back.

"Yes?" Hermione looked over to where the girl was sitting next to her partner Millicent Bulstrode.

"What if we don't want to do the assignment?" Pansy leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her ample chest, one eyebrow raised in defiance.

"Then you'll be assigned a detention and a deduction of points, same as in History of Magic," Hermione replied. Pansy had already tried this stunt in History class and received a detention with McGonagall and a ten point deduction, much to the annoyance of her classmates. As much as they disliked Hermione, when she was teaching, they had to show a façade of respect.

"Really?" She retorted.

"No," Hermione said, causing a look of surprise to cross Pansy's face. "Instead I might hex you six ways from Sunday and stick your head in a vanishing stair."

"You wouldn't dare!" She stood up, looking livid.

"Pansy, give it a rest," Blaise stood up and leaned forward from where he and Draco sat behind her and gripped her shoulder, forcing her to sit back down. "She hasn't done anything except assign us what Snape would have."

"Ow, that hurt!" she pouted, looking around at her housemates for sympathy, of which she got none. "Fine."

Hermione shot Blaise a smile of thanks, which he acknowledged with a nod. Harry and Ron also shot her encouraging smiles before she gave them a pointed look that clearly said, 'get working on the assignment' or else. The rest of the class passed quietly without any further incidents, and everyone turned in their paper when the bell rang at the end of class.

"Do you want to go up to lunch with us?" Harry asked as he and Ron came up to the desk where she was organising the papers into a neat pile.

"Sure, just let me tell Severus I'm going so I can find out whether of not he wants me to lock up the classroom," she replied, and quickly disappeared through a door in the back.

"How'd it go?" he asked, his voice sounding raspier than earlier.

"See, that's why you're not supposed to be talking," she admonished as she sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "It went fine, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were great. Pansy gave me a little trouble at the beginning of the class, but Blaise helped stop her."

"What'd she do?"

"She just asked what would happen if she didn't want to do the assignment," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm going up to lunch with Harry and Ron now, and I just wanted to see if you'd like me to lock up the classroom or not."

"Just leave it, I'll get it later," he replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now stay quiet, or I'll use _silencio _on you," she laughed as she stood up and left, closing the door behind her.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked as he held out her bag to her.

"Yup, let's go!" She smiled and they linked arms before walking up to lunch in the great hall, where everyone was buzzing with excitement over the talent competition that evening.

A/N: Okay people, that's it for this chapter, I hope you like it! I had fun writing some more Severus/Hermione interaction. I think their relationship is coming along nicely, and is _slowly_ heading towards romance. Thanks to everyone who said in a review that they love how I'm progressing their relationship. As much as I love reading stories where they're all romantic with each other right off the bat, I just don't know that I could write it that way when I see them being awkward with each other. From Professor/student, to respect, to blossoming friendship, to becoming close friends, to affection and caring for each other, and eventually, to love and a "true marriage of the minds" not to mention hearts! As always, review if you want, it's all right if you don't!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: Who wants a cookie? Well…all you have to do is give me Harry Potter, since IT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! Okay? No? Well you can all still have a cookie anyways, okay? Yea for cookies and all that calorie filled yummy-ness!

A/N: Hey everyone! Kinda random, but every time I write one of these little notes, I feel like I'm talking to family and friends. It's kind of funny how you get these little 'on-line families' just by writing stories. Like every time I post a chapter, it doesn't feel complete until I see that my 'regulars' have left a review. Kind of a random 'me perspective' but I just want to say thanks again for leaving the reviews, and making me feel 'at home' here on Wow, I just used a bunch of single quotes, lol. Anyways, thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter, I know it's been a little bit, but I've been lazy in regards to writing, and busy doing college stuff. I'm going to be attending the University of Maryland Eastern Shore starting in the fall, so lets all hope I don't get horribly busy with school work. Although just to tentatively warn y'all, when the end of summer starts nearing, I may get busy packing for school and all, but I will continue to update, have no fear. I don't like to leave stories hanging.

A/N 2: At the end of the chappie I'll post a list of the songs and artists used. Rest assured that they are _NOT_ mine, but other peoples who I'm sure were paid handsomely for them. Now onto what y'all really want, the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Seventeen

"Severus?" Hermione called anxiously as she hurried into their bedroom where Severus was reclining in bed, reading a book. "I'm supposed to be in the great hall by seven since the show starts at seven thirty. Do you want me to help you there now, or would you rather I send Minerva down later? That is, if you still want to come, of course"

"Of course I want to come. You're my wife, and I want to support you," he used his wand to write out his answer in the air in front of her. "And I'll go whenever you do."

"Okay. We need to leave now then."

He simply nodded and placed his book on the bedside table before standing up slowly. One of the side-effects of wizarding laryngitis was a slight fatigue, hence the reason why he needed to be with someone while walking, in case he should happen to pass out. Taking her hand, he and Hermione began slowly making their way to the great hall which was empty except for the performers and a few professors and students reserving seats early.

"I'll see you after the show?" Hermione asked as Severus settled into his chair at the high table.

"Mm-Hmm," he murmured. Just as she turned to walk to the transfigured back-stage area, Severus grabbed her hand and brushed a light kiss over her fingertips.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Luck," he whispered with a smile, before glaring around the hall at any students who happened to meet his eye.

Hermione made her way back-stage with a small smile on her face and headed to the girls 'groom room' to get ready for her performance. Actually, she was in two performances, the first, and the fourth. The first she was doing as a favour to Ginny, Luna, Parvarti and Lavender who were performing 'Lady Marmalade' from Moulin Rouge. They asked her to do Missy Elliot's part, and also the first two lines of the song in the beginning so that the four of them could make a grand entrance together.

"You ready Mione?" Ginny poked her head into Hermione's cubicle a few minutes later, Luna, Parvarti, and Lavender right behind her.

"Yeah, you?"

"We're good, and thanks again for doing this!" Lavender squealed.

"First act, take your places!" Hannah Abbot called, acting as stage manager.

"Welcome students, staff, ghosts, and guests, to the Hogwart's Singing Competition!" Professor McGonagall spoke into a microphone, and was answered with applause. "Tonight there will be nine performances from your castlemates. Between the show's end and dinner tomorrow, we ask that you write down your vote in regards to who should win, and deposit it into a secure vessel set up by Headmaster Dumbledore that will be located outside of the great hall entrance. Now, for our first performance, please welcome Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Parvarti Patil, Lavender Brown, and Hermione Snape!"

The curtains opened to show five shadowy figures, one set apart from the rest as the music began. The boys all hooted and cat-called as a spotlight came one, illuminating Hermione.

"_Hey all my soul sistas, lemme hear ya flow sistas!_" She sang, and then faded into the dark as lights illuminated the other four girls who moved forward to begin.

They were all clad in black shorts, black midriff showing (nothing major) tank-tops, low black heels, and black tops hats. The one thing that differed from girl to girl was the long sleeved lace shirt they wore over top of their tank-tops. Lavender's was purple, Parvarti's was pink, Luna's was red, Ginny's was white, and Hermione's was a dark purple-blue. The reason for the shirts being that dress codes had been imposed, as Dumbledore didn't want people performing in various states of undress.

**All:**   
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista   
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista   
  
**Luna:**   
He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin her stuff on the street  
She said, Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go? Oh! uh huh  
  
**Chorus:**  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
**Ginny:** yea yea yea yea  
  
**Parvarti:** He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak   
yeah  
  
**Chorus:**  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here oh ooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi   
  
**Ginny:**  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin, why spend mine when I can spend yours   
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes   
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalata what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now  
  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...   
  
**Lavender:** Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
colour of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more  
  
**Parvarti:   
**Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5  
  
**Luna:  
**Sleepin' the grey flannel life

**Lavender:  
**But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,   
More-more-more  
  
**Chorus:  
**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'mon! uh)  
  
**Hermione:  
**Lavender...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Parvarti... (Lady Marmalade)  
Ginny... (hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Luna...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Hogwarts baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (Oh)  
Hermione here...  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......

The four hadn't been bad- not spectacular, but on key, and the guys loved their costumes and dance moves. Professor McGonagall came back onstage applauding politely and waited for the whistles and applause to die down before continuing.

"Next up we have Messrs. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchy, performing 'When the Sun Goes Down.'

Ernie and Justin came jogging out onstage, and everyone in the audience immediately burst out laughing. The two boys were wearing grass skirts overtop of a pair of shorts, bright purple Hawaiian shirts with flowers all over, funky straw hats, flip flops, and sun-glasses. Justin was carrying a small toy guitar and Ernie was holding a glass of punch with an umbrella in it.

**Justin:** Suntanned toes, tickling the sand

Cold drink chilling in my right hand

Watching you sleep in the even light

Resting up for a long, long night.

Cause when the sun goes down,

We'll be grooving.

When the sun goes down,

Feeling all right.

When the sun sinks down,

Over the water.

Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down.

**Ernie:** All day long just taking it easy.

Sittin' in the hammock where it's nice and breezy

Sleepin' off, the night before,

Cause when the sun goes down we'll be back for more.

**Both:** When the sun goes down,

We'll be grooving.

When the sun goes down,

Feeling all right.

When the sun sinks down,

Over the water.

Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down.

**Justin:** This old guitar and my dark sunglasses

**Ernie:** This sweet concoction as smooth as molasses.

**Justin:** Nothing to do, but breathe all day

Cause when the big moon rises then it's time to play.

**Both:** When the sun goes down,

We'll be grooving.

When the sun goes down,

Feeling all right.

When the sun sinks down,

Over the water.

Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down.

When the sun goes down,

We'll be grooving.

When the sun goes down,

Feeling all right.

When the sun sinks down,

Over the water.

Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down.

"Thank you Hogwarts!" They yelled as they bounced off-stage amidst wild cheers and laughter. They hadn't been very good, what with attempting to sing in American accents, and being slightly tone deaf, but they had fun and did their thing, and cracked everyone up (even the Slytherins!) while doing it.

"Thank you Mr. Macmillan and Mr. Finch-Fletchy," Professor McGonagall came on once more to announce the next act. "Please welcome Blaise Zabini, singing the song 'Touch'."

"I want to dedicated this to someone, she knows who she is," Blaise said with a sexy smirk. He was dressed casually in a pair of khaki's and a black muscle tee, and bowed slightly before beginning.

Blue, is the ocean in your eyes,  
Blue is cool September skies, as a lonely waterfall.  
Red, is the fire in your heart,  
or the passion of love that we make as the sunset is fading away.  
  
Angel, heaven starts hear tonight in your arms,  
wanna drown in your body get lost in your charm.  
Now that your here, angel don't go, lets keep the move nice and slow  
  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night.  
Girl cause your touch is so right  
  
Yes, I've been thinking about you.  
I've imagined the feel of your body and how it will be when we move.  
  
Darling, magic's alive tonight in your arms  
wanna drown in this moment, get lost in your charm.  
Now that your here, don't move too fast lets make the moment last.  
  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night.  
Girl cause your touch is so right  
  
I don't want nobody else and you see that my body is aching,  
I'm hopelessly taken by you.  
  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night.  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
All I want is your touch, all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night.  
Girl cause your touch is so right  
your touch is so right  
your touch is so right.

"Thank you," he bowed once again before calmly walking off-stage. Exuberant applause, cheers, and noise was coming from the Slytherin table, although the others were applauding too. Blaise had a very smooth voice that just screamed sex-appeal.

"Next up we have our first professor of the evening performing 'When You Say Nothing At All', please welcome Hermione Snape," Professor McGonagall applauded as her favourite student walked on-stage.

Hermione looked beautiful in her seemingly simple attire. She was wearing a pink, ragged hemline skirt that hung around her knees, displaying her smooth legs that ended in feet clad in black, lace up strappy sandals. On top she was wearing an off the shoulder black top, and a pink and black beaded necklace with matching earrings. Her hair had been smoothed and straightened with the help of SleekEazy's hair solution, and was hanging around her shoulders. The only make-up she had on was some light lipstick. She went right into her song without any dedications or preamble.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.  
Without sayin' a word you can light up the dark.  
Try as I may I could never explain,   
What I hear when you don't say a thing.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
You say it best, when you say nothin' at all.  
  
All day long I can hear people talking about,  
but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd.  
Old Mr Webster could never define  
What's bein' said between your heart and mine.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
You say it best, when you say nothin' at all.  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me.  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.  
You say it best, when you say nothin' at all.

"Thanks," she said with a soft smile towards Severus who was sitting awestruck after hearing her beautiful, clear, soprano voice. Several of the girls were bright eyed with un-shed tears, they were so moved by her song.

"Lovely Mrs. Snape," Professor McGonagall wiped her eyes, smiling. "Next up we have Messrs. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, performing 'You've Got a Friend'."

They came out dressed casually in jeans and wife-beaters, with button up shirts over top. Harry's was a Gryffindor red, and Ron's was a blue that matched his eyes. Ron also carried a stool out, and set it down in the centre of the stage near the front.

"Now before we begin, we'd like to bring a friend out who's very near and dear to us," Ron said with a grin as Harry dragged a protesting and blushing Hermione out and made her sit on the stool.

"Hermione, we've been jerks to you," Ron began, but Harry gave him a pointed look. "Okay, _I've_ been a jerk to you. But _we_ just want to let you know how much we love you, that we will always be here for you, and that you've got a friend in us."

**Harry:** You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your warm. nice bed  
You just remember what your 'ol pal said  
Girl, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me  
  
**Ron:** You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You got troubles, then I got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
If we stick together we can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
Yes, you've got a friend in me  
  
**Both:** Now some other folks might  
Be a little bit smarter than we are  
Bigger and stronger too. Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way we do  
Just us and you, girl  
  
**Both:** And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see, it's our destiny

**Harry:** You've got a friend in me

**Ron:** You've got a friend in me

  
**Both:** Yes, you've got a friend in…us!

"Oh you guys," Hermione hugged each of them, her face a splotchy red because of laughing and crying over their touching dedication and performance, as mediocre as it was. "I love you both!"

"Thank you Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall came out to announce the next performer with a look of distaste on her face. "Next up performing 'Oh I wish I Were' is Hogwart's own poltergeist, Peeves."

Peeves popped up through the stage floor, a maniacal grin on his face as he took an innocent pose a few feet above the stage. Pulling a pitch pipe out of one of his bulging pockets, he blew into it, emitting a high note. Putting it away, he began on a completely different note.

Oh, I wish I were a little bar of soap.   
Oh, I wish I were a little bar of soap.   
I would slippy and I'd slidey,   
Over everybody's hidey.   
Oh, I wish I were a little bar of soap.

Oh, I wish I were a little hunk of mud.   
Oh, I wish I were a little hunk of mud.   
I would ooey and I'd gooey,   
Under everybody's shoey.   
Oh, I wish I were a little hunk of mud.

Oh, I wish I were a little can of pop.   
Oh, I wish I were a little can of pop.   
I'd go down with a slurp,   
and come up with a burp.   
Oh, I wish I were a little can of pop.

Oh, I wish I were a little slippery root.   
Oh, I wish I were a little slippery root.   
I would sit upon the trail,   
And knock everyone on his tail.   
Oh, I wish I were a little slippery root.

Oh, I wish I were a little mosquito.   
Oh, I wish I were a little mosquito.   
I'd buzzy and I'd bitey,   
Under everybody's nighty.   
Oh, I wish I were a little mosquito.

Oh, I wish I were a little bitty orange.   
Oh, I wish I were a little bitty orange.   
I'd go squirty, squirty, squirty,   
Over everybody's shirty.   
Oh, I wish I were a little bitty orange.

"Thank you, I'll be here for a couple of centuries to sign autographs!" Peeves cackled before disappearing through the wall. During his performance he had thrown things at the audience, including bars of soap and cans of pop. Luckily for the students, Professor Flitwick had placed a shielding charm around the stage preventing anything being thrown on, or off in Peeves case.

"Thank god that's over," Professor McGonagall muttered before announcing the next act. "Please welcome another colleague of mine, Adelphio Vector, singing 'Alla Luce del Sole'."

Professor Vector walked out wearing a nice dark suit with a light blue shirt and a striped tie in varying shades of blues and grey and black that tied the ensemble together.

Qui c'è il buio fuori di me   
ed anche un pò dentro di me...  
che assurdità questa citt  
senza persone!  
  
Io non so spiegar neanche come  
ma non è questa la mia dimensione,  
e la mia mente non è mai in pace,  
è sempre altrove.  
Tu dove sei? La tua voce dov'è?  
Senza di te, senza il tuo aiuto  
che sarà di me?  
  
Tutto sembrerà migliore  
alla luce che verrà dal sole!  
Questa notte passerà,   
il buio che c'è si dissolverà!  
  
Si vedranno le colline,  
io continuerò a cercare te.  
  
Via da questa malinconia,  
invidia o rabbia che sia.  
Qui nel mio cuore   
non voglio più queste parole.  
  
Tu dove sei? Il tuo sorriso dov'è?  
Senza di te, senza il tuo amore  
che sarà di me?  
  
Tutto sembrerà migliore  
alla luce che verrà dal sole!  
Questa notte passerà,   
il buio che c'è si dissolverà!  
  
E alla luce di quel sole  
Io continuerò a cercare te.  
  
Tutto sembrerà migliore,  
alla luce, al sole.  
Il silenzio morirà,  
la gente che c'è si confonderà.  
  
E alla luce di quel sole  
Io continuerò a cercare te.

"Grazie, Buona Sera!" He snapped his fingers and produced a pink rosebud which he handed to Professor McGonagall as he walked off amidst loud applause. He had a rich tenor voice, and wonderful control, and it was obvious that he had had some professional lessons at some point.

"Thank you Adelphio," Professor McGonagall transfigured the rose into a corsage that she pinned on her robe. "Now our next performer would like it known that he is only performing on a dare. Singing 'Man, I Feel Like a Woman,' please welcome Terry Boot!"

Terry walked shakily out onstage, and there was encouraging cheers from all the tables but Slytherin who weren't even trying to hide their amusement. He was wearing a short jean skirt showing off waxed legs that were clad in black, high, stiletto heels, and on top he had a yellow and black striped tube-top. The girls in his year had evidently helped as he was also wearing heavy make-up.

Let's go girls!

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout   
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time   
  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...   
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!   
  
The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down   
  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...   
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!   
  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...   
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!   
  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

Terry finished his comical performance and curtsied good naturedly at the laughter and clapping from most people. Sashaying his hips, he walked off-stage, passing a frowning Professor McGonagall on the way.

"Interesting performance Mr. Boot," Professor McGonagall began. "Before our last performance of the evening, I would like to once again remind you to vote between the end of the show and tomorrow evening. Now for our last performance, please welcome Miss Pansy Parkinson, sing 'What a Diff'rence a Day Makes'."

Pansy walked on-stage and several people audibly gasped. With her attire she would blend in perfectly in a bluesy up-scale nightclub. She was wearing a plain, dark green, sleeveless dress with a modest, rounded neckline. On her feet she was wearing low stiletto heels that matched the black lace shawl loosely tied around her shoulders. Her hair was slicked back in a low bun, and she wore a white rose tucked behind one ear.

What a diff'rence a day made   
Twenty-four little hours   
Brought the sun and the flowers   
Where there used to be rain

My yesterday was blue, dear   
Today I'm part of you, dear   
My lonely nights are through, dear   
Since you said you were mine

What a diff'rence a day makes   
There's a rainbow before me   
Skies above can't be stormy   
Since that moment of bliss, that thrilling kiss

It's heaven when you   
Find romance on your menu   
What a diff'rence a day makes   
And the difference is you

What a diff'rence a day makes   
There's a rainbow before me   
Skies above can't be stormy   
Since that moment of bliss, that thrilling kiss

It's heaven when you   
Find romance on your menu   
What a diff'rence a day makes   
And the difference is you.

"Thank you," she smiled smugly, which ruined the whole effect of her performance. She had an amazing contralto that was made for jazz and blues, and looked rather pretty, especially since she was dressed so un-like herself.

"Wonderful, wonderful," Dumbledore said contentedly as he stood up and applauded all the contestants who came back on-stage for one last good-bye. "Music, a magic beyond all that we do here. I would like to thank all of you for having the courage to stand up in front of your peers and perform, whether serious or in jest. For that, I award each of you ten points. Now, hot cocoa and sugar cookies for everyone, then a good night's sleep!"

"Ready to go back?" Hermione asked Severus after saying good bye to her friends and giving Ron and Harry one last hug. Nodding, he took her outstretched hand and they left the great hall for their quarters in the dungeons.

"Do you think she loves him?" Ron asked Harry as they observed their best friend walking out with Snape.

"After the song she sang tonight, I'd say that if she isn't, then she's well on her way," Harry replied. "Although you know Mione, she won't admit it."

"Because she doesn't really believe in love?"

"No, she believes in love and knows it happens to people, like her parents," Harry corrected. "She just doesn't think it could ever happen to her. And if she is in love, I don't really think she'd tell him for fear of him not returning it. That was something she said she was afraid of; that she would fall in love and not have it be returned, especially after Krum got her hopes up about having a relationship together. I think that's when her cynicism towards love and all began."

"Well I hope for her sake that Snape doesn't hurt her."

"Me too Ron, me too." Harry stared at the door to the great hall where their friend had left moments ago one last moment before joining his other dorm-mates for cocoa and cookies.

A/N: Okay everyone, there's the talent show, and let me tell you- it's hard to write out talent shows, although you wouldn't really think so. But I added a little bit of Hermione/Severus action- the hand holding, fingertip kissing, smiles, and Hermione's song. If you skipped over the song she sang, I recommend going back and reading it cause it's so pretty, and I think it aptly fits their relationship in some ways. This chapter was pretty long at about 4,500 words, but there are nine songs, so that accounts for a good deal of it. Anyways, I hope you liked it, drop me a review if you want, and next chapter up in not _too_ long hopefully. I've got this summer baby-sitting job Monday-Friday, 6:30am- 4:30pm for three kids (two 8 year old girls, one 5 year old boy), so I'm usually kind of wiped out when I get home, which is why this took so long to get up, but thanks for waiting!

A/N 2: Songs in order:

Lady Marmalade- Mya, Pink, Lil' Kim, Christina Aguilera, Missy Elliot

When the Sun Goes Down- Kenny Chesney, feat. Uncle Kracker

Touch- Clay Aiken

When You Say Nothing At All- Allison Kraus

You've Got A Friend in Me- Some Disney movie, I'm not sure exactly

Oh I wish I were A- camping song

Alla Luce del Sole- Josh Groban

Man, I feel Like a Woman- Shania Twain

What a Diff'rence a Day Makes- Billie Holliday


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer:  These things annoy me so much, but I keep doing it just so that everybody is perfectly clear that Harry Potter and Co. don't belong to me (so don't sue!) okay?

A/N:  Oh my gosh everyone!  I'm oober-happy (oober's a fun word- my challenge of the chapter for y'all is to tell someone they're oober-cool, lol) about the response you all gave me for the talent show.  I was soooo nervous when I posted that, because I wasn't sure how good or bad it had turned out.  I'm so critical of what I write, and can never seem to get it just right, but I don't think I do too bad, judging from your reviews.

A/N 2:  Okay, don't kill me please?  Cause then you wouldn't get anymore story.  I know- this took _ages_ to get out, so first off, thank you for your patience if you're sticking with this.  With the baby-sitting schedule I have, I get up at 5 in the morning, go baby-sit for three kids starting at 6 in the morning, and get off from baby-sitting at 4:30 in the afternoon.  By the time I come home, I am usually exhausted, and that's before I even begin my chores at home.  I also hold another job on Sunday's, and on Saturday's I have to pack for college and all.  So this is being written late in the evening.  I warned you that updates might be slower, but they _will_ continue.  This is my last week of baby-sitting though, so that'll give me more free time, although I still have to do some major packing for college.  But to make it up to you guys for waiting, there's a bunch of HG/SS interaction in the beginning, and some more cute little romantic touches here and there.  It's about time right?  Lol.  Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews, and now on to what y'all really want, the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Eighteen

"So what did you think of the performance?" Hermione asked her husband that evening after the show, seeking approval as she prepared tea in the small kitchen. 

"You moved several of the female students to tears, and affected several others with your choice of song," Severus whispered matter of factly.  "And you stand a good chance of winning the show." 

"That's all well and good," Hermione noticeably stiffened.  "But I want to know what _you_ thought, even if you hated it."

"I didn't hate it, far from it, and I'm sorry if I somehow led you to believe that.  The truth is that it touched me so deeply that I don't know how to convey how I feel," Severus stood up and moved behind her, placing his hands on her arms, turning her to face him.  "I'm not very good with expressing myself, or so Albus says.  The best way to put how I felt is that o one has ever paid me such a compliment, and I was deeply honoured."

"Oh Severus," Hermione was at a loss for words at the compliment that _he_ had just paid _her_.  "I meant what I said you know, or rather, sang.  You have become my closest friend, and I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I picked that song because I wanted to say thank you for making me feel safe and protected when I'm with you."

"Hermione-" Severus began, and paled suddenly, swaying slightly on his feet. 

"Sit down!" Hermione exclaimed, and helped him sit down in a near-by chair.  "You need to get back into bed!  You should've gone straight there once we got back from the show, especially since you're still not over that laryngitis completely.  Remember, Madame Pomphrey said plenty of bed rest during the 24 hour period it lasts, and no overly exerting yourself, which is what you've just done."

            Severus took her scolding good naturedly, especially since he was feeling too weak to argue.  He allowed himself to be led to their bedroom and he took a seat on the bed before Hermione stepped out of the room to let him change. 

"Severus?" Hermione called as she cracked open the door to see if he was done. 

            Opening the door farther she looked in and what she saw made her smile.  Severus was fast asleep wearing his silk pants and shirt, curled on his side on top of the covers, his hair falling in his face.  Lying on his side was Crookshanks, who was reaching a paw up every now and then and batting at some of the pieces of hair that moved gently with Severus' deep breathing. 

"Oh Crookshanks, you know he would kill you if he was awake," Hermione quietly walked over and carefully picked up her cat, trying not to disturb Severus.  "Go on now."

            Crookshanks gave an indignant look as Hermione dropped him gently to the floor before sashaying out the door, presumably headed for the kitchens for a snack from the ever helpful house elves.  Hermione turned back to Severus and pulled a quilt out of the chest at the foot of the bed and gently spread it over him.  With a gentle touch, she ran her fingertips over the strong lines of his face.  Most people looked so innocent while they slept, and he was no exception.  The usual frown lines he had from glaring had softened into faint creases in the skin, and his usual frown had turned into a slight, almost sad looking, hint of a smile.  Carefully, she moved her hand up to the locks of hair falling in his face and gently began tucking them back into place behind one ear. 

"Goodnight Sev," she laid her hand on his cheek, and he unconsciously leaned his face towards the warmth.  Feeling a burst of something inside her chest, she impulsively bent over and brushed a kiss on his brow before extinguishing the lights and going to sleep.  She didn't know what she was feeling towards him, but she was looking forward to finding out.

            On the morning of the first Hogsmede weekend, Severus was sitting at his desk grading papers when a timid knock sounded at the door.  Cursing in annoyance, he walked over to and opened the door to find three of his least favourite people:  Harry, Ron, and Ginny.  Glaring at them he waited for one of them to speak.

"Uh, good morning Professor, is Hermione here?" Ginny said bravely after a nudge from her brother; Severus just continued to look at them with annoyance, but raised an eyebrow in question.  "She was going to go to Hogsmede with us, and we wanted to catch the first round of carriages there."

"Hermione is still sleeping," he replied after a moment, and the three jumped, not used to hearing him call her by her first name. 

"Well, could you go wake her up?" Ron blurted out.  At Severus' glare he quickly added, "Please?"

"No."

"Well, could we…uh…maybe come in?  And wake her up?" Ginny tried again, putting on a brave front once more. 

"Please sir?  We won't bother you or anything else, and we'll go right back out into the hall here after we wake her up, promise," Harry added. 

"I hope she hexes you," Severus turned around, not wanting to be bothered with their pleading anymore and opened the door wider.  "Well, are you going to stand there all morning or come in?"

"Oh, thank you," Ginny said, since the boys were too shocked that he was _actually_ letting them in. 

"Hmph.  Now, don't touch anything, don't even think of touching anything, or there will be massive points deducted from Gryffindor besides the ten that you've already lost for disturbing me," Severus sneered as he briskly led them into his and Hermione's quarters and into the bedroom. 

"GOOD MORNING!" Harry and Ron yelled, jumping on top of Hermione as she lay in bed Saturday morning.  It was obvious that they had momentarily forgotten their potions professor's presence, but Ginny hadn't quite forgotten, and decided just to go stand by the side of the bed.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, it's a Saturday morning…" Hermione said sleepily before shooting up.  "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  SEVERUS WILL KILL YOU!"       

"I would love to, but Albus might not be happy if I killed the boy who lived and company," Severus drawled from where he stood leaning against the side of the doorway.

"Severus," Hermione said warningly.  "Why did you let them in?"

"I was hoping you'd hex them when they woke you," he replied with a smirk before walking out of the room. 

"We came down to see if you were awake yet, and when he said you were still sleeping, we asked him to let us in so we could wake you," Harry answered. 

"Actually I did the asking, they were too scared," Ginny smiled. 

"As they should be," Severus replied bringing Hermione her breakfast on a tray.  He stared impatiently at the two boys on the bed till they got the idea and sheepishly climbed off so he could rest the tray on her lap.  "Unless I'm mistaken, which I'm not, I believe you were going to go right back to the hall and wait for her?"

"Oh!  Sorry sir," Harry said as the three of them left, escorted by Severus who went back to grading papers after closing the door behind the three.

"Thanks for the breakfast tray Sev," Hermione called as she came out several minutes later to put her tray in the sink.  She was dressed casually in jeans and a nice blouse under a plain black over-robe.  "Why did you really let the three of them in?"

"Well I was honestly hoping you'd hex them, but you're right, there were other reasons.  The first was that I didn't want to continue to listen to their pleading and gave in, secondly, I was about to wake you myself as breakfast was getting cold, and thirdly, I realised soon after Potter's birthday celebration that the three of them would be permanent fixtures in your life.  It is only logical that I attempt to treat them with a modicum of courtesy."

"Oh," Hermione thought over what he had just said.  "I guess that makes sense, it still just seems odd to picture you being nice to them Sev."

"Sev…?" He let his question hang.  "And I won't be nice, I'll be courteous."

"Severus is a mouthful sometimes, do you mind?" she asked walking over to him. 

"As long as it's only used in private."

"That was a given.  Thanks for letting them in this morning," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, like she would have done with Harry or Ron, without thinking.  "Oh sorry."

"Its fine," he said after a moment clearly startled.  "I assume I'll see you sometime this afternoon?"

"Probably not till a little while before dinner, we usually stay the whole day," Hermione was still slightly flushed.  "I guess I'll see you later Sev."

"I suppose so," he replied.  "Oh Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Have fun, and be careful."

"I will," she gave him a smile before walking out, and that made him feel more comfortable saying something so completely foreign to his mouth. 

"Took you long enough!" Ron said exasperatedly as she closed the door behind her.  Ginny just shared a look with Hermione, knowing that fifteen minutes is not bad for a girl. 

"Sorry Ron, I was putting away my breakfast tray and saying good-bye to Severus," she said as they made their way up to the great hall to grab a carriage. 

"So what's the schedule for today?" Ginny asked once they were in the carriage. 

"Quidditch store and Zonkos!" Harry and Ron yelled in unison. 

"I need to visit the bookstore for a few books, Scrivenshaft's for a parchment refill and a new quill, Honeydukes for some chocolate liquorice, and The Three Broomsticks to pick up some more brandy for Severus," Hermione ticked off her list on her hand.  "And before you guys say anything, no I can not buy you some.  Madame Rosmerta knows that I'm getting it for Severus and that I'm the _only_ one to do so, other than him."

"Bollocks," Ron pouted, but then got over it as Hogsmede came into sight. 

            The four of them spent the day going to all the stores they had agreed on, and then some.  Hermione and Ginny had to almost forcefully drag the boys out of the quidditch store where they were drooling over something or another.  After lunch they agreed to split up and meet later that afternoon to go back to the castle together.  The boys headed off in the direction of the quidditch store again, leaving the girls staring after them, shaking their heads. 

"All right, so where do you want to go?" Hermione asked a moment later. 

"Dress shopping of course!" Ginny stared at her as if she had gone mad.  "Why else would we split up from the guys?"

"What do we need dresses for?" Hermione asked confused. 

"Oh, I guess you missed it, what with sleeping in this morning," Ginny explained, realising what had happened.  "Professor Dumbledore announced that we're going to have another Yule Ball on December 22, for fifth through seventh years, and teachers of course.  It's going to be from 7 until 11.  Also, he said it's going to be super formal since it's just before Christmas and New Year's, and he wants everyone to wear mugglewear since he thinks wizards are too narrow-minded about muggles sometimes."

"Oh, sounds like fun," Hermione smiled as she linked arms with Ginny as they made their way to a dress shop.  "But then again, any excuse to shop for a new outfit is always fun!  And Ginny, since it's going to be held a few days before Christmas, I want to buy you any dress that you want as your present."

"Hermione-" Ginny began protesting. 

"And don't even think of saying no, or I'll buy you something else that's horribly expensive.  Severus has a lot of old family money that neither he nor I know what to do with at our disposal, so let me do this for you, cause you've always been so supportive of me in all this," Hermione pleaded, and moments later Ginny threw herself at Hermione in an ecstatic hug thanking her before they both dashed into one of the most exclusive dress and robe shops in the wizarding community:  Ezerali Formalwear.

"May I help you?" a snooty woman came forward, looking them over with obvious distaste, presumably thinking them to be out of their league price-wise, especially considering that they were young looking, and dressed casually. 

"Well that is what you're being paid to do," Hermione said coolly as she drew herself up and schooled her features into a look of superiority and calm indifference.  "I am Lady Hermione Snape, and I'd like to speak with Mr. Ezerali about some gowns."

"Of course Milady, I'm sorry," the woman visibly paled at Hermione's use of her title.  "Oh, if I might have your name Miss?"

"Virginia Weasley," Ginny answered after a moment, not realising the question was directed at her. 

"If you'll wait one moment please?" She turned and quickly left the room through a nearly invisible door. 

"I am Lady Hermione Snape," Ginny mimicked Hermione laughing.  "That was bloody brilliant Mione!"

"Thanks," Hermione laughed too.  "Severus told me not too long after we were married that using my title is almost like a special pass, it'll get me priority over others, and usually installs fear in lower people, like that snooty clerk for example.  I try not to abuse it, but her condescending nature was just begging my evil side to retaliate."

"Lady Snape, such an honour, and Miss Weasley, I've heard of your father's work with muggles, simply wonderful to meet both of you," a short chubby man with dark features came gliding out through the door at that moment and gave a short bow.  "Welcome to my humble establishment, I am Wahid Ezerali."

"The honour is ours Mr. Ezerali," Hermione replied graciously.  "Your reputation precedes you in regards to your unique and one-of-a-kind gowns."

"Oh you are too kind Lady Snape.  Now what may I help you with?" He asked as he led them into a large private fitting room with mirrors on two walls and a stand in the middle. 

"Miss Weasley and I are in need of gowns for a formal Yule Ball at Hogwarts on December 22," Hermione told the man who at once began bustling around finding patterns and spell sheets while yelling for assistants to bring him fabric types and colour guides. 

"Shall we start with you Lady Snape?  If you'll step up onto the stand please, we can begin," Mr. Ezerali didn't wait for an answer, but quickly began holding up patterns in front of him, and comparing fabric types before pulling out his wand and said some choice, complicated spells.  Moments later Hermione was clad in a light purple, slinky gown. 

"Mr. Ezerali, I would like something simple, yet classy," Hermione looked at her reflection with a slight grimace.  "Preferably in the colour red, with some silver accents as this ball is being held near Christmastime."

            Mr. Ezerali once again waved his wand and the gown disappeared and for the next twenty minutes Hermione stood patiently as he tore up the room looking for something he apparently had in mind.  With an excited yelp, he pulled something out of a drawer and read another complicated sounding spell. 

"Perfect Mr. Ezerali, I'll take it," Hermione smiled with satisfaction as she looked at herself in the large mirrors. 

            The dress she was now clad in was exactly what she had had in mind.  The strapless dress was made out of a deep red coloured satin.  The bodice had very thin silver beaded swirls on it that caught the light when she moved.  The skirt of the dress had strategically-placed gathers that gave the skirt the appearance of having four tiers.  To complete it, there was a small train that trailed gracefully behind her when she walked.

"Oh I am _so_ pleased that you like it!" He clapped his hands and an assistant came in to take the dress and pack it away in a large dress box to protect it.  "Now for you Miss Weasley."

"I think I'd like a gold coloured dress, maybe with some red on it.  Nothing too glitzy please, and not too much red either if you can help it," Ginny said, slightly nervous.  She wasn't quite comfortable with making demands of people.  To tell the truth, Hermione wasn't either, but she was good at pretending.

"Wonderful wonderful! I think I have just the thing in mind for you!" Mr. Ezerali walked around her several times talking under his breath to himself as he looked her up and down.  "Yes, I've got it!"

"Oh it's better than I could've imagined!" Ginny gasped when he finished picking the fabric, colours, and saying the spells some half-hour later. 

            Ginny looked stunning in a two-piece halter top gown made of dupion silk.  The bodice of the gown was modestly cut straight across the chest and was made of a dark ruby colour.  Intricate sun-like shapes and leaves had been embroidered on the bodice in gold.  A wide piece of gold ribbon formed the strap around the neck, holding it up.  The skirt of the dress was made of a light gold silk with elegant lines.  A detachable train could be added to give an even classier effect to the dress. 

"Now, if you would please come back out front, we can settle up the costs?" Mr. Ezerali said once Ginny's gown had also been wrapped up and placed in one of the signature bags that was only given to choice customers and patrons. 

            Hermione and Ginny each took their respective bag and made their way out front.  Ginny gasped as the cost of the two dresses amounted to 2,190 galleons, but Hermione gave her a look telling her she had better not protest as she simply told Mr. Ezerali to charge it to her account.  Signing the charge slip, she took the proffered receipt and left the store.  Once outside, Ginny burst. 

"Hermione!  I can't let you spend 990 galleons on a Christmas present for me!" Ginny protested. 

"Why not?" Hermione hugged her friend.  "If it wasn't the dress, I would've bought something else.  I want to do this, and besides, your family members are all getting an expensive gift too, so don't feel bad.  Please, keep it."

"Well if you're sure," Ginny tried one last protest.  Hermione nodded and Ginny smiled brightly.  "Okay, you don't have to ask me twice!"

"Oh, it's time to meet up with the guys, that took longer than we thought, we'd better hurry," Hermione said glancing at a nearby clock. 

            The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and before long, it was time to head back to school.  Hermione said good-bye to her friends and received one last hug of thanks from Ginny before she headed down to her quarters.  Undoing the wards, she walked in to a dark, quiet, and empty room.  Shrugging, she lit some lamps and the fireplace, and put her dress away in her closet, hiding it in the back so it wouldn't be found by Severus, not that he went into her closet anyways. 

"Oh, you're back," Severus walked in a few minutes later to find Hermione reading in front of the fire. 

"I only got back a few minutes ago," she looked up at him. 

"Did you know that Albus is planning to have another Yule Ball on the 22 of December?"

"Ginny told me this afternoon, so we went dress shopping.  I spent quite a bit," Hermione looked guilty. 

"We have plenty of money, so spend as much as you like," he waved his hand, showing his indifference to their wealth. 

"Oh good, because I wanted to spend a lot on my friends this Christmas," Hermione looked relieved.  "Change of subject, but where were you just now?"

"Fishing," he held up a tackle box and a rod, something Hermione hadn't noticed, and disappeared into the bedroom. 

"Fishing?" Hermione wondered aloud.  "Since when does he go fishing?"

A/N:  Okay, kind of a funny note to end it on, at least I thought so.  For some reason I had decided that Severus needed some sort of hobby to relieve stress from teaching, and from the days when he was a spy, and that got me thinking, "What hobby would be be-fitting of him?"  And for some reason, fishing just seemed like the sort of relaxing, mindless hobby that Severus might partake in.  I know you're probably ready to kill me for taking so long, but if you did, there wouldn't be any more updates now would there?  So thanks for holding off the savage beating, lol. 

            Here are the links for Hermione and Ginny's dresses.  Just replace the stars () with periods. 

Hermione's dress:  wwwwhiteroombridalcomau/large/p39largehtml

Ginny's dress:  wwwcloudnine-weddingscouk/catherine-janehtml

            I thought they just seemed kind of perfect for them, but maybe that's just me.  Anyways, this was a longer chapter at over 3,500, so I hope it was also worth the wait, even though it was kind of a filler, but there were some cute parts I thought, like Sev and Crookshanks.  My cat does stuff like that to me, batting at hair and lying on me, so I thought it'd be funny.  As always, review if you want, you don't have to. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: It's not mine; I just like to mess with their world!

A/N: Thanks bunches everyone for the reviews- so many of you are still sticking with me and patiently (and not so patiently, lol) waiting for each instalment! So…as a treat, any flavour ice cream from Florean Fortescue's that you want! My personal fav is the caramel coffee swirl with chocolate sprinkles! Anyways, guess what? A few days ago I went for college orientation (it's the first time I've seen my school) for three days. I LOVE IT! My school- University of Maryland: Eastern Shore- is sooooo gorgeous, and I'm absolutely in love with it. That's a good thing seeing as I've paid to go there, lol. I hope to do a double major in psychology and teaching special education. Either that or psychology and teaching high school English, so…wish me luck, I need it lol!

A/N 2: Several people have commented on how the stars/asterisks weren't showing up, so I put links for the dresses in my profile, so you can go see them now! Also, this chapter dedicated to** Purple Spotted Hedwig** and **MouthoftheSouth** because I like your pen names! Now, as always, onto the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Nineteen

"Good luck today Harry, you too Ron, Ginny," Hermione gave her friends each a hug.

"Thanks. I don't think we'll have too much trouble beating those nasty Slytherins, sorry Mione," Ron apologised as she shot him a look. "But we need to make sure we win so we can get those points. Slytherin's been in the lead ever since that bloody Zabini won that talent competition."

"Ron, he was _really_ good, as much as you may dislike him," Ginny chided. "And don't swear."

"What? Are you some kind of Slytherin lover now or something?" Ron threw his hands up in disgust. "Who cares if he was good?! He's a Slytherin!"

"What's so wrong with Slytherins? I am married to one, in case you had forgotten," Hermione gave him a look.

"Don't tell me you actually _like_ Snape, please Mione."

"He's my _husband_ Ron, I _live_ with him, of course I like him," Hermione laughed as he paled, and decided to tease him further. "We share the same bed for Merlin's sake."

"No no no, mental image," Ron groaned and covered his eyes. "Mione, I beg you, never say that again!"

"Come on you two, we've got a game to play," Harry shook his head in amusement, although he very much agreed with Ron's last statement.

"I'll be sitting with my _husband_," Hermione giggled as Ron groaned again. "But I'll see you guys in the common room after the game for the celebratory party."

"All right Mione," Harry kissed her on the cheek, as did Ron before they ran off with Ginny to join the rest of the team.

"Great job you guys!" Hermione congratulated the Gryffindor team that evening after dinner as she climbed into the Gryffindor common room where a party was already in full swing. Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin 230 to 40, much to Severus' displeasure. He had lost 10 galleons to Minerva, betting that Slytherin would win for once.

"Wasn't it?" Ron puffed his chest out with pride, but quickly let it all out when Lavender punched him in the stomach playfully.

"You're so full of yourself," Lavender leaned into his embrace as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"And that ego's big enough to inflate a hot air balloon," Hermione continued to smile, but felt something twinge as she watch the two lovebirds. Most people gave her a blank look. "It's a muggle thing."

"Oh," Ron said after a moment, glaring at Harry who was still laughing.

"Oy, Harry," Seamus called over the noise. "We're getting awfully low on the butterbeer, can you make another run?"

"You guys celebrate, I'll go get it for you," Hermione offered.

"I think I'll come with you Mione, get a break from all the testosterone that's rampant around here," Ginny laughed as she and Hermione headed back out, the boys yelling their thanks behind her.

"I agree completely."

"Oh, I just remembered I left one of my textbooks in the locker room!" Ginny exclaimed a few minutes later. "I need it for tomorrow. Do you think you can get the butterbeer by yourself?"

"Sure, just be careful, it's awfully dark tonight."

"I will, thanks!" Ginny waved as she ran off in the direction of the front hall.

Hermione made her way down to painting of a pear without any encounters with Peeves who lately had taken to tormenting her every chance he could, singing degrading songs and insinuating horrible things. Climbing in, Dobby was quick to supply her with two large boxes, magically lightened and expanded with handles added, containing about five dozen bottles of ice cold butterbeer. Gripping them firmly, one in each hand, she exited the kitchens and began making her way back to the common room.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A lonely Gryffindor _bitch_," Pansy Parkinson stepped out of the shadows at the top of a staircase a few corridors away, and situated rather close to the Slytherin hallways and her and Severus' quarters.

"10 points from Slytherin for foul language," Hermione said quietly, steadying herself on the staircase where she was standing two or three steps from the top.

"Now that's not very nice," another Slytherin Millicent Bulstrode chimed, coming to stand by Pansy.

"Especially when it's the truth," Draco sneered elegantly, standing on Pansy's other side.

"Let me through and I won't report you to Professor Snape," Hermione tried to take a step up, but Millicent held her hands out, forcing her back to where she was.

"Now Mudblood, do you really think he'd believe _you_ over _us_?" Draco smirked.

"After all, he's known us for years as his students. You were just a desperate last choice for him so he could avoid death. Do you think he actually cares about you?" Pansy stared at her.

"25 points from Slytherin for harassment," Hermione said, barely audible, not meeting Pansy's gaze.

"Oh my gosh, you do!" Pansy laughed, a cruel, heartless laugh. "If I was a Hufflepuff I'd say that was cute! But thankfully I'm not."

"Let…me…through," Hermione managed to say, barely restraining tears and anger, as she once again tried to take a step up.

"Don't be in such a hurry mudblood, we just want to talk," Millicent once again kept her from advancing.

"We can talk…about all the trouble you're going to be in if you don't move at once," Hermione met their mocking smirks, glaring. "50 points from Slytherin."

"Oh you can stop with the high and mighty Professor act, it's really getting quite annoying," Pansy pretended to yawn.

"Well maybe detention will be better, since you're all being assigned to an evening with Filch tomorrow!"

Hermione's voice rose with her last comment, and she determinedly took a step up. After pushing past Millicent, she attempted to start back once again to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't get more then a few feet before someone grabbed the back of her robes, swinging her around. She was violently thrown against the wall, and as she slipped down, she gave a scream of fright as one of the bottles of butterbeer was swung at her head. When it made contact, she was rendered unconscious and slid the rest of the way to the floor in a bleeding heap.

"I think we should get back to our rooms," Pansy sniffed in disdain and then turned to her companions. "I don't know about you but I'm tired."

"Sounds good to me," Draco agreed, and grabbing a bottle of butterbeer, headed back to the Slytherin dorms with the two girls.

"Stop Blaise," Ginny pulled back from his persistent lips with a slight moan. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear…what…love?" He placed soft kisses along her collarbone in between words.

"It sounded like a scream," she stood up regretfully and poked her head out of the door of the secret room they were in, only to see a body lying down the hall. "BLAISE!"

"Oh my god," Blaise blanched as he and Ginny ran to, and knelt by Hermione. Blood had almost completely coloured her hair a sickening red, and the coppery smell was almost overwhelming.

"Go get a professor!" Ginny struggled as she pulled off her robe and placed in around Hermione's head, careful not to jostle her. She sat there crying, hoping Blaise would hurry.

"Professor Snape!" Blaise pounded on the door not a minute after he had left Ginny. "Professor Snape, open up! It's an emergency!"

"What is it?" Professor Snape asked in obvious annoyance as he opened the door a moment later. He was still upset over the outcome of the quidditch game.

"It's your wife, she's been hurt badly, the corridor at the top of the stairs!" Blaise barely managed to say before Professor Snape was running through the hallway towards the staircase and then up it.

"Oh sir, she's lost some blood," Ginny sniffled as Snape fell to his knees by her.

"Run to the infirmary, tell Madame Pomphrey to be ready," Snape barked, and as Ginny ran to do as he told, he gently picked up Hermione, placing one arm under her legs and the other along her back, leaning her head to rest against his chest. Walking quickly, almost running, he soon arrived at the infirmary.

"Put her on a bed and then let me work," Madame Pomphrey said calmly.

"I-" Severus began after setting Hermione down, but was shoved out of the room, the door shut in his face.

Staring at the door for a moment in shock, he moved till his back hit the wall. Sliding down into a sitting position, he dropped his head into his hands, his elbows propped on his knees. A single tear began the long journey down his face that was pale with fright at the moment. Soon though, and slowly, a few others began to make the journey, ending with a soft landing on his satin-clad legs. In his haste, he hadn't even grabbed a cloak to throw over his black satin night pants and black t-shirt that clung slightly to his thin frame. A moment later though, a soft cloak was being settled around his shoulders. Without looking up, he nodded his thanks to Blaise. He had forgotten they were there, and didn't want them to see him upset. Especially when he wasn't used to being upset himself. However, she seemed to bring out a protective nature that he had, and seeing her lying there scared him. Not knowing how badly she was hurt, or whether she would live or not is what scared him. In that first split second he saw her lying there, he realised that he might possibly love her, and that he didn't want to lose her before he could find out.

"Professor?" Ginny said hesitantly as she sat down next to him. "She's going to be okay."

Severus didn't say anything, but Ginny hadn't expected an answer. Tentatively, she reached a small hand over, and began to gently rub his back, trying to comfort him. He tensed at the contact at first, but Ginny soon felt him begin to relax.

"100 points to each of you, for helping my wife," he said quietly, still not lifting his head up. However he soon shot up when the door opened and Madame Pomphrey came out.

"How is she?" Severus said in soft tones, yet you would have to be completely deaf and dumb not to hear the strong undertones of fear and concern laced throughout the words.

"She's lost a fair amount of blood, and had some small glass fragments in her scalp. Also along with a concussion, she's sure to have one humdinger of a headache for a while," Madame Pomphrey told them. Ginny gasped and immediately turned to Blaise who wrapped his arms around her trembling frame.

"May I see her?" Severus asked as he ran a hand over his face. The other was in a fist against the wall, bracing him.

"Of course, but only you," she smiled at him, and moved aside for him to enter the room. "You two had best be getting back to your dorms. And Miss Weasley, be sure to let Messrs Potter and Weasley that they'll be able to see her in the morning."

The two nodded, and Madame Pomphrey closed the door. Knowing she was still upset, Blaise easily swept Ginny into his arms and carried her back to the Gryffindor portrait entrance before heading back to his own room.

"Now Severus, you can talk to her if you like and hold her hand and such, but she most likely won't wake for a day or two," Madame Pomphrey informed him, and with another smile, went into her office.

Severus stared after her for a moment before directing his gaze back to his wife. His eyes roamed over her face, memorising every line, curve, and freckle. Gently he reached out and took her rather small hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin. Watching her breathing deeply, he unconsciously matched his breaths with hers. Inside, he felt his heart clench in anger whenever his mind strayed to the thought that someone had done this to her. He also felt in clench in something he didn't exactly know, but from all he had heard of it, thought to possibly be love.

"I don't know if I can love you Hermione, but I think I'm willing to take that risk," he smiled slightly before settling back in his chair for a long night.

A/N: Okay, please don't hate me for hurting her! Although it was actually Pansy, Millicent, and Draco who hurt her, so hate them instead. Okie dokie, let's see, in case you didn't see in the beginning, Blaise Zabini won the talent show. Also, I know this chapter was kind of a whole mix of stuff: Humour in the beginning, some violence/drama, and then romance between Blaise and Ginny (who are a secret couple in case you didn't pick that up- note the sarcasm lol) and then in the end some sadness/romance between Snape and Hermione, although most of it is on Snape's part. The reason I added this part in is because it made Snape realise his feelings more for Hermione. She kinda thinks she's beginning to love him, but she's kinda fighting it and not admitting it to herself. Snape had it there inside, and was starting to realise that some of his feelings for her (especially at times like when she sang at the talent show, or when she took care of his when he was sick) were more then just the deep friendship ones that they have. This just totally brings to the surface how he's feeling- possibly love, but he's not exactly sure. Which is why I thought his last line was cute, cause it shows that he wants too, but since he doesn't even really know what love is, he doesn't really know if he can. Anyhow, next chapter will have some Slytherin (namely Pansy, Millicent, and Draco) bashing, so be forewarned! As always, review if you want, it's cool if you don't!


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: It's not mine, sorry, I just like playing with their minds and destinies, Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!

A/N: Thanks bunches everyone, as always, for the wonderful reviews! This chapter dedicated to **Lady Zymurgy and GilraenLissesul5 **for leaving some hilarious reviews that made me smile! Now, as I've said once or twice before, I'm going to be a freshman in college this fall. I move in the 25, and classes start the 30, so for the first few weeks of school, till I really get settled in and see what my classes are like, up-dates will be slower. But once again, have no fear, I will up-date, cause this is my baby, and I'm in love with what I've created lol, so don't abandon me please!

A/N 2: Okay, this is completely random, and totally immature, but I am sooooo annoyed at at the moment! They did something, so now you can't use asterisks, and that what I used to separate sections of time in my story, so now I've just used "Ooo's" and it's not as pretty, but oh well. Now, what you really want, the Slytherin bashing, a surprise for y'all, and the next instalment of the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Twenty

Severus woke up early the next morning, although if truth be told, he never really went to sleep. Too many thoughts were running through his head; worry about his wife, his feelings for her, what on earth to get her for Christmas, although to him, the last seemed rather pitiful when compared to the first. He was still holding her hand several hours later when he heard the infirmary door burst open.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He heard a familiar voice shout.

"Mr. Weasley, calm yourself at once or I will ban you from here! There are sick students here," the angry voice of Madame Pomphrey drifted towards him.

"It's all right Poppy, let them in, they're just worried," Severus called softly from his seat, dropping Hermione's hand gently back onto the bed. "And I can guarantee that they'll behave."

"Thank you sir," Harry said as he and Ron came around the privacy screen and pulled up two chairs on the opposite side of the bed from where he was.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled, but his attention was focused on Hermione who still very pale looking.

"Here Professor, I didn't think you'd want to leave her," he felt a soft touch on his shoulder and looked up to see Ginny standing there with Blaise next to her, holding a tray with a cup of coffee and a few rolls. "And don't say you're not hungry, because you need to eat something to keep up your strength if you want to keep on sitting here with her."

"Thank you Miss Weasley, Mr. Zabini," he replied taking the tray and settling it on the table next to him.

Harry and Ron looked up when they heard Ginny's name linked with a Slytherin's. Severus smirked as he took a sip of coffee, watching their mouths drop open as they looked from Ginny, to Blaise, to their clasped hands.

"Something the matter Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter?" Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, no sir, we were just surprised," Harry stammered slightly.

"Surprised! Ginny's with a, a, a," Ron was red in the face.

"A Slytherin, perhaps? I think that's the word you were looking for," Blaise supplied. Severus smirked again, knowing the word that Ron was dying to say was most likely 'death-eater' instead.

"And a very intelligent student with no interest in the dark arts," Severus decided to help out Miss Weasley, to thank her again in a way.

"But what about his parents? Weren't they death-eaters?" Ron demanded.

"My parents were not death-eaters, they were bankers, and they're dead now."

"Oh. Well, just don't hurt her," Ron mumbled after a long silence. "After all that with Mione, I shouldn't be surprised by anything."

"Thank you Ron!" Ginny squealed and threw her arms around Ron's neck in a breath-taking hug. "And just so you know now, he's coming for Christmas."

"And Severus too," a weak voice spoke.

"Mione, you're awake," said Harry who turned his attention to her. Everyone else did too, except for Ron, who sat in shock for a moment at the revelation that not one, but two Slytherins would be coming to his house for Christmas.

"Drink this," Severus said as he supported her head and placed a vial at her lips. "It's some mild pepper-up potion. How are you feeling?"

"My head's throbbing, and I still feel sleepy, but other than that I feel all right," she said weakly as she finally opened her eyes. "Could you turn down the lights please?"

"Sure Mione," Ron quickly did so, dimming the lights.

"Mrs. Snape, what happened?" Blaise asked.

"Call me Hermione, please," she smiled at his formality. "Well it started when I went to the kitchens to get some more drinks for the celebration party. On my way back I was headed up a staircase and met three students at the top. They wouldn't let me pass, and when I finally did shove past after deducting 85 points total and assigning them each a detention with Filch, one of them took a bottle and came at my head with it, and that's all I remember."

"Well, who were the students?" Severus asked, barely restraining his anger. When Hermione didn't answer, he took her hand. "Please, you can't let them get away with this."

"Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered after a moment.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled. "Why that bastard!"

"Ron please, my head," Hermione pleaded. "I hate to ask, but could you guys leave? I think I want to go back to sleep for a while."

"Of course Mione," Ginny gave her a quick hug, and Blaise gave her a smile before they left.

"Feel better soon Mione," Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek before standing up.

"We'll come back after lunch and check in with you," Ron also gave her a kiss on the cheek before he started to leave with Harry.

"One moment Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," Severus called out before turning to Hermione. "I'll be back in a moment.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked once they were outside of the infirmary.

"Detention for both of you tonight with Mr. Malfoy," he said. "At seven o'clock."

"What for!" Ron demanded to know.

"Professor Dumbledore will not do anything to the three students except suspend them for two weeks, due to the power their parents hold. You will serve your detention with Mr. Malfoy, supervised by me. I plan on going to see Professor Sprout to retrieve a few supplies, leaving you three to your own devices. I expect your Gryffindor loyalty will kick in," he explained slowly, just short of spelling out what he hoped they would do.

"Yes sir," Harry smiled, already planning on a trip to the library to research painful curses.

"Let's go Harry!" Ron jumped in, and they dashed off, leaving a smirking professor behind.

"Severus?" he heard a soft voice from behind him, and he turned around to see Hermione leaning against and holding onto the doorframe of the infirmary.

"You shouldn't be out of bed with that concussion," he reprimanded, and walked over to her and lifted her off her feet, soliciting a gasp of surprise from her.

"I wanted to say thank you," she leaned her head against his shoulder as he carried her back to bed. "Poppy told me you stayed with me all night."

"I was worried," he said simply as he gently set her down and pulled the covers up over her slender frame. "Sleep well."

"Severus?" she called, and he stopped a few feet from the bed and turned back. "Would you mind waiting till I fall back to sleep?"

"Of course not," he smiled, and taking her hand, sat back down beside her.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"I need to see Professor Sprout for a few minutes. You three will continue working silently till I return, understood?" Professor Snape asked, and Harry, Ron, and Draco nodded as he swept out of the room. Severus had been correct in his prediction that the three Slytherins would only receive a two week suspension from school. Albus didn't want to incur the wrath of their parents too much, especially when they gave so much money to the school and held so much sway with the school board.

"You're dead Malfoy," Ron said the moment the door closed behind Professor Snape.

"We've got a little score to settle with you over Mione," Harry quickly locked the door and soundproofed the room.

"She deserved it, the little bitch," he sneered. "She marries into a pureblood family whose boots she shouldn't even lick-they're too good for her. Then she decides she wants more control over us and convinces the old fool who runs this school to let her be a teacher, and a bad one at that. She deserved what was coming to her, although to be honest, we never meant to knock her unconscious, we just wanted to scare her."

"Honest? Honest my ass, you probably meant to kill her!" Ron seethed.

"But don't worry," Harry started towards him, wand out. "Honestly, we won't knock you unconscious; we'll just give you a beating you won't forget."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Well Mrs. Snape, I think you can go back to your room tonight if you want, but I won't say no if you would like to stay another night," Madame Pomphrey told a grateful Hermione late that evening.

"Thanks Madame Pomphrey, but I miss my own bed," she smiled. "I'll head down when Severus comes back up. He said he'd stop by after his detention is over."

"Or maybe it's your bed-_mate_ you miss more," Poppy shot a sly glance at a blushing Hermione, smiling when she didn't deny it.

"Poppy, I have some students who need your attention," Severus walked in, following behind a bruised, limping, and bleeding student, and two others who were rather…colourful looking, for lack of a better word.

"Mr. Malfoy! What happened?" Poppy asked, rushing over to tend him as he sat down on a bed. Severus moved over to stand next to his wife as she gathered her things together.

"I fell down some stairs when they shifted on me," he mumbled as she ran her wand over him.

"You received two black eyes, a broken wrist, several broken fingers, bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, a slight concussion, and bruises on 30 % of your body from a flight of stairs?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yes," he said stubbornly.

"And what happened to you two?" She turned to Millicent and Pansy.

"Makeovers gone wrong," Pansy glared at Hermione who was trying hard not to laugh. She had red and gold striped hair that was spiked out, making her look like a porcupine. Her face was a contrasting blue with orange spots, and had a few bat wings fluttering on her cheeks. Millicent looked no better with rainbow coloured dreadlocks and a purple and green plaid face with bright yellow lips. Her nails had also grown to be several feet long, and hung down to the floor, thick and dirty.

"Of course it was," Poppy said, once again doubtful, but she didn't push it.

The last thing Severus and Hermione saw as they left was Poppy ushering the three into bed and drawing privacy curtains around each of them. She held his hand as they walked back to their room, encountering a few students on the way, a couple of which stopped in shock as they saw the two. Even though everyone knew they were married, public displays of affection had not been seen except for the occasional light touches.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Hermione said once they were inside. "I swear, all I've been doing is sleeping all day."

"Well you did get hit rather hard, so exhaustion is to be expected," Severus replied hanging her cloak up. "You go on to bed. I have some papers to grade, so I'll be in later."

"All right," Hermione smiled sleepily and with a yawn, disappeared into the bedroom.

Severus gathered some papers, ink, and a quill together and set them on a small table in front of one of the arm chairs in front of the fireplace before sitting down. He had just begun the tedious process of grading the papers when the bedroom door opening a few minutes later stopped him.

"Are you okay? Did you need something?" Severus asked, standing up and walking over to where Hermione was standing near the door way, clad in blue, phoenix covered pants and a matching tank-top.

"I just wanted to say good night," she said shyly holding her arms open, silently asking for a hug. He obliged, and she leaned into his accepting embrace.

They stood there quietly for a moment, just enjoying each other's warmth. Hermione with her head leaning on his chest, eyes closed, arms snugly wrapped around his waist. Severus with his chin resting on her head, arms holding her tightly, supporting her. He pulled back slightly and looked down upon her face which looked, to him, angelic and peaceful. With one hand, he gently traced a finger along her jawbone and under her chin. Raising her chin slightly, he looked into her eyes for a moment, and smiled. She smiled back at him and raised her face expectantly as he lowered his. He met her lips in a slow, soft, and tender kiss, his lips fitting perfectly against hers, his soul joining with hers for that brief, yet timeless moment before they pulled away.

"Good night," he said softly, and smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him once more before turning around and going back to bed. "A good night indeed."

A/N: Okay, they had their first kiss, yay!!!! You guys have no idea how long I've wanted to get to that. They wanted it too, so I was happy to oblige, lol. Anyways, I've never been kissed, so I did my best to describe how I thought it should be, and I hope its okay. Next chapter up in not too long hopefully; it's going to be some Christmas shopping and tea with Narcissa, so lots of stuff going on. It's gonna be fun (for me) to write Narcissa again. I just love her character for some reason. Anyways, as always, please review, it means a lot to hear what y'all think, but if you don't that's okay too!


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just enjoy messing with their heads, lol!

A/N: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! But you already knew that right? Of course you did, cause you're all super-duper, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, zip-a-dee-doo-da reviewers and readers! I love y'all a bunch of bananas for all the positive things you said! Now, because I love y'all so much lol, this will be a longer, lovey-doveyness, jam-packed chapter with lots of crapola happening! And there's gonna be some big Severus/Hermione talking parts, and maybe some more smooches, cool huh?

A/N 2: Right now I'm at college and getting all settled in. I apologise that this took so long to get posted, but I've been trying to get my internet working. Actually I still haven't, but I'm using a library computer to post this cause I didn't want to make you guys wait any more. Also, with classes having started, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write, so let me once again let you all now updates may be slower in coming. So please hang in there, and now, onto the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Twenty One

The morning after their first kiss, Severus woke up to beams of sunlight dancing upon his face. Moving slowly, he turned onto his side and propped himself on his elbow and stared at the woman lying next to him, still sleeping peacefully. Her hair that she pulled back every night was now frizzy and coming undone. There were creases on one side of her face from the pillow, and the other side of her face was squished against her hand. He thought she had never looked more beautiful then she did right there. Once again moving slowly so as not to wake her, he climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen to make her breakfast. After preparing the tray, he carried it back in and set it on the bedside table.

"Good morning Hermione," he said sitting down next to her, pressing a quick kiss to her brow. "I've brought you your breakfast."

"Ugh, it's too early," she moaned as she stretched, but pushed herself into a sitting position. "But then again, every day starts too early for my liking. But you get major points for bringing me breakfast in bed. Any special reason? You usually just leave it out on the table."

"After what happened the other day I just wanted to let you know I care," he smiled at her look of confusion.

"But I already know that you goose."

"Goose?"

"Yes, you're being a silly goose right now," she said in reply to his comment and raised eyebrow.

"Out of curiosity, how would you describe our relationship right now Hermione?" Severus asked after a few moments of silence. "And honestly please."

"You are one of my best friends Sev," she said without a moment's hesitation. "You seem to care for me no matter what and you have been there for me without question. You offer your support, without asking for anything in return. You make me feel special; like when I need you, you will drop anything, no matter what it is. You've made me feel like I have choices, and that I can make any choice and it will be okay with you. You hold my hand when it needs to be held, and you push me forward when I need to be pushed, but you stay a step behind in case I need to be caught."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, and you're a killer chef," she smiled, laughter in her eyes.

"Hmph," he gave her a mock glare. "Its comments like that that reminds me you're still a teenager."

"And yet you still love me," she said teasingly, leaning forward and kissing him quickly.

"And yet I do," he replied quietly, completely serious.

"Wait, what?" Hermione sat up straight, dumbfounded and thinking she had misheard him.

"I said I do. Love you, I mean," he became slightly flustered. "I don't think I could have told you with less articulacy if I had tried, but I sincerely believe that I am falling in love with you."

"Wait…In love…With me…Why?" Hermione sat, still in shock, but now her mind was rushing a mile a minute, trying to sort through all the feelings and thoughts that were bubbling up at that simple statement.

"Do you even have to ask? In the short time we've been together, there have been so many things."

"Like what?" Hermione pressed. "Come on, you're allowed to be sappy, I won't tell."

"I don't do sappy," he said distastefully.

"Fine. Then do romantic, or sincere, or heartfelt."

"Fine. Well, I've never told you how beautiful I think you are. I've never told you how your laughter makes me feel warm. I've never told you that I love the way you push back your hair when you're frustrated. I've never told you how I love the way you cry when you are so happy you can't seem to handle it anymore," he smiled gently at her as he wiped a tear rolling down her cheek away with the pad of his thumb. "I've never told you I love the way you talk to me. I've never told you I love the way you twist your ring around on your finger when you're nervous. I've never told you I love how you scrunch your nose when you're studying or reading." He kissed her lips softly. "And now, I love the way you kiss."

"I guess you forgot to tell me a lot of things," Hermione said sniffling and smiling, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "Like the fact you really are a big softie at heart."

"I want to tell you everything now. I want you to tell _me_ everything too," he held her face in his hands, and her hands came up to cover his. He looked deep in her eyes, searching almost, a part of him hoping that the next thing she would say was that she felt the same way as he did. However, he wouldn't press her. He had all the time in the world to hear her say it back, and he would patiently wait that long and longer if that's what it took.

"I already do, but I want you to know I need you. You've become my strength and my rock," she closed her eyes, her emotions overwhelming her.

"Thank you," he replied simply, leaning forward, wrapping her in a hug and kissing her forehead gently. He moved down and pressed a soft kiss to each eyelid, then each cheek, and finally, her lips. "Now, I have a class to go teach, and if I'm not mistaken, which I never am, you do too."

"Why you bastard!" Hermione pulled back laughing and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Maybe so, but you married me!" He smirked as he swept out of the room, her laughter following him out.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

The next few weeks they continued to grow closer. Kisses had become something habitual between the two after that initial one. Severus was very much falling in love with her, and even though she consciously wouldn't admit it, she was falling in love with him. However, she just kept telling herself she cared about him as a friend, and nothing else.

"Hey Sev," Hermione called from their room, early in the afternoon on December seventh. "I'm leaving now to go meet Narcissa. I'm not sure how long I'll be, so I may or may not be back for dinner."

"All right love," he called back using a familiar endearment without looking up from the papers he was grading as a knock sounded on the door. "Enter!"

"Hello Professor," Ginny greeted him with a smile as she, Blaise, Harry, and Ron came in.

"Miss Weasley, Messrs. Zabini, Potter, and Weasley," he said courteously. Ginny had come to visit Hermione several times in the past few weeks, and he had grown to enjoy her company when he was around, although she was still too exuberant and bubbly at times for his liking.

"Hey guys!" Hermione greeted as she came out of the bedroom wearing an expensive looking, fitted dark blue velvet robe with faux fur trim around the collar and sleeves. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to drag you to Hogsmede with us for the afternoon!" Harry smiled pleadingly at her. "You don't get out enough."

"Whatever Harry," Hermione laughed. "And I'm already going to Hogsmede, but I can't spend the day with you, I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why not?" Ron wanted to know. "And why are you playing Lady Snape today? You're all dressed up."

"I'm having tea with Narcissa…uh, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione stated matter of factly. "And don't say I can't. She invited me months ago, and besides, she's sort of family, I can't quite refuse."

"She'll be fine Mr. Weasley. I'm sure she's quite adept at hexes and jinxes," Severus stood up and came over and kissed her quickly. "Have a good time, and be careful."

"I will," she smiled reassuringly at him as he disappeared into the kitchen before turning back to the others, one of whom was staring at her. "What?"

"He kissed you," Ron stated dumbly.

"I know," Hermione stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

"And you didn't run away screaming."

"Of course not, what's your point?" Ginny hid a laugh at Hermione's reply. She wasn't phased, as she had seen the way Snape lovingly treated Hermione in the times she had visited and seen the two of them interact.

"I…I actually don't know," Ron stopped and thought for a moment. "I just didn't realise you two were so…close. Or that you actually kissed each other. Oh god, you kissed the snarky bastard!"

"Ron, I don't have time for this, so let me spell it out quickly for you. He and I are M-A-R-R-I-E-D…get that through your head. He loves me, so of course he's going to kiss me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting Narcissa in twenty minutes, so I've got to go!" Hermione gave the others a quick smile before sweeping out of the room.

"He loves her?" Harry said aloud to no one in particular.

"Yeah, it's fairly obvious if you know what to look for," Blaise smiled at Ginny and wrapped an arm around her waist. He had been hanging out with her and Harry and Ron more frequently in the past weeks since the two found out about them being together. Ron and Harry were making an effort to befriend him because Ginny cared about him, and they cared about her. The rest of the Slytherin's hadn't been quite so welcoming of Ginny, but Blaise was never one who really cared about the opinions of others. And of course, Professor Dumbledore was delighted with the inter-house relationship, and the others that were now appearing.

"I guess," Harry responded, thinking back. "Do you think she loves him? Or has told him anyways?"

"Knowing Mione, probably not," Ginny said sadly. "You know she's afraid that she'll be laughed at and be hurt. And it was all that bloody bastard Krum's fault."

"Yeah, that would be Mione," Ron agreed as Snape came back into the room.

"You haven't left yet? Detention you two, seven o'clock with me tomorrow," Snape smirked at Harry and Ron. "I have some cauldrons that need to be cleaned."

"But what about them?!" Harry said indignantly, pointing at Ginny and Blaise.

"I like them, now get out!" And with that the four of them left, Harry and Ron rushing out in a whirlwind while Blaise and Ginny said a quick good-bye before heading calmly out of the room.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Hermione, so good to see you dear!" Narcissa called as she stepped down from her carriage in front of Madame Puddifoot's. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Narcissa, thank you," she returned the customary kiss-the-air-by-the-cheek greeting and walked into the tea shop along side of her.

The moment they walked in, several people came rushing over to take their coats and hang them up. Hermione thanked them with a smile, but Narcissa simply stood there, nose wrinkled, looking at them as if they were nothing but dirt under her shoe. Madame Puddifoot herself came bustling out of the back in a flash of bright colours and seated them herself in a private room. She returned a few minutes later with their orders and told them to simply call if they needed anything. Hermione sat through all of this slightly shocked, although in retrospect she shouldn't have been. They were two very wealthy women, from well known and important families, and that commanded a certain respect from many people. Narcissa had been around it all her life, and therefore thought nothing of it. Severus had talked with Hermione about it, but it still surprised her every day.

"Well, now that we're alone and away from all those minimum wage idiots, how are you doing my dear, really?" Narcissa wrapped her long fingered, graceful and smooth hands around her tea cup.

"I'm doing well. A little tired from preparing some upcoming tests for the second and third years, but other than that everything's going well," Hermione took a sip of her peppermint tea, something she had become addicted too, thanks to Severus.

"Well that's good. Oh! I wanted to apologise on behalf of my son," Narcissa shook her head in disapproval. "For his abominable actions against you all those weeks ago. He was severely punished at home, I can assure you. Lucius made sure he wouldn't do something like that ever again."

"It's all right Narcissa. He owled Severus and I an apology," Hermione almost blanched thinking of what Lucius had done.

"Still," she took a sip of her tea while looking at Hermione with a calculating look. "So, how are you and Severus doing?"

"We're fine," Hermione looked down at her cup a moment, debating with herself about what to tell Narcissa before she began speaking again. "He told me he's falling in love with me."

"Really? And what do you think about that?" Narcissa kept her face carefully blank, but inside she was experiencing a degree of surprise. She had never actually imagined he was actually capable of that, as she had told him previously. Well, as they say, never say never. And besides, this would make her news all the more enjoyable to tell.

"I don't know," Hermione said anxiously. She hadn't really told anyone about her and Severus, and she wanted desperately to talk to someone. The fact that their potions professor was in love with her wasn't something many other students cared about. "I do know that I care dearly for him."

"And love?"

"I think it's a big word. It holds a lot of promise, expectations, and responsibilities. It's not something I think anyone should take lightly. It's a scary thing…terrifying really."

"I don't think it's quite as bad as you think it is Hermione," Narcissa said, as gently as she could without disgusting herself. For all the bitch that she could be, (and she would readily admit that she was, most of the time) there were times it was better for her to at least act as if she cared. "Let me ask you something else that might help you figure out your feelings a little better."

"Okay."

"What is Severus' role in your life? And think for a moment before you answer."

Hermione sat there, thinking as Narcissa suggested. Narcissa sat there patiently for several minutes, watching the emotions flicker through Hermione's eyes. She smirked to herself as she watched the girl. Hermione was one of those people who could hide mask her emotions as much as she wanted, but her eyes would always betray what she really thought.

"He…he is my…strength, one of the few people who has never expected me to be something I'm not. There is this part of my heart that he's captured, and that belongs to him," Hermione shook her head, laughing lightly. "It may sound silly, but I'm sitting here trying so hard to explain this to you, and even to myself, and I can't put it into words. I can't explain what he means to me, because his friendship means everything. When I am at my weakest he holds me up. When I am at my strongest, he celebrates that with me. When I am sad, he feels that. And when I'm happy, he's happy with me."

"It doesn't sound silly," Narcissa reassured her, although truthfully, she somewhat agreed. But then again, the girl was just that, a girl, and not quite grown up.

"We just seem to have this connection. When something good happens to him, I feel like it's happening to me. When someone hurts him, I feel the pain and I want to make it go away for him. He is my best friend in every sense of the word. I guess…maybe we've been kindred spirits all along…and never knew it," Hermione's eyes dawned with something akin to realization as she thought over what she had just said. "I'm sorry Narcissa, but I need to leave."

"Oh, before you do," Narcissa smirked. She knew Hermione had probably just had an epiphany and realized she was in love with that old bastard, and wanted to go tell him. "The reason I needed to see you was because of something I came across a few weeks after your marriage."

"Yes?" Hermione stopped walking a few feet away and turned around slowly. She didn't like the tone of Narcissa's voice as she spoke just then and immediately became suspicious. She knew Narcissa hadn't just wanted to chat, and now felt incredibly dumb for sharing everything she just had with her.

"Well, I had been reading the muggle newspaper, checking up on my stocks you know," she stopped and took a long sip of tea. "And I came across the most _interesting_ notice and article."

"Really? What about?" Hermione asked hesitantly, a sense of dread coming over her, although for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

"It was about this little church in muggle London. The England Alliance Church, and its pastor," Narcissa took another sip of tea, and Hermione wanted to scream at her to get on with it already. "Apparently there was this huge scandal! The pastor there never _actually_ went to seminary to get his degree. He's been posing as a minister because he claimed that's what the Lord commanded him to do. Of course he's now in the local insane asylum, but as I was saying, there was a notice accompanying the article with a list of names of people he had married while posing as an ordained minister. Because he wasn't ordained, anyone he married is actually not married in accordance with England's laws. And imagine my shock when I saw your and Severus' names!"

"Oh my god," Hermione stared at her in shock, one hand slowly covering her mouth. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Sorry dear," Narcissa gave a mock sympathetic look. "Now, I know you had somewhere to run off too so I won't keep you any longer."

"Good-bye Narcissa, I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Yes, we'll have to do this again in the future, it was so much fun!" Narcissa smirked and twiddled her fingers as Hermione rushed out of the room in a panic.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Dammit!" Hermione cursed aloud as she ran towards the dungeons. "Damn Narcissa, damn that minister, damn me for realizing I'm in love with him and damn the fact I'm not even married to him."

"Hermione?" A familiar voice called as she rushed past.

"Severus?" she stopped short and turned around. She went weak with relief and began to cry as her eyes took in him standing there with a look of confusion and concern evident on his face. "We have a big problem!"

"I'm sure what ever it is, it's not as bad as you seem to think it is," Severus tried to calm her as he led her back to their room and sat her down on the couch next to him. He was determined to take care of her himself, without calling in Potter. "What's wrong love?"

"We're n-not, m-m-married!" Hermione burst out in a sob, and after a spell of crying, calmed herself enough to explain what Narcissa had told her.

"Shh, calm down," Severus sat in shock, his mind racing, as he ran his hand comfortingly over her back.

"Thanks," Hermione looked at him as she pulled back slightly, wiping the tears away from her face. "But what happens now?"

"Well, now I guess you're free to live your life as you so choose," Severus stood up and turned away from her, not wanting her to see how truly upset he was about the news. "You know how I feel about you Hermione, but I won't hold you back."

"I…Thank you Severus," Hermione looked down at her hands, feeling guilty. She knew she loved him, and she knew that she loved him even more right now for his complete selflessness, but every time she opened her mouth to tell him, an icy hand clenched tightly around her heart. "Will you still go with me to my cousin's wedding next week?"

"Of course," he said quietly, and as Hermione headed into the bedroom, he began transfiguring some items into blankets and a pillow.

"What are you doing?" Hermione stopped at the bedroom doorway when she heard him and turned to look at him.

"I think both of us need some time to think, away from each other."

Maybe so," Hermione said softly. "Good night then."

"Good night," he replied stiffly, without looking at her.

Hermione went into the bedroom and closed the door. Looking around the room, and more specifically at the bed, she felt a sudden burst of sadness well up inside. And without even changing out of her robes, ran and threw herself on the bed, where she sobbed into a pillow. Outside, Severus too was crying, although not quite so dramatically as Hermione. Both cried themselves to sleep, their last thought being that they had lost the one they loved.

A/N: Okay- there was a sad ending, but don't hate me! Anyways, I told ya in the beginning that this would be a jam-packed chapter, and wasn't it? Lots of stuff happening. Severus tells Mione he's falling in love with her. Then we jump a couple of weeks or whatever to December 7th for the 'tea party' with Narcissa who is once again up to her old tricks. Now they are un-married, and Hermione's mind and heart are battling each other. And now to top it off we have Hermione's cousin's wedding to look forward to, and later; Christmas at the Weasley's and a New Year's Eve party! Don't worry, things will get better for our happy couple, but not before one of two more 'bad' things happen. Anyways, I hope you liked it, because I did. If anyone plans to review saying that Sev isn't in character, then please don't bother telling me. I know he isn't in character, but it's tough to write him 'in character' being in love or romantic, because the only side J.K. shows us is his evil snarky bastard side. So I'm doing my best, and if you don't like it, you don't have to read. Anyways, review if you want, its okay if you don't.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: It's not mine, sorry to disappoint all you gals out there hoping that I'd give you Snape for your birthday. It all belongs to the very lucky and very envied woman J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Okay, thank you, thank you, thank you all my lovely darling reviewers! It's so comforting to know that some things won't change, even though it feels like my life has been flipped up-side down with college and all. My room-mate and I get along famously, and we're already good friends. She's a lot like me, quiet, and respectful of my stuff, and of me, so that's really good. However I'm feeling lonely and homesick right now, and to top it all off I've got a cold and it's making me feel sick. But like I said before, it's nice to know you guys are still sticking by me and waiting patiently and not so patiently for each chapter, so thank you once again for that, and now onto what you really want, the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Twenty Two

The next week passed slowly for Hermione and Severus. Much of the time they were in each other company was filled with awkward conversations and tense silences. However, they still acted civilly around each other and made an effort at going about their normal routine. For both though, it was torture. Severus wanted nothing more than to be with Hermione, and truly marry her, but he wouldn't hold her back if she didn't feel the same way, even if it meant suffering the family curse. Since he had turned thirty five, on the sixth of each month he had been "married" to Hermione, he now realised what he had thought was due to accidents and the like, was actually due to the family curse. To date, he had broken four bones. None had been horribly painful, but he knew the degree of pain would increase with each bone. So to add to his nose that had been broken when he was younger, he now had one bone broken in the pinkie on his left hand, two broken bones in a toe on his right foot, and one broken bone in a toe on his left. He was thankful that the breaks started off in smaller, non-consequential bones, and not with ones like in his arms or legs, especially since they were non-healable by magic. In the last few days he had made the connection to the curse, but he wasn't planning on telling Hermione. She hadn't realised yet that the curse was in effect, and he didn't want her to feel pressured to marry him again because of it.

"Um, Severus?" Hermione stepped into the living room where Severus was getting the couch ready for the night once again.

"Yes?"

"The wedding is at four o'clock tomorrow afternoon, and then there is going to be an hour for the photographer to take pictures, and then the reception from six o'clock until ten o'clock with dinner, dancing, and all the other typical muggle wedding traditions. I figure we can leave here at about three or so tomorrow? And I hate to ask, but could we just not tell anyone about the un-marriage?"

"If you want, that's fine. What should I wear?" he looked over at her, standing in the doorway, looking as beautiful as ever in a pair of baggy flannel pants and a baggy t-shirt with her hair pulled back in a messy bun.

"Muggle clothes, but of course you knew that. Um…just something casual dressy I guess. I'm wearing a dress similar to the one I wore to Maurine Zabini and Geoffrey Nott's engagement party if that helps you any," Hermione started to go back into the room, but turned back around. "Severus?"

"Yes?" He said once again, but there was a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Do you think…um…would you, come back to bed?" Hermione didn't meet his surprised gaze. "It's just…I can't sleep without your presence nearby."

"We're not technically married anymore."

"No one else knows that except for Narcissa," and when she saw him hesitating still, she continued. "Please? I…I want you too."

Severus didn't say anything, but instead picked up his pillow and followed her back into the room. The reasons he had hesitated had been because he wasn't sure she'd be comfortable, and because it hurt to be near her, knowing she might choose to 'officially' separate from him. Climbing in though, he couldn't help but smile when soon after she fell asleep; Hermione unconsciously scooted closer to his side, and snuggled up against him.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Severus Augustus Snape! It is almost three thirty and we need to leave twenty minutes ago!" Hermione informed him in an agitated tone as she poked her head through the door once again to check in on him.

"I know, I know, and I apologise, but do you really think I asked Peeves to pelt me with pudding bombs?!" Severus quickly stood in front of the mirror and began attempting to fix his tie. "Blast this tie!"

"Here, let me," Hermione quickly came over to stand in front of him and begin fixing his tie.

"You look beautiful by the way," Severus rested his hands on her hips lightly and smirked as she blushed and dropped the tie.

"Thank you," she began fixing it once again. Like most of her formal wear, the gown was simple, yet tasteful. The dark purple, ankle-length, curve-showing gown was off the shoulders once again, and had long sleeves. To complete the look, Hermione had worn a diamond solitaire necklace and matching studs. Her hair had been clipped back on the sides, and left down, curling around her shoulders.

"I like your hair down, you should wear it this way more often," Severus lifted a hand and twirled a silky strand around one long finger.

"Dammit!" Hermione mumbled under breath as the tie fell out of her hands once again. "Would you just shut up?"

"I didn't quite catch what you said," Severus smirked. He knew he was throwing her off, but he loved watching her when she was flustered. "Could you repeat that please?"

"I said thank you and you look nice too," Hermione covered as she actually took the time to look at what he was wearing. To her surprise, they matched. He was wearing black slacks and a white dress shirt, but his tie was striped with varying degrees of purple, one of which matched her dress perfectly. His hair was also down and currently tucked behind his ears. "There, it's finally done. Can we please leave now?"

"Of course, I would've been ready earlier, but someone couldn't get my tie to stay," he laughed at the look on her face.

They once again made a hurried walk out of the castle and off the grounds before joining hands so Hermione could apparate them a short distance from the church where her cousin was going to be married. Walking briskly, they managed to arrive a few minutes before the start of the ceremony and took their seats next to Hermione's parents.

"Oh!" Hermione breathed several minutes later as the wedding march began and her cousin Audrey began the walk down the aisle, accompanied by her Father. All brides look beautiful on their wedding day, but Audrey seemed to be exceptionally so. As her father kissed her cheek and handed her to her soon-to-be-husband Michael, Hermione saw that she was beaming.

As the ceremony began, Hermione thought back over the past few months of her life. She first thought back to how she and Severus "met" at the agency for the interview. She had been so shocked to see him there, and even more so when he actually slid the ring across the table towards her. But some impulse told her to accept, and she hadn't questioned it. She looked down at the beautiful ring on her finger and smiled, somewhat sadly, thinking back to their wedding, the brief and cold affair that it had been. Severus noticed the sad smile, and reached a hand over and squeezed hers quickly before resting it back in his lap.

That quick gesture made her think back to how cold and stiff and awkward they had been around each other the first few days. And how they had gradually warmed up to each other, and eventually become friends. She remembered the society ball, and Mrs. Longbottom's comment that they were smitten with each other, and that from what she knew of both of them, they had a true "marriage of the minds". She thought back to Harry's birthday party, and that dance they had shared. It was nothing fancy, but Hermione remembered how perfectly in tune with each other they were; both seemingly reading the other's mind, knowing exactly what the next move was, where the next step would be. She also remembered the first time she purposefully hugged him, and how perfectly their bodies interlocked with one another. She remembered the start of school and her becoming a Professor, at least part-time, and how he supported her through the fight with Ron. She thought back to all the conversations they had shared; about their reasons for the marriage, about their families, about their first love, about his reasons for becoming a death-eater, about her reasons for going the agency, and about their feelings for each other.

She thought back to the conversation she had had with Ginny a few days after she got hurt. She learned how Severus had been upset and crying, and how he sat by her bed the entire night, holding her hand and praying that she would wake up. She remembered the next evening when they shared their first kiss, and the morning after, when he told her he was falling in love with her. She thought back to the afternoon with Narcissa. As evil as she was, she had helped Hermione realise that she was in love with Severus, right before telling her she wasn't married to him. And now, she remembered when Severus said he wouldn't hold her back. The irony of it all was that she wanted nothing more than to be held by him for the rest of her life.

"Hermione, it's time to go," Severus placed a hand on her back, startling her out of her thoughts. The ceremony was over, and most of the guests had already exited the church.

"Oh, I wasn't paying attention, thanks," Hermione shook away some of the confusion before standing up and walking out of the pew, Severus next to her and her parents waiting near the entrance to give them a ride to the reception hall.

Severus watched her as they climbed into the car and began the short drive. He wondered what she was thinking about, and if it had anything to do with them and their future which lay in her hands. His attention had been focused on the wedding, as he had never attended a muggle one, but he saw that they weren't much different from wizarding ones except for the fact that most women wore dress robes, and the binding vows, which disallowed for divorce. As he had watched the two young people up there, he had been surprised with the intensity that he had wished it was Hermione and himself up there in their place. He didn't want to lose her, but he wouldn't hold her back.

"You look about a million miles away," Hermione leaned over and touched him lightly on the shoulder as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I never left the car," he said, and Hermione smiled at his reply as he climbed out of the car.

He turned back and held out his hand to help her out, and didn't let go as they began walking towards the building. Hermione couldn't help but think that their hands were a perfect fit, and that it just made her feel complete. And one thing she knew for sure; she didn't want to lose that feeling.

Walking inside, they added their gift to the already large pile, picked up their name cards at a table just outside the main hall, then went in and found their table. Audrey and Michael were both twenty five, and both had younger siblings, who were Hermione and Severus' tablemates. The others at the table were Audrey's two sisters Rosalind and Titania, and Michael's sister Lisa, who Hermione had met at the last New Year's Eve party. Rosalind was the oldest of the four girls at the table at twenty three and was there with her fiancé Frank. Titania was twenty one and was there with her boyfriend Carlos. Lisa was the same age as Hermione and was also there with her boyfriend Devin. Hermione wasn't exactly thrilled about the seating arrangements, never having had anything in common with her other two cousins Rosalind and Titania except for the fact that their mother's both loved Shakespeare and named them after characters in his books. Lisa she didn't know, but it was evident she had been gossiping with Titania and Rosalind, and wrinkled her nose in distaste at Hermione as she and Severus walked over.

"Hello Rosalind, Titania, Lisa," Hermione smiled as she sat down in the chair Severus pulled out for her.

"Hello Hermione," they chorused, although none of them really glanced at her. They were too busy looking Severus over as he sat down, much to the displeasure of their dates.

"Who's this handsome guy you've brought?" Titania batted her eyelashes at Severus and gave an almost blindingly white smile.

"Severus Snape, pleased to meet you," he said courteously, inclining his head slightly.

"Who's forgotten to introduce themselves properly now, _dear_?" Hermione emphasized the endearment, all the while glaring at Titania, clearly telling her to back off. Her comment was a reference to the high society ball when she had forgotten to use her title when talking to Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. And now Severus was doing the same thing.

"I beg your pardon, Lord Severus Snape," he smirked as the girl's eyes widened in surprise and delight. "It's a pleasure."

"Lord? Of what?" Devin huffed, looking at the dreamy smile on Lisa's face.

"Of nothing actually," Severus immediately went into teacher mode. "Several centuries ago a member of my family did a favour for the king, and we were given the title of Lord as a reward, but no property, although my family has acquired a good deal through the past several decades."

"How interesting!" Rosalind was leaning forward, resting her chin on her hand, trying not to appear too interested in him since she was engaged and all.

"So what are you doing with Mione here?" Lisa asked looking between the two. "Shouldn't you be with a countess or lady somewhere? Or at least with a real woman?"

"I already am, but thank you for your concern," he said, disliking the girls at the table more and more.

"That made no sense, and you didn't answer my question," Lisa looked at him, slightly baffled.

"Let me explain it to you then," Severus drawled, looking out the corner of his eye at Hermione who was holding back a laugh. "She was invited to the wedding, and as her husband, the invitation was also extended to me. Is that any clearer for your feeble mind? Or do I need to draw a picture?"

"Perfectly. So…he's your husband. Congratulations are in order then," Titania said with a forced smiled. The other girls noticeably cooled in their flirtations towards Severus, while the guys became considerably more talkative.

A little while later, they were saved from making small talk as the wedding party arrived and was introduced, and dinner began. Conversation was pretty much put on hold as they ate quickly, and didn't really pick up afterwards as some light classical music was put on while everyone else finished up and waited for the main dancing and festivities to begin.

"Would you care to go for a walk?" Hermione asked, seeing a set of doors off to the side, leading to what appeared to be a garden of some sort.

"But won't it be cold outside?" Severus raised an eyebrow in question.

"Not any more so than it is in here," Hermione replied in reference to her cousin's attitudes. "We won't stay out long."

"All right," he conceded, and she took his arm as they headed for the door, and outside.

It was already dark, what with it being winter and all, but the moon was shining brightly, and the stars were also glistening in the clear night air. Severus had been right, it was cold out, but Hermione ignored it as she and Severus wandered through the dead garden along the brick pathways. She was too wrapped up once again in her thoughts. Hermione remembered when Severus had said, "as her husband," and she couldn't help but think how right it sounded. She had been looking around at the other tables during the meal, and kept noticing things between all the other couples. Tender touches, smiles with secret meanings, glances exchanged between lovers, and all the other things she wanted for her and Severus to share.

"Oh!" Hermione let out a gasp as her heel caught on the edge of a brick and she fell forward. She would've hit the ground if not for Severus who was quick to snake his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him, holding her up.

"Are you all right?" Severus looked at her with such concern his eyes that Hermione couldn't help but burst into tears. Fearing she had hurt herself, Severus deftly picked her up and carried her over to a nearby bench where he sat her down on her lap. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"I've…b-been…so…horrible…t-t-to…y-you," Hermione cried softly.

"What are you talking about you silly girl?" He shook his head in confusion as he smoothed a hand over her hair, the other resting on her knee.

"You have been so good to me, and so p-patient," she took a shuddering breath as she looked down and focused her attention on the ground. "While I-I've been deciding what I want to do about us."

"And that makes you horrible to me? I don't quite understand."

"Well, you told me I could live my life as I choose, and I've just been going on, almost like nothing has happened, and I should've told you something by now."

"No you shouldn't have. I want you to take all the time you need to decide what your heart wants, and I mean that."

"And if what my heart wants…is right here in front of me?" Hermione said softly, her eyes raising to meet his.

"Then I'd have to ask you something," he stood up and set her gently down on the bench and looked her in the eyes as he took her hands and knelt down on one knee in front of her. Neither of them took notice of the light snow that began falling around them, casting them in an almost ethereal light.

"Anything," she smiled, her eyes glistening happily with un-shed tears.

"Someone once said that love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction," Severus paused as he gently tugged the wedding ring off her finger. "I want to spend the rest of our lives looking outward together, and growing old together. Will you marry me, again?"

"I'd marry you a thousand more times!" Hermione threw her arms around his neck as he slid the ring back onto her finger and stood up, holding her tightly to him.

"Good, because our hearts have been together forever and I feel as if we've known each other for lifetimes. I wouldn't want to stop in this one," he kissed her, and it was a tender kiss, filled with passion and emotion. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Severus."

"I know. That's the most incredible thing, I know you do," he kissed her again. "Now why don't we go inside and get warm?"

"Sounds like a plan," she took his hand and smiled once again at the perfect fit as they walked back inside.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the bride and the groom will share their first dance," the D.J. announced, and Audrey and Michael began dancing as "From This Moment," by Shania Twain and Bryan White came on. Hermione smiled as Severus picked up her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it before allowing it to rest back in her lap. He continued to hold it, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the back as Audrey and her father and Michael and his Mother began their dance.

"Now we are going to open the floor up to everyone," the D.J. announced as the song "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle finished.

"Would you care to dance?" Severus leaned over.

"I'd love to," she smiled as they stood up and walked onto the nearly empty dance floor. "Hey they're playing our song."

"Our song?" Severus listened a moment, and recognized it as "When You Say Nothing At All," the song Hermione had sung at the talent show. "I guess you're right, as usual."

"I know, and that reminds me, you still haven't sung for me," she commented, looking at him expectantly.

"I know," he kissed her with a soft laugh. "Someday I'll get around to it."

She laughed too, and leaned her head against his chest. He pulled her closer as a smile softened his features for a moment, something that happened more and more often around her. She smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the soft beating of his heart. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on top, his eyes also closing as he simply savored the moment. He couldn't be more content, or happier, knowing she loved him.

Many people couldn't help but notice the two dancing on the floor who just radiated love. Their connection was evident to everyone in the room, and it was something rare and beautiful to watch.

"How long have those two been together?" Celia, Hermione's aunt whispered to Helen as she looked at the peaceful couple dancing on the floor.

"Less than a year," Helen answered, also looking over, a soft smile gracing her features as she watched Severus kiss Hermione tenderly as the song ended and a new one came on.

"It seems like they've been together forever."

"You know what?" Helen smiled as she continued to watch them dance perfectly in sync with one another. "On some level, I'm sure they have been."

A/N: Okay, they're back together, yay! I couldn't bear to keep them apart for long. So as we've seen, Hermione has finally admitted to her feelings for Severus, and she told him about it too, so way to go girl! Now we're gonna get to have her wedding to look forward to. Now, a quick poll- do we want them to have a nice, normal wedding, or another quick one like they did before? Let me know what you think, although I'm probably gonna end up doing a nice, normal wedding. Also, the quote Severus says: "Someone once said that love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction." That's originally written by Antoine de Saint-Exupery. So that's not mine. By the way, who here is **a lot** happier with Sev's proposal this time around? I know I am (but that could have something to do with the fact that I wrote it, who knows? Lol)! Anyways, I hope y'all liked, because I did. As always, review if you want, its okay if you don't!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just enjoy butchering J.K.'s world.

A/N: Thanks bunches everyone for the huge response to the last chapter! I still am in utter shock that I've actually passed 600 reviews, and by a lot too! (Anyone want to make it 1000 hint hint!) Anyways, I think I'm gonna start working on a new story sometime soon (don't worry, this is still priority) since my muse is sitting on my shoulder pecking at my ear. Since I don't think I've ever introduced my muse for this story, say hello to Taki, my starling (a type of bird) muse. He's the one responsible for this whole mess y'all read! Now onto the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Twenty Three

"Miss Weasley, please stay after class a few moments, everyone else, have a nice holiday, and enjoy the ball tomorrow," Hermione smiled as her sixth years rushed out of class. "Are you okay Gin? You seemed kind of quiet."

"Sorry Mrs. Sn- I mean, sorry Hermione," Ginny caught herself with a grin. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that. But to answer your question, yeah, I'm okay. I've just been thinking about some things is all."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, well…" Ginny stopped a moment then nodded. "Yeah, probably, but can we talk somewhere else? I don't fancy anyone over-hearing."

"Sure, we can go down to my quarters and talk there. I'll have some lunch brought up so you don't have to worry about rushing to the great hall," Hermione gathered up her things and began walking in the direction of the dungeons.

"Hello love," Severus came over and pressed a soft kiss to Hermione's brow when the two entered the room.

"Hey, we're going to talk in my room for a while, could you have some lunch brought up for us?" Hermione batted her eyes at him, causing Ginny to laugh.

"Hmph," he mock glared at Ginny, but when she stuck her tongue out at him, he couldn't fight back a smirk. "Sure thing Hermione, I'll have it brought up in about ten minutes or so, is that all right?"

"Perfect," Hermione kissed him on the cheek before grabbing Ginny's hand and heading towards the bedroom. "Thanks Sevvie!"

"Oh my gosh Mione," Ginny burst out laughing as they collapsed onto the bed. "You called him Sevvie in front of me; he's going to kill you later."

"Oh no he won't, because we've been through too much for me to lose him over something like this," Hermione smiled.

She and Severus had told their friends and family, namely Hermione's friends and family, about the whole minister scam, which they had verified, and their plans to marry on New Year's. Part of the reason for the haste was of course, the family curse, and the other was because they didn't want to wait. So invitations had been sent to Hermione and Severus' friends and family for a New Year's wedding at Snape Manor. Albus had already agreed to perform the ceremony, which Hermione and Severus had agreed should be a traditional muggle ceremony.

"Hey Mione?" Ginny asked once they finished laughing together and had calmed down.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever wonder if you would find your soulmate?"

"When I was younger I used to, but Krum crushed that idea for me," Hermione smiled bitterly before she continued, "And Severus made me believe again."

"Do you think everyone has a soulmate?"

"I do. I honestly believe we all have a soulmate. You might find him when you're six and spend your entire lives together, or you could find them when you're thirty-six and have it hit you like a ton of bricks. I know that he's just waiting for you to find him somewhere."

"But how do you know if someone's your soulmate?"

"I don't know if there's any sure way Ginny, but there are people who _know_ you, who _know_ who you are and what you're all about, and love you in spite of it."

"Funny," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I actually wasn't trying to be funny," Hermione wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Severus knows the darkest aspects of my life, and he still loves me. That is what it's all about. It's easy to love the happy, cheerful, sunshine parts of people, but when you can accept and love the other stuff, that is when it's going to stick."

"He surprised you didn't he?" Ginny said after a moment, still pondering what Hermione had said.

"Who, Severus? Oh yeah. I _knew_ I didn't need anyone or anything, and I _knew_ I was better off on my own. But then fate threw me a loop, and I married Sev and got to know him, and I suddenly realized I knew nothing before him," Hermione shook her head in amusement. "So what brought all this talk of soulmates on?"

"Well, Blaise told me he loves me, and I told him I love him too," Ginny lay back with a blissful sigh. "And I can honestly see myself with him for the rest of our lives, even though I know I'm young and all. And that just got me thinking about whether we're soulmates or not."

"If you are, I think there's going to be some moment when you just know you were meant for each other," Hermione said knowingly.

"What was yours?" Ginny propped herself up on an elbow.

"It was when right after he learned about our marriage being a scam and he said that he wouldn't ask me to stay, even though I knew he wanted me too. The fact that he would be so selfless as to let me go, made me realise how I couldn't really think of life apart from him, as crazy as our relationship has been."

"Am I interrupting?" Severus poked his head through the door after pushing it open with his foot, as his hands were full with the food laden tray he was carrying.

"Never," Hermione tilted her head up for a kiss, and Severus was quick to oblige. "Oh I'm starving, it took you long enough."

"Blame the house-elves for their incompetence in efficient food preparation," he smirked when she opened her mouth to defend the house-elves, and quickly cut her off as he set the tray down on the bed between the two girls. "I'm just kidding love. They were busy helping some other students, hence the delay. I just ordered you some sandwiches, salad, and pumpkin juice, but if you want something else…?"

"Maybe some of that triple chocolate cake," Hermione batted her eyelashes at him and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. "I think I'm having some chocolate cravings, how about you Gin?"

"Definitely," she began to laugh, but quickly turned it into a cough when Severus turned his glare on her.

"If you insist, I'll be right back," he disappeared and returned a few moments later with two large pieces of cake. "Now if there's nothing else, I'd like to return to my grading."

"Of course," Hermione said patronizingly. "Thank you Sev."

"Thank you Professor," Ginny chimed.

"You're welcome," Severus turned to leave, but turned back. "Oh Miss Weasley, if you would tell Mr. Zabini, and Hermione if you could tell Messrs. Potter and Weasley also, to stop by my office this evening after dinner."

"Sure, but why?" Hermione looked confused, as did Ginny.

"Well if I'm to be married on New Year's, I'm going to need to inform my best man and ushers so we can get fitted for our tuxedos in a timely fashion," he replied grimacing, and swept out of the room.

"Harry and Ron? As his ushers?" Hermione said incredulously, exchanging a look with Ginny. "Blaise I can believe, because they're related somewhere along the line, but Harry and Ron? What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall when he asks them."

"Same," Ginny giggle, picturing the look of shock on their faces. "He's probably doing it because they're your best friends."

"Yeah. Oh, that reminds me," Hermione turned to face Gin. "Would you be my Maid of Honour?"

"I'd love to!" Ginny squealed, hugging Hermione. "Who are you going to ask to be your bridesmaids?"

"Lavender and Parvarti."

"Oh I'm so excited! When are you going gown shopping?" Ginny bounced up and down excitedly.

"Probably Monday or Tuesday, and I'll need you three to come with me so you can go ahead and pick out your gowns. I'm think I'm going to have you guys wearing light purple, but you'll be able to design your gown any way you want, as long as it's floor length."

"Oh this is so exciting, I can't wait!" Ginny squealed again. "Oh, did you want to come up to my room tomorrow and get ready with the girls and me for the ball?"

"Sure, I'll come up around three, so we'll have about four hours to get ready, and make the guys suffer. Who are Harry and Ron going with?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's going with Parvarti, and Lavender's going with Ron. I guess Parvarti decided to give Harry another chance at playing her date," Ginny giggled. "Well, I've got to go Mione, I need to find Blaise and tell him about his meeting with Snape tonight. But thanks for the chat, I needed that."

"No problem Gin," Hermione hugged the other girl. "You know if you ever need to talk to me you can just come on down."

"Thanks Mione," Ginny gave her a last smile before exiting the room with a quick good-bye to Professor Snape who was coming in.

"What did you two talk about?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

"Just boys, love, and the wedding," Hermione leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Were you serious about wanting to ask Harry and Ron to be your ushers?"

"Yes. They're your friends, and I think they should be a part of our wedding."

"_Our_ wedding," she stressed. "Meaning you don't have to ask them just because they're my friends. You could ask someone else you know."

"I know, but I have no family attending except my father, and I wouldn't consider asking Draco or Lucius to attend. I'd be too afraid they'd attempt to hex someone. The only other people I've invited are Lupin and some of the staff. Really Hermione, if I truly didn't want them, I wouldn't ask."

"I figured that, but I just wanted to make sure," she snuggled up against him, kissing him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Blaise said walking into the potions classroom without knocking. Harry and Ron followed, looking slightly surprised that Blaise wasn't yelled at for his informality.

"Yes, follow me," he ordered, leading them through a doorway into his quarters and into the living room and Harry and Ron were quick to do so, while Blaise took his time. "Have a seat. Now, you know that I'm getting married on New Years-"

"Who doesn't, with the way the girls are _always_ talking about it?" Blaise drawled, interrupting Severus.

"They do, don't they?" he smiled slightly, practically causing Harry and Ron to have a conniption. They knew he had 'another side' because Ginny was always talking about how cute they were together, but seeing it was something completely different.

"Mmm hmm," Blaise continued. "All I heard about this afternoon from my girlfriend is how excited she is that she's going to be the Maid of Honour. But back to why we're here. You want me to be your best man, am I correct? Gin said as much."

"Yes, if you don't mind. And you two," he said turning towards Harry and Ron with a slightly pained look on his face. "Would you serve as my ushers?"

"Uh…sure, I guess," Harry replied after a minute, getting over his shock.

"Me?!" Ron squeaked out in disbelief. "You actually want _me_ to serve as an usher in _your_ wedding?!"

"Not especially, but it was either you or Draco Malfoy, and you were the preferred choice, especially where my wife is concerned," Snape stared at him as if it were perfectly obvious.

"I…uh….well…um…okay," he finally managed to accept.

"Thank you," Severus managed to force out, with a curt nod of his head. "You're dismissed."

"Don't worry Uncle, we'll do you proud," Blaise clapped Snape jovially on the shoulder.

"I'm not your uncle," Snape glared at him. "We're not even that closely related."

"Oh sure we are, you're my third cousin, twice removed or something like that," Blaise reminded him. "So it's a lot simpler for me to call you uncle instead of third cousin twice removed Severus."

"Every time we have this discussion, and every time I tell you to simply call me Professor," Snape looked skyward. "Is that too much to ask? Must you continue to torture me like this?"

"Yes, because you know I'm right, and you also know I'm not going to stop," Blaise gave Snape a charming smile as he headed for the door. "Be sure to give Aunt Mione my love, and tell her I won't mind wearing a purple cummerbund since the colour looks so lovely on my girlfriend."

"That boy is going to be the death of me," Severus muttered as Blaise left the room. "I swear, I should just go ahead and kill myself, it would be quicker. And decidedly less painful too."

"What was that Sev?" Hermione asked as she came out of the bedroom and crossed through the living room on her way into the kitchen, her arms full of magazines.

"Nothing love," he raised his voice. "Just talking to myself."

"They say it's the first sign of insanity you know," she replied, walking back through the room, disappearing into the bedroom.

"I'm not going insane."

"They say denial's the second sign," she smiled at him as she walked back to the kitchen, some papers in her hands this time.

"Fine, I'm going insane then," he threw his hands up in mock exasperation. "Admit me to St. Mungo's and send Mr. Zabini the bill. He sends his love and said he wouldn't mind wearing a purple cummerbund since that colour looks lovely on his girlfriend. Do you mind explaining that?"

"I'm having the girls wear light purple gowns," Hermione crossed back through the room to the bedroom. "So the boys need to have matching ties and cummerbunds."

"And me? Am I allowed a traditional black tux with no other colours?" Severus asked as Hermione came out of the bedroomroom, her arms holding a box filled with what appeared to be thin strips of paper in various colours.

"Mmmmm, nope," Hermione replied as she continued into the kitchen.

"Then what would you have me wear? And would you stop moving?! It's a bloody distraction."

"Sorry Sev," Hermione kissed him on the cheek as she plopped down next to him. "I was getting some things together to look at and work on. And as for your tuxedo, get a silver tie and cummerbund."

"What ever you say Hermione," he shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. Closing her eyes, she sighed in contentment as he ran a hand through her hair. Lighting a fire and pulling a blanket over the both of them, Severus rested his head on top of Hermione's and closed his eyes also. It wasn't too long before they were both fast asleep, feeling peaceful and secure, still wrapped in each other's embrace.

A/N: Okay, that's it for this chapter. Not a lot happening: a heart to heart between Ginny and Hermione, a funny conversation between Sev and Harry, Ron, and Blaise, then more conversing and cute moments between Sev and Mione. Next chapter will have the ball, and that's going to be fairly long, so it might be a little while. As always, thanks again for waiting for each chapter, and for reviewing each chapter. To those who don't review, thanks for your support and continuance to read!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine; I'm just keeping them busy till the next book comes out.

A/N: Hello to everyone who is crazy enough to continue reading this. My advice for the day: go cow tipping! Save a chicken; eat ostrich instead! Also, a little ways into the beginning, Lavender, Parvarti, Ginny, and Hermione are all getting ready for the ball, so there's talk of dresses, make-up, and hair. I tried to keep it brief since I know not everyone likes to read that sort of stuff, but I do like to put it in so I can try and give you guys an idea of what I've pictured. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews (I can't believe I'm over 700, I never _dreamed_ of doing this well!!!!) and now onto the story!

A/N 2: Quick little warning- at the end of the chapter is some slight lemony stuff. Nothing really that bad because I don't think I could do anything like that justice, but more than a heavy make-out session, so here's your warning. Now onto the story once again!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Twenty Four

"Snape's da bomb," Hermione told the portrait of the fat lady. She couldn't help but smile at the password for the month, undoubtedly chosen by Ginny, to torment Harry and Ron.

"I'm sure he is," the fat lady murmured distractedly as she swung open, admitting Hermione into the noisy Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was immediately greeted with the younger students shouting 'Hi Mrs. Snape,' and the older students waving 'Hey Hermione' as she made her way into the room. Ginny caught sight of her and quickly rushed over to help Hermione carry her things up to the seventh year girl's dorm where Lavender and Parvarti were already setting out their things on a bed.

"Oh my gosh Hermione, Ginny, your dresses are simply gorgeous!" Lavender squealed as Hermione unzipped the garment bag and carefully pulled out her dress.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled at the other girl. "So is yours!"

Lavender's dress was an iridescent colour that looked light purple or kind of silvery purple, depending on the light. The gown had a fitted bodice with cap sleeves, and a princess skirt. Along the cap sleeves and the top of the bodice there was exquisite purple bead detail. She also had matching shoes and a simple purple ribbon choker with a cameo of her great-great-grandmother on it that added an elegant touch to the dress.

Parvarti's gown was also stunning in a classic green gown that looked beautiful with her skin tone and dark hair. The gown was a straight, strapless gown that flared out slightly at the bottom. To complete the look, she had a silk scarf with beads on the end around her neck, with the ends hanging down her back.

"Okay, let's get the dresses on, then we can start on hair, and then make-up, and then nails," Parvarti quickly directed everyone, and so began the long and tedious process of pampering and preparing themselves for the ball.

Ginny's hair was clipped back with simple gold hair clips, and left hanging down her back in silky waves, curled slightly at the ends. Her make-up was some lipstick matching her gown, and a bit of gold eye-shadow to bring out her eyes. Lavender's hair was done in an elegant French braid with springs of baby's breath tucked in the braid. Her make-up was some lip-gloss and a light white eye-shadow that made her blue eyes seem to jump out at you. Parvarti's hair was done in loose, big curls that added a lot of volume to her shoulder length hair. Her make-up was also some lipstick, but she used kohl around her eyes instead of eye-shadow. Hermione's hair was done up in her favourite style- a simple chignon, but she added some decorative hair combs of silver with ruby accents to the up-do. Her make up was some light silver eye-shadow, and a deep red lipstick. After doing hair and make-up, they all quickly helped each other with their nails, and then went over the finishing touches.

"Excuse me Mrs. Snape, but the professor's here, and so are their dates," a third year girl named Melissa told them after knocking and being admitted. "And Professor Snape said that if you don't hurry up he's going to assign you all detention."

"Oh he is, is he?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking eerily like her husband. "Tell him if he does, then he can go sleep with the house elves."

"Um…I don't think…that is…" Melissa blanched at the thought of talking to Snape like that.

"I'm just kidding Melissa," Hermione smiled reassuringly at the girl who sighed in relief. "Just tell the boys we'll be down in a minute."

"Okay! And you all look very pretty too!" Melissa smiled broadly at the four before rushing out of the room to undoubtedly pass on the message.

"All right, are we ready to knock their socks off?" Ginny asked as the girls all checked themselves over in the large transfigured mirror once more.

"I believe so, make sure to grab the boutonnières," Parvarti reminded them all, and after doing so, they headed downstairs.

Waiting impatiently in the common room were four very handsome men, each in their own respect. Severus was wearing a three button black tuxedo, with a red cumberbund and bow-tie transfigured by Hermione so that they would match. Blaise was looking very much like Severus in a two button black tuxedo, with a gold cumberbund and bow-tie. Ron and Harry were dressed like the majority of the boys in nice suits. Only the Slytherins were really wearing tuxedos, and a couple of Ravenclaws. Ron was wearing a nice pair of black pants, white shirt, purple patterned tie to match his date, and a black dinner jacket. Harry had decided on black slacks, white shirt, green striped tie, and a black dinner jacket.

When the girls descended the steps, they stood waiting for several moments waiting for the men to finally take notice of them. Ron was the first to turn around, and that was only because the younger students had grown quiet and were staring at the four very lovely ladies.

"Wow," he managed to stammer out as he stared at Lavender, appropriately awed. His statement caused to others to also turn around and stare in amazement. "You look beautiful Lav."

"Thank you Ron," she smiled at his red ears as he helped her with her wrist corsage.

"Parvarti, you…look…amazing," Harry complimented, somewhat shyly as he went over to the slightly blushing girl and helped her with her corsage.

"So do you, and look, my dress matches your eyes," she teased him, kissing him on the cheek as they went to go stand by Ron and Lavender.

"My angel," Blaise said simply, taking Ginny's hands in his, as she smiled back at him without saying anything. She just leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before turning to watch Severus and Hermione, like the rest of the students in the common room were doing.

"You look…beautiful beyond description," Severus said silkily as he smiled softly at her, taking her hands in his and kissing each of them. "I don't deserve you."

"Of course you deserve me…you were made for me," Hermione smiled and stole a kiss as the students cheered and whistled, although a few groans could be heard.

However they shut up very quickly when Severus glared at them. Hermione simple shook her head in amusement and gave them a smile as they joined the other three couples and headed for the great hall. Upon arrival, the girls exclaimed over the decorations while the men sort of just looked at each other as if thinking 'what's the big deal'. The great hall had been transformed into a winter wonderland, as cliché as they might sound. The ceiling showed millions of sparkling stars outside in the clear night sky. Light came from hundreds of sparkling white lights that were floating above their heads, intermingled with enchanted snowflakes that wouldn't melt. Around the perimeter of the room were small tables with icy blue tablecloths and blue and white flower arrangements. On the table at each place was a setting of gleaming silver with the buffet menu listed on a card so they could order food or drinks much like at the Yule ball in their fourth year.

Hermione and Severus went to greet the other professors at the high table before Hermione dragged Severus back to where her friends and year-mates were sitting. Harry was with Parvarti, Ron with Lavender, Ginny with Blaise, and Dean and Seamus who were there with each other. They had "come out" at the end of sixth year, and had been together since then, and most of the school had gotten used to seeing them together.

"Welcome students, staff, ghosts, and guests!" Albus Dumbledore greeted with a smiled. "To start off the festivities, may I have two volunteers to begin the dancing festivities?"

No one moved or said anything until…

"Damn it," Severus cursed under his breath, jumping up out of his seat as someone's foot made contact with his shin.

"Ah, thank you Severus, Mrs. Snape," Albus motioned to the band to begin playing with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm going to assign Zabini so many detentions his grandchildren will be finishing them," Severus grumbled as he pulled Hermione into his arms, wrapping one hand possessively around her waist, the other taking one of her hands and holding it to his heart as she rested her other hand on his shoulder.

"Oh don't be such a grouch," she kissed him on the cheek. "It's Christmastide after all."

"But still," he said, his voice almost whiny, and Hermione had to fight a giggle. "He didn't have to kick me."

"Of course not," Hermione said with a smile as he spun her out and pulled her back in closer, resting his cheek against her temple as they swayed back and forth.

Other students and staff began to move onto the floor, so when the ballad finished Severus led Hermione back to their table.

"Sorry Uncle, was that you I hit? I had a muscle spasm," Blaise smirked, attempting to look innocent, but failing.

"Uncle?!" Dean questioned, speaking for the group.

"No, I'm his third cousin, twice removed or something like that," Severus explained. "He just insists on calling me that."

"It's simpler," Blaise said simply.

"Oh and Mr. Zabini-" Severus began to assign him detention presumably, but Hermione cut him off.

"Five points to Slytherin for trying to instil holiday cheer."

"Why thank you Auntie, anything for holiday cheer," he gave her a cheeky smile and a kiss on the cheek as he grabbed Ginny's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"You're evil," Severus glared at his wife as they took their seats and ordered some light snacks.

"I know," Hermione smiled at him, and everyone was fighting back laughs at the exchange between the two. "I learned from the best. Or maybe I should say worse?"

"Oh be quiet."

"Make me," Hermione smirked and leaned in challenging him.

"With pleasure," he smirked back and kissed her briefly, but passionately.

"Oh you two are just so cute! Where's a barf bag when you need one?" Blaise teased as he and Ginny came back over.

"Of for the love of god, why won't you just die?" Severus glared at the boy, but there was a hint of smile in his expression.

"Because I love him," Ginny looked up adoringly at Blaise. "But I promise that if I ever get tired of him then you can get rid of him."

"Deal," Severus smirked. "Would you care to dance Miss Weasley?"

"I'd be delighted Professor," she took his outstretched hand and he led her onto the floor just in time for an upbeat salsa song.

"Well, we can't let them show us up, so may I have the honour of dancing with you Hermione?" Blaise turned to Hermione.

"Of course, just let me transfigure the bottom of my dress so I'll be able to move," she replied, and moments later, she had on a short red skirt that went to a few inches above her knees. It was much too difficult to wear long heavy skirts while trying to salsa. She saw that Ginny had done the same thing, and transfigured the bottom of her dress into a similar looking, short gold skirt.

Hermione took Blaise's hand and he led onto the floor. They assumed the proper salsa position and with the beat began to move their feet and hips at a rapid pace in time to the music. Hermione's dance lessons from when she was younger kicked in, and Blaise began to lead her through more complicated steps. Lookin over, she saw Severus and Ginny doing much the same as them, and she wondered where Ginny had learned.

"I've been teaching her some moves," Blaise answered, and Hermione realised that she had spoken out loud.

"Not bad, now let's show them how it's done," Hermione smirked and they picked up the pace as a faster song came on.

The rest of the students by now had begun to move back, leaving the two dance partners to show off their stuff. Severus caught Blaise's eye and nodded, and moments later they both began to spin the girls around multiple times before letting them go. Hermione spun straight into Severus' arms while Ginny was spun into Blaise's. Ginny laughed as Blaise hugged her and led her off to the side so she could transfigure her dress back and so they could watch Hermione and Severus while they caught their breath. Hermione and Severus continued to tear up the floor with their fast paced, difficult dancing. As the song came to the end, Severus spun her out and around him, bringing her back in just in time to dip her. They held the pose a moment as cheers and applause broke out before standing up. Hermione did a little curtsy before transfiguring her dress back and sitting back down at the table, quickly downing her glass of water.

"That was awesome Mione," Harry complimented, and Ron nodded his head in agreement since he had just taken a bite of cake.

"You too Gin," Seamus complimented.

"Thanks, but it was really thanks to Blaise teaching me a little, and to Professor Snape for being such an excellent partner," Ginny blushed.

"Same, Blaise and Severus are both excellent partners," Hermione agreed.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," Blaise said in a high pitched voice while pretending to be all shy and flattered.

"You're crazy dear," Ginny shook her head at his antics.

"About you," he kissed her, bringing a loud 'awwwww' from the girls at the table.

The rest of the night passed in a flurry of dancing, jokes, and laughing amongst the group. Severus continued to surprise the students at the table by acting like a somewhat normal human being. It was only when he would glare or threaten detention that they were reminded he was their 'evil potions professor' instead. Before they knew it, the ball was ending, and everyone was slowly drifting out of the great hall and back to their rooms.

"Of that was so much fun!" Hermione exclaimed as kicked off her shoes and flopped onto the couch, her skirt fluffing up around her.

"It was…tolerable," Severus acquiesced as he hung up his tuxedo jacket, along with his tie and cummerbund.

"Oh come on, admit it, you had fun," Hermione turned so she was sitting on the couch facing him as he stood in front of her.

"No."

"A little fun?" Hermione stood up.

"No."

"A little bit of fun?" Hermione walked towards him, a devious smile on her face.

"Not a little bit."

"Not even a tiny…teensie…weensie…itty…bitty…bit…of fun?" She purred as she walked around him, trailing her hand suggestively over his shoulders and back, coming to a rest on his chest.

"Maybe..." Severus leaned forward and kissed her. "But I doubt it."

"Well you want to have some now?" Hermione leaned in and kissed him back, longer this time. Severus smirked and nodded, and kissed her more passionately this time, leaving her slightly breathless when he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"There's just one problem," Severus said as he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her against him, his hands massaging her back through the fabric of the dress.

"Oh really?" Hermione smiled up at his as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt. "And what's that?"

Severus leaned in and lowered his lips to her shoulder, brushing several light kisses over her skin, raising goosebumps. While his hands began to pull out her hair combs and let down her hair, he nudged the side of her chin with his nose, placing kisses along the side of her neck. At the contact, Hermione's fingers dug into his hair and her arms tightened around his neck. Severus smiled against her skin as he nibbled and sucked at the place where her shoulder and neck met, then meticulously moved upward to find the space right underneath her ear, giving it due attention.

Pulling back a moment, he stopped to look at the beautiful creature in front of him. Smiling again, he teasingly leaned in to kiss her, but at the last minute dipped down and settled his lips on her collarbone, nibbling at the sensitive flesh. She let out a soft gasp, and Severus couldn't fight back a chuckle.

"So what's that problem you were talking about?" Hermione questioned as Severus easily picked her up and carried her into their bedroom, lowering her gently onto the bed with a tender kiss.

"You're not screaming my name yet," he murmured silkily, his hands reaching around her back to begin gently pulling on the zipper.

Hermione leaned up to meet his kiss eagerly, and her hands slid around the waistband of his pants, un-tucking his shirt. Slipping her hands inside the shirt, she clutched at the hard muscles his smooth soft skin covered. At the contact of her hands against his skin, he groaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss with his tongue. If everything had been surreal before, the feel and expertise of his tongue sent her over the edge. Blindly he lifted himself up a little, pulling her dress down her slim frame until she was able to kick it off. She made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and pants and helping him tug them both off. With that done and their lips never breaking contact, he put his arms in and wrapped them around her mostly-naked torso, the contact adding to the already sensual kiss. His hands removed her undergarments before his fingers traced gently over every curve, every beauty mark, and every bit of soft silky skin.

Hermione moaned slightly at the feel of his warm muscled flesh against hers, and slid her hands down his chest. Reaching the waistband of his boxers, she slid her fingers teasingly around the inside of the band and back around his waist to his back. She continued the movement until the boxers were riding low on his waist, and she could feel the curve of his hips against her hands. Severus made quick work of also tugging them off, leaving them pressed against each other in a tender embrace. Pulling back a moment to catch her breath, she met his eyes, and was shocked by the passion and love she saw there.

"I love you Severus," Hermione said smiling shyly as his eyes roamed over her.

"I love you too, Hermione," he smiled at her, and leaned in for a kiss, surrendering to the passion, emotions, and love.

A/N: Okay, I'm gong to beg for reviews here- please let me know how I did with the love scene. I know it wasn't horribly lemony, but I don't think I could do something so precious and special, the justice it deserves. But that was my first love scene, so feedback would be appreciated! Next chapter up soon hopefully. It'll be Christmas with the Weasley's, and then it will be the wedding preparations, and then the wedding, and then an epilogue of sorts at the end of the last chapter to sort of tie things up. So…three more chapters to go I think and then my baby's done. Let's see if I can get up to 1000 reviews, okay?! Thanks!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Disclaimer: It ain't mine, it belongs to evil J.K. who needs to get the next book out!

A/N: Hello once again! As always, thank you so very much to everyone for the great response to the last chapter, and thanks for waiting patiently or not so patiently for this one. Lots of fun stuff happening in this chapter (you'll see what I mean :-) hee hee hee) and it's going to be a longer one, so enjoy!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Twenty Five

"So you're going to come out tomorrow with Snape, right?" Ron asked as he, Harry, Ginny, and Blaise stood with Hermione in the entrance hall, waiting for the carriages to take them to Hogsmede to catch the express home.

"As soon as the staff meeting during lunch is over we'll grab our things and apparate to the burrow," Hermione nodded. "We should be there early afternoon."

"Okay, we'll see you then Mione," Harry and Ron hugged her as the majority of the student body began filing out of the doors.

"See you soon Auntie," Blaise leaned down and kissed her cheek, pulling back as she slapped him playfully upside the head.

"Bye Hermione!" Ginny called with a wave before hurrying off with her boyfriend to a carriage.

"Bye guys!" Hermione stood on the steps waving everyone off till they were out of sight.

Turning back around, her hand came to rest on her flat stomach and she couldn't help but smile as she walked back to the dungeons remembering what had happened yesterday.

_OooOooOooO Flashback OooOooOooO_

_ Hermione checked the small calendar she kept in her bedside table once again to make sure she had read it correctly. _

_"Yep, it's definitely today. So where is it?" she mumbled out loud in confusion. _

_ Several years ago she had found an old spell that when cast, would tell you for the year what day your period would start, so you wouldn't have to guess, and so you'd be able to have adequate time to prepare cramping potions and such. Hermione had performed the spell for that exact reason, and knew she was scheduled to start today. The spell was never wrong, so Hermione knew something was wrong, and went to see Madame Pomphrey. _

_"Hello Hermione, how can I help you?" Poppy asked as the young woman walked in, a look of confusion on her face. _

_"I'm due to start my monthly today, and I haven't, so I wanted to see what's wrong," Hermione told her sitting down on a bed. _

_"Okay, let me just run some scans and we'll know in a jiffy," Poppy smiled and began running her wand over Hermione, starting at her head and going down. When her wand reached Hermione's lower abdomen, it gave off blue sparks. "Well dear, have you been engaging in any sexual relations lately?"_

_"What? No- well, yes," Hermione blushed and looked down a moment. "But don't pregnancies take a week or two to show up?"_

_"Not in the magical world. We can tell in twelve hours whether or not a witch is pregnant," Poppy took the girl's hand in hers. "But perk up there dearie, this is wonderful news, isn't it? You and Severus are going to have a little boy in nine months or so."_

_"Oh it is wonderful!" Hermione's head shot up to show a tender smile and unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm just so surprised, and excited, and, and…I need to go to the library!" _

_"Of course dear, now would you like me to tell Severus, or would you rather surprise him yourself?"_

_"I'll tell him, but thank you," Hermione hugged her before dashing out of the room to the library to begin researching pregnancy. _

_OooOooOooO End Flashback OooOooOooO_

"Are you almost done packing Severus?" Hermione asked walking into their room.

"Yes," he glared at her, but it didn't hold any real malice. "Do we have to go the Weasley's for Christmas? I want you all to myself."

"You'll have me all to yourself for the rest of our lives, so you can share me for one Christmas," Hermione kissed him and then began checking her things. "And you made arrangements for the larger gifts to be delivered on Christmas morning? And you have the other gifts packed?"

"Yes and yes," Severus held up a large red bag that he had set near the door. "The ones that fit are in here, and the others are due about ten or so."

"Good, now let's head up to dinner, I'm starved," Hermione smiled at him, and taking his hand, dragged him along behind her up to the great hall.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"All right, now be nice," Hermione warned, knocking on the door the next afternoon. It was actually closer to dinnertime since the staff meeting had run over a few hours thanks to the interruption of several students accidentally freeing several of Hagrid's latest pets.

"I will, but I still don't see why I had to wear this," Severus grumbled.

Hermione had told him they needed to look nice since it was Christmas eve, and that he wasn't allowed to wear robes or all black. So thanks to Hermione, Severus was all decked out for the holidays in a pair of black pants, a white collared shirt, and a green sweater. Hermione was dressed in a pair of jeans and her Weasley sweater from last year.

"Hermione's here!" Ron yelled back into the house after opening the door and pulling her into a hug. "Uh, hi Professor."

"Mr. Weasley," Severus simply nodded as he stepped into the house and pulled the door closed behind him.

"Hermione! And Severus! You two come into the living room and warm up, it's bitter out there!" Molly Weasley greeted them as she bustled into the kitchen and gave them both big hugs.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione laughed as Severus smoothed out his sweater with a slight grimace once he had been freed from the jaws of death.

"Charlie, be a dear and take Severus and Hermione's things up to their room please," she asked as they walked into the living room where Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Blaise, and Ginny were gathered. "They're in Percy's room."

"Hey Mione!" Everyone chorused looking up.

"Hi Professor!" Ginny called out to Severus, while Blaise called out "Hello Uncle!"

"Sure Mum," Charlie grinned as he stood up.

"Stop it guys," Hermione laughed as Fred and George sandwiched her in a hug after Charlie grabbed her and Severus' bags and disappeared upstairs, returning a minute later and going back to watching Ron and Harry play chess.

She led Severus over to the only open armchair and pushed him down into it before sitting on his lap with a smile. She leaned back against him as she surveyed her friends with a smile. Ron and Harry were playing chess by the fire, and Harry was losing badly. Fred and George were sitting on the couch pouring over a joke catalogue no doubt, while Percy also sat on the couch, reading a book on the History of the Ministry. Charlie and Bill were sitting on stools watching the chess game. Ginny and Blaise were sitting on the loveseat; Blaise with his head in Ginny's lap, and her running her fingers through his hair as they talked. Arthur was reading a muggle paper in his big chair, and Molly was bustling in and out checking on everyone in between preparing.

"What are you thinking?" Severus breathed into her ear, sending a shiver down her back.

"Just how lucky I am to be surrounded by the people I love," Hermione whispered back. "How about you love?"

"That I am truly happy, and incredibly lucky to be with such a magnificent woman like you," he kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"Oh how cute!" Fred gave a girlish giggle while pointing at the two of them. "It seems like the dear old professor listened to us when we told him to protect her virtuous beauty."

"Honour her mind and body," George continued.

"Take care of her always," Ron smiled at Hermione.

"Never hurt her, intentionally or otherwise," Percy said without looking up from his book.

"Respect her," Charlie now chimed in.

"Cherish her," Bill also contributed.

"And love her with all that you possessed," Harry nodded respectfully to the Professor who simply rolled his eyes in response to the boys. The things they mentioned were some of the things he had sworn to do when they gave him 'the talk' all those months ago."

"Boys behave yourselves or I'll put you to work with your mum," Hermione looked at them with her best stern teacher glare.

"We're sorry!" They all immediately apologised, not wanting to get in trouble with the formidable matriarch.

"Never do that again Mione, that was too much like a cross between Snape and McGonagall," Bill looked slightly pale.

"And would you really be so cruel as to make us help mum?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, she's a terror at Christmas, more so than any other time of the year!" Charlie gulped.

"No I wouldn't, I'm just teasing you all, just like you teased my husband," Hermione smiled at them and they sighed in relief.

"Oh good, you had me scared there for a moment," Ron shook his head.

"But I'll do it if you're mean to him…or Blaise," Hermione added as an afterthought. "And Severus and I won't give you any presents either."

"We'll behave, don't worry Hermione," Percy mumbled, and everyone agreed.

"I'm going to go unpack our things Sev, so I'll be back in a little while," Hermione kissed him before standing up. "So be nice."

"Yes dear," he replied, to the amusement of the others in the room.

"Hey Gin, you want to come help me?" Hermione looked over at her, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Sure Mione," Ginny leaned down and gave Blaise a quick kiss.

"Hey hey hey! Keep your lips off our sister!" Fred and George warned playfully as Ginny stood up.

"If you do anything to him I'll tell Mum on you and hex you too," Ginny glared at them before following Hermione up to Percy's old bedroom where she and Severus would be staying. Flopping on the bed on her stomach, Ginny looked at Hermione who was practically bursting. "Okay Mione, spill."

"Now you can't tell anyone, cause it's going to be a Christmas surprise for Sev, but I'm pregnant!" Hermione squealed quietly as she jumped onto the bed.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Ginny screamed in a whisper, hugging Mione. "That's awesome! So is it a girl or a boy? What are you going to name him or her? How many months along are you?"

"It's a boy, I'm not sure yet, and I'm only a few days along, so he'll be due around late August," Hermione flopped over onto her back before hopping back up to start hanging things up. "I'm so excited, and so nervous too. I've been reading all the books I can about babies and pregnancy and all, and I've got one or two I'm giving Sev as an additional Christmas present so he can learn too."

"Hey Mione?" Ginny said after a brief period of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever ask Professor Snape to give up teaching for you and the baby?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"Part of me wants to," Hermione admitted. "There are some days I wish I could just kidnap him and have him all to myself. But then I'll see him standing over a cauldron making a potion, or lecturing a group of students, and I'm reminded all over again that he loves teaching, even though he's forever denying it. I could never ask him to give it up. I have the rest of my life to be with him, while Hogwarts only has what he is willing to give them."

"I never thought of it like that, but you're right. I know I wish I could just run off with Blaise sometimes, and never have to deal with overprotective brothers or smothering parents," Ginny sympathised. "But I know it's only because they love me."

"True."

"It's hard isn't it? To have to share the one you love with others? Or I guess in my case, to share myself."

"Sometimes, but I think it also makes the time you spend with that one person all the more worthwhile," Hermione smiled at the girl as she put the last piece in the closet. "Come on, let's head back downstairs and see if we can't help your mum out some."

OooOooOooO Meanwhile downstairs OooOooOooO

"Uncle Severus?" Blaise asked a few moments after the girls disappeared upstairs. "May I speak with you outside for a minute?"

"All right," Severus said slowly, wondering what he wanted.

He stood up and grabbed his cloak as he followed his pseudo-nephew outside into the cold afternoon air. He stood a few feet from the door, his hands clasped tightly under his cloak as he watched the young man in front of him, pacing back and forth.

"I wanted to ask your blessing before I give Ginny this," Blaise said just as Severus was about to ask him what he needed. Turning to face his 'uncle' he pulled out a small box with a simple diamond solitaire ring in it. "Since I'm not close to my parents really and all, you're the closest thing I have to family."

"An engagement ring?" Severus questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not quite. It's a promise ring," Blaise explained, turning back around to survey the frosty grounds. "We're too young right now, but I love her, and I want her to know that I do want to marry her someday, when we're both ready."

"I think that's an admirable idea. Have you talked with her parents at all about your intentions?"

"I spoke with her mother and father last evening and asked their permission, and they gave it. I haven't spoken to her brothers or Harry, but I'd rather wait and see if she says yes before getting beaten by them," Blaise laughed lightly before going silent once again for several minutes. "Uncle Severus?"

"What?" Severus took a deep breath.

"Did you ever have doubts?"

"About what?"

"About your feelings for Mione or wanting to marry her, or any of that?"

Looking down at his hands Severus took another deep breath, "Doubts about my feelings, no…"

"But?" Blaise turned around and locked eyes with his uncle.

"But…there have been times when I wondered if God was sending me or us messages…like I wondered if we would have just been better off not starting this relationship."

Blaise looked truly horrified at Severus' comment.

"Oh stop looking at me like that. I love her more than anyone else in my life, I love her more than life itself…but THINK about it Mr. Zabini, we have had some fairly major downs."

"So why in the hell did you ask her to marry you?"

Severus laughed and smiled brightly, "For the same reason YOU will eventually ask Miss Weasley to marry you. Because a life of nothing but struggles with her is better than a single day without her."

"I don't understand why all of this has to be so hard. When is it going to get easier?"

"I'll let you know as soon as it gets easy for us."

"You do realise you are NO HELP, right?" Blaise said with a groan.

"Of course," Severus smirked and rested a hand on his shoulder in a rare gesture of affection. "Now let's get back inside. It's cold out here, and I'm sure supper is almost ready."

Walking back in, they were just in time to meet up with the rest of the men and head into the dining room where Molly, Ginny, and Hermione had just finished setting the last dishes on the table. They ate the delicious food while enjoying conversing with each other, including Professor Snape. After dinner was finished and the men did the dishes, they all gathered in the family room and sang carols by the fire before heading up to bed, eagerly awaiting the morning that wouldn't arrive soon enough.

A/N: Okay- first off, don't hate me for not including Christmas. I think I'm getting the flu, and I'm just feeling too sick to write anymore. So that's why I'm posting this without Christmas Day included because I wanted you all to have something to hold you over until I'm feeling well enough to write again. Hopefully that'll be soon, and thanks for being understanding.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Disclaimer: It's not mine, it belongs to the one of the fiction goddesses J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and left me "get better!" messages- I think they really helped! I did have the flu, which sucked obviously, but luckily it wasn't too bad, and I've spent all my time in bed sleeping and working on this chapter, so thank you for waiting patiently and not so patiently for it. After being out of classes for a couple of days, I've got a lot to catch up on, but I wanted to get this out too, so I alternated. I'd do some work, then reward myself and let my imagination run wild. Oh, when it comes to the gifts and stuff later on in the chapter, I know they aren't all that original, so forgive me. Anyways, thanks again, and now onto the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Twenty Six

"WAKE-UP, WAKE-UP, WAKE-UP!"

Severus sat up straight and began cursing the Weasley twins for running through the house and yelling at the un-godly hour of seven a.m. Hermione simply slapped a hand over his mouth and tugged him back down so he was on his back again. Turning on her side, Hermione snuggled up against him as he wrapped his arms around her, resting her head and one hand on his chest, while the other was tucked around his waist. Severus smiled at her and rested his head against hers as he settled back down, enjoying the moment.

"Aww, aren't you two just the cutest things?!" A sarcastic voice sounded from their doorway, and Severus peeked an eye open to see Blaise standing in the doorway, his arms wrapped around Ginny who was standing in front of him, smiling at them.

"Morning Professor," she said sleepily.

"Miss Weasley, as we are on break currently, and I do not wish to be reminded of school, would you refer to me by my given name?" Severus asked. "And if you would also Mr. Zabini."

"Sure Uncle, just call us by our given names also," Blaise grinned at him, while Ginny nodded.

"As you wish Blaise, Genevra," he fought a yawn. "Now if you would leave us so we might get a few more minutes of needed sleep?"

"Needed sleep, huh?" Fred's head appeared in the doorway behind the other two, George right behind him.

"Hermione, were you and the professor doing something that warrants some more needed sleep?" George hinted, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh you caught me George," Hermione replied without moving. "Severus and I here shagged like mad all through the night, and I'm just so terribly sore I don't know that I'll be able to walk, but whew! It's most certainly worth it."

"MUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!!!!" Fred and George screamed simultaneously as they ran away quicker than you could say 'gotcha'.

"What's all their yelling about?" Harry asked as he, Ron, Charlie, and Bill appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, Mione here just scared them by saying she and Severus shagged last night," Blaise smirked, especially when their faces blanched at the blunt phrasing.

"You know we might as well just get up love," Severus kissed her head before nudging her. "Everyone's going down to open presents anyways."

"No," she mumbled, but slowly sat up and climbed out of bed.

"Uh, maybe you two want to put something on over those?" Charlie coughed slightly as the four boys stared at the two in slight shock and horror while Blaise and Ginny just shared a smile.

The reason for the boy's shock and horror was because of what Severus and Hermione were wearing, or rather, what they weren't. Severus was clad in black and green flannel pyjamma pants with no top, while Hermione was only wearing the matching black and green flannel shirt that went halfway down her thighs, and no pants. It showed off her shapely legs, ending in sock clad feet.

"What? Too much skin for you boys?" Hermione teased, but she pulled on a pair of sweats as Severus tugged on a black long-sleeved shirt.

"Happy Christmas by the way," Ginny hugged Hermione as they exited the room and began to make their way downstairs to open presents.

Walking into the living room, Hermione immediately went over to Fred and George and apologised for scaring them. Then she joined Severus in the same chair they had sat in the night before. Around them, everyone else had pretty much arranged themselves as they had the night before.

"Well, Happy Christmas everyone," Molly smiled as she entered the room, a large tray floating behind her carrying hot cocoa, tea, and coffee, with the various fixings. Everyone took their preferred choice as Molly sat down next to Arthur on the magically widened chair.

"All right, you're first Dad," Bill smiled, and everyone handed over their gifts to make a rather large pile in front of him. He began opening them, and received many muggle tokens, some sweets, a book from Percy, and a "fellytision" from Harry with some movies.

"Our gift will be coming later, along with part of the boy's gifts," Hermione told him with an apologetic smile.

"No worries Hermione, perfectly all right," Arthur said happily, still enamored with his various muggle trinkets. "Now I believe it's your turn dear."

Molly received a nice sweater, some pieces of jewellery, a new cookbook on how to make five-minute-meals for the hungry man, another of Lockhart's books that she didn't have, and from Hermione and Severus, a trip to Greece with her husband that she could use at any time.

"All right, you're up next Professor," Ron said, somewhat hesitantly as he still wasn't completely used to having Snape in his home, like a normal person.

"Here Severus, this is from Blaise and me," Ginny said as Blaise handed an envelope to him.

"I've wanted to go to this for years, thank you Genevra, Blaise," he said after opening the gift to reveal a set of tickets to an upcoming potions symposium he had wanted to attend.

"Your turn Professor," Harry commented, before handing over his present to Severus along with everyone else.

Severus opened the rest up to reveal many books, and two gift certificates to the apothecary. None of the gifts surprised him, as he knew he was difficult to shop for, even for those who did know him.

"Here Sev," Hermione smiled as she handed him her gift, a flat rectangular box.

"It's perfect love," he said simply as he opened the box to reveal a beautifully framed 5x7 picture. It was one from the wedding, right after they became engaged again. Their picture selves were smiling and holding each other close. Every now and then they would exchange a small kiss.

"I'm glad you like it," Hermione smiled as he leaned over and brushed a kiss on her temple. "Now push the small button in the back."

Severus raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, but turned the picture over and pushed the said button. Moments later Hermione's voice drifted out, singing 'When you say nothing all,' which is what they both thought of as their song.

"Oh, and I've got one other little thing for you," Hermione smirked, handing a card to Severus.

"A card?" He questioned, and Hermione shot him an exasperated look that plainly said to just open it. Pulling out the card, he sneered slightly at the cheesy design on the front before opening it. Everyone around watched in curiosity as his eyes skimmed back and forth several times, widening in surprise and shock.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" He asked, turning to look at his blushing wife.

"If you think it means that we're going to be having a son in nine months, then yes, it means what you think," she laughed happily as he pulled her to him and held her tightly as everyone around them shouted their congratulations.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"Love you too," she whispered back before they turned their attention back to opening presents.

Bill was up next and he received a variety of gifts including a book or two, the standard Weasley sweater, some sweets, a gift certificate or two, and from Hermione and Severus, a plane ticket to France, good for anytime, so he could go visit his long-time girlfriend Fleur Delacour.

Going down the line, Charlie was next, and like Bill, he received some books, a sweater, some sweets, a gift certificate or two, and from Hermione and Severus he received a vacation package to go to Russia for a week and travel around some of the most famous dragon reserves there.

Percy was probably the easiest to shop for as he always liked books. So everyone gave him either a book, or a certificate to a book store. Ron of course gave him a few of his favourite sweets too. Hermione and Severus also gave him a certificate to a clothing store that was good for three custom-made business suits and cloaks.

Fred and George, like every year, opened their gifts simultaneously. They exclaimed over their sweaters, and promptly traded them so Fred was wearing the "G" and George was wearing the "F" one. They received a book called Perfect Charms for the Fun-loving Prankster from Percy, on the condition that they never use them on him. Charlie and Bill joined in on a gift certificate to Zonko's, while Harry and Ron did the same for a Honeyduke's gift certificate. Blaise and Ginny got them a two year subscription to Prankster's Choice magazine. However Hermione and Severus' gift was by far the most surprising.

"Here," Severus said, handing over a thick white envelope to the two trouble-makers.

"Thank you Professor," they said automatically, although everyone had to fight back laughter at the look on their faces, which showed that they clearly thought the envelope would explode or something.

"Just open it you two! It's from me also, and you know I wouldn't let him do anything to it," Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Sure…" they said sceptically, but they went ahead and opened it, pulling out a thick bundle of paper stapled together. They read over the top page before looking up at Hermione and Severus with disbelief clearly written on their faces. "Is this for real?"

"Completely, you just have to sign," Severus smirked, and produced a quill for them which they took and quickly signed the paper in front of them before it disappeared with a glow and a pop.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"We own a prime piece of real estate in Diagon Alley, right next to Flourish and Blotts," they said in awe, still looking over the rest of the papers.

"WHAT?!" the other Weasley children exclaimed.

"Well the three most important things in business are location, location, and location," Hermione said with a giggle. "So we thought we'd help out the soon-to-be most talented joke and prank store in the wizarding world."

"Thank you!" the twins exclaimed, and threw themselves at Hermione in a giant hug, and then cautiously shook Severus' hand.

Ron was next, and received a book from Percy like everyone else had, sweets from Harry, a large gift certificate from Bill and Charlie to Quality Quidditch Supplies, the standard sweater from Mum, still in maroon, a broom polishing kit from the twins, and tickets to the next Chudley Canon's game from Blaise and Ginny. Again though, Hermione and Severus' gift showed everyone else's up.

"Bloody…hell…" Ron whispered in shock looking at the inside of the card that he had gotten from Hermione and Severus.

"Language Ron, but what is it?" Molly scolded.

"It's an invitation to attend a day of quidditch training camp with the Chudley Canons!" He did the same as the twins and gave Hermione an enthusiastic hug and a kiss on the cheek before shaking Severus' hand and sitting back down, still staring at the card like it was a little piece of heaven.

Harry received his Weasley sweater and with a smile at Mrs. Weasley, tugged it on. He also received a book, sweets, gift certificates, some pranks from the twins, and another broom polishing kit from Ginny and Blaise. Hermione and Severus had worked for months on getting Harry's gift, but managed to finally get it in the end. They had gotten him the deed to the land where his parent's house had been in Godric's Hollow. Now he would be able to live there someday.

Hermione received her light blue Weasley sweater, sweets from Harry and Ron, books from the others, and a beautiful pair of silver lion earrings with rubies for eyes from Blaise and Ginny.

"Happy Christmas love," Severus said as he passed her a long, thin, jewellery box. Opening it she found a delicate silver chain with a lion charm on the end with ruby eyes that matched the earrings.

"It's beautiful! I absolutely love it!" Hermione exclaimed, and turned so Severus could clasp it around her neck. "Thank you."

Blaise was next, and he received a sweater from Molly in a dark purple. He also received sweets from Harry and Ron, and books and gift certificates from the other Weasleys. From Hermione and Severus he received the deed to a piece of land that bordered the land Hermione and Severus' summer home was on. Ginny's gift to him was on the same idea of Hermione's gift to Severus. She had given him a small framed picture of the two of them dancing together at the Yule ball. The picture had been taken, surprise, surprise, by Colin Creevey.

"Finally it's my turn," Ginny huffed, but she was smiling. Even though she sometimes got annoyed with being last, she was happy to be with her loved ones.

Ginny received a book from Percy like everyone else, sweets from Ron and Harry, her new Weasley sweater which was light purple and looked good with Blaise's. From her other four brothers she received a used, but in good condition, Nimbus 2000. And from Hermione and Severus she received a beautiful black winter cloak, fur lined, and charmed against staining, tearing, and minor curses.

"Okay you, where's my gift?" She said teasingly to Blaise who was standing behind her chair.

"You know I love you, right? I mean, you know that I would do anything for you and that I love you with my whole heart…" Blaise moved to stand in front of her.

"Blaise, you're shaking? What's wrong?" Ginny turned her concerned face to look up at him.

"I want you with me forever. I never want to lose you," he knelt down in front of her. "I can't imagine a day without you in it, and frankly I don't want too."

"Blaise love, I'm not going anywhere," she leaned forward and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you. You know I can't live without you either, why are you worried? Don't ever doubt my feelings for you."

By now, Ginny's brothers were slowly realising what Blaise was trying to do, and murder began to show in their eyes, but Molly sent them all a glare that plainly said if they move, they will be the ones who get hurt.

"Darling, I'm not worried. Could you just PLEASE not interrupt me for a second?"

"Sorry Blaise, you're just worrying me, and I…" she was cut off when he kissed her soundly. "Okay, I'll shut up."

"Thank you," he smirked. "What I have been TRYING to say is that I love you more than life itself, and I want to be with you forever, if you'll have me."

"I-"

"Ginevra," he narrowed his eyes when she started to speak again, and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me? Not now of course, but in a few years when we're both ready?"

It wasn't until that point that Ginny realised that Blaise was not in fact squatting in front of her, but that he was down on one knee. She stared at him, dumbfounded. "What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"OH MY GOD! YES! YES! YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" She threw her arms around his neck, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as he picked her off the floor, holding her tightly to him.

"No crying!" he kissed the tears on her cheeks, "Look darling, it's a pretty ring! Please don't cry."

"I'm just so happy," she looked down at the ring with dazed eyes. "It's amazing."

"No, you are," Blaise kissed her again.

"Hey Mione, want to see my pretty ring? It's all sparkly!"

"It's very pretty," Hermione laughed after obediently looking at the ring. She then stood up and gave Ginny a big hug. "Now boys, no bothering Blaise, he already had your parents permission, he doesn't need yours, and I'll sure he'll be a perfect gentlemen around her."

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry froze in place. They had been inching closer to Blaise, preparing to steal him away for 'the talk' but Hermione had seen them. So instead they each gave him an unspoken warning, and then began hugging him and clapping him on the back, welcoming him to the family. Then they turned to Ginny and smothered her with hugs and kisses.

"Congratulations Blaise," Severus came over the young man who couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank you Uncle," he turned and gave him a hug before turning to Hermione. "Hey Auntie, did you know Ginny's now going to be related to you through marriage now? You're third cousins twice removed by marriage."

"Yes, I realised that," Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and returned his ecstatic smile and hug. "Did you realise you're getting seven over-protective brother-in-laws out of this?"

"Ginny makes it all worthwhile," he said seriously, looking over at his fiancée where she was exchanging a teary hug with her mother.

"Certain women make life worthwhile," Severus said, smiling down at his wife, who smiled back at him before leaning into his one arm embrace.

After more hugs and rounds of congratulations, they finally cleaned up the wrapping paper, and were headed into the kitchen for breakfast when several pops outside reminded Hermione and Severus of something.

"Oh, your other gifts are here," she said, and led them outside. "Mr. Weasley, that is another Ford Anglia for you to drive around in, but you can't cast any spells on it. And in the box there should be Nimbus 2000's for all the Weasley boys."

"THANKS MIONE!" Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron all shouted running over to the box and tearing it open.

"Who's up for a game of quidditch?" Charlie asked, and everyone shouted their agreement.

"Not till after breakfast," Molly said firmly, and Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Blaise, and Ginny all rushed in to eat quickly.

"Are you coming Mione?" Harry asked a few minutes later as the above-mentioned rushed out the door heading to the field, brooms in hand.

"We'll be along later, I have something I'd like to speak to my wife about," Severus answered for her, and the others all rushed on with a wave.

"Well, what'd you need?" Hermione asked as they began to slowly walk through the frost covered garden in the backyard.

"There is more than meets the eye to your present," Severus said cryptically. "Wrap your hand around the charm completely."

Hermione did so, and after a few moments Severus held back a laugh as he mouth dropped open. She turned and gave him an inquiring look, and he simply nodded. Squealing, she threw her arms around his neck and he did laugh this time as he spun her around, snow flying.

"I thought you might like that," he said.

"Of course I like it," she kissed him soundly. "You know I've been dying to hear you sing. Now I can hear your voice anytime I need to. But will you sing it out loud for me?"

"Only for you," he kissed her tenderly again, cupping her face in his hand before pulling back.

_"Lying here with you_

_I watch you while you sleep._

_The dawn is closing in,_

_With every breath you breathe._

_I can feel the change,_

_The change you've made in me._

_But will ever see,_

_All the things you see, in me._

_When you say that I'm one of a kind,_

_Baby I don't see it, but you believe_

_That I'm so strong and true, I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man,_

_Because you love me like I am._

_When it comes to love, _

_I may not know the rules._

_But there's one thing I know,_

_My heart belongs to you,_

_Just you._

_When you say that I'm one of a kind,_

_Baby I don't see it, but you believe_

_That I'm so strong and true, I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man,_

_Because you love me like I am._

_You showed me,_

_You love me,_

_With a fire,_

_That burns deep inside._

_When you say that I'm one of a kind,_

_Baby I don't see it, but you believe_

_That I'm so strong and true, I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man,_

_Because you love me like I am._

_You love me, just like I am_

_I don't see it, but you believe,_

_That I'm so strong and true, I promise you_

_I'll try to be that kind of man,_

_Because you love me like I am._

_Oh I'll never understand,_

_I don't think I'll ever, understand,_

_Why you love me, just like I am." _

"That was beautiful Severus, thank you," Hermione smiled up at him. "Now what do you say we go join Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and watch the quidditch game?"

"If we must," he huffed, but took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of the field.

A/N: Well, that's the end of Christmas; I hope you all liked it. Quick re-cap: We had the teasing between the twins and Hermione, the funny pyjamma scene with our favourite couple, presents (sorry they're not that original, but I was too tired to be creative), Blaise's sweet proposal, and Ginny being all clueless and worried, then the other gifts being dropped in, and Severus singing for Hermione. Lots of fun stuff, at least I think so. Next chapter is going to be wedding preparations, the chapter after that will be the wedding, and either an epilogue at the end of the wedding chapter, or in it's own separate chapter. You decide. Anyways, the next chapter will probably take a while to get up since it's the wedding I'm going to want to make sure everything is perfect, but then again, it may just write itself, kind of like this one did- can you believe it's 15 1/2 pages, size 12 font? Anyways, thanks for reading, review if you want, it's cool if you don't.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I just enjoy messing with their lives.

A/N: Okay, thank you soooooooo much everyone for the fantastic reviews you left me, I'm glad the chapter met with your approval. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to **EgyptsStar** because her review just touched me with it's heartfelt sincerity (not that y'all aren't sincere, but ya know what I mean).

A/N 2: IMPORTANT! Okay, now that I've got your attention, I would like to address a reviewer, **Brierhart**. In chapter 19 I used the phrase "deaf and dumb" unthinkingly that it would bring offense to some readers. So let me first off apologise for any negative connotations it has brought, that was never my intention. It was a bad choice of words influenced by American ignorance. I know persons who are deaf, and I understand that they are not dumb, but just as intelligent as others, if not more so. They simply have to express themselves differently. So thank you to Brierhart for pointing that out to me. Now without further ramblings, the next installment of the story!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Oh my gosh there is no way I'll be able to finish everything!" Hermione cried out loud, to the amusement of Ginny, Lavender, Parvarti, Mrs. Weasley, and her mother, Helen.

"Yes you will, you already have most of it done anyways," Molly Weasley placed a comforting hand over the younger girl's clammy one. "But let's go over the checklist once again if it will help."

"Okay," Hermione took several deep breaths and pulled out a very worn and creased piece of parchment from her pocket. "Dresses."

"We're going to get them as soon as we're done here with lunch," Helen responded.

"Tuxedos," Hermione ticked off the next item on the list.

"Blaise, Severus, Harry, and Ron are taking care of that today," Ginny smiled, automatically looking down at her ring.

"Flowers."

"Molly and I are going to the florist while you four find dresses," Helen laughed at her daughter's sigh of relief. "And Albus has already arranged for the house elves to cater the meal at Hogwarts."

"And the boys have already been there to help the designer with the seating arrangements and such," Ginny chimed in again. "Hermione, nothing will go wrong, everything has been taken care of, we just have to get our dresses and then the day after tomorrow you'll officially be Lady Hermione Snape once again."

"I know, I'm just so nervous I'll mess something up," Hermione blushed, realising she did sound silly.

"Well you won't, not with us to help you," Lavender leaned over and hugged her around the shoulders.

"Now, let's get out of here and go get the wedding dress of your dreams," Parvarti stood up as did the rest of them as soon as the check had been paid.

Walking out of Madam Puddifoot's where they had been eating lunch, Helen and Molly headed to Florence Florencia's Fanciful Flowers to arrange the delivery times for the boutonnières, flower bouquets, corsages, and aisle and table decorations. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti headed in the opposite direction to Ezerali Formalwear where Hermione had arranged appointments for them to have their dresses made.

"Lady Snape, a pleasure to see you again!" Wahid Ezerali greeted with a kiss to Hermione's hand a few moments after they were shown into a large fitting room.

"Thank you Mr. Ezerali, the pleasure is mine I can assure you," Hermione inclined her head, once again acting like the aristocrat she was expected to be. Behind her, the other three girls had to hide smirks of amusement at seeing their friend acting like a snob.

"And Miss Weasley, a pleasure to see you again," he smiled charmingly at Ginny who smiled timidly at him.

"Now Mr. Ezerali, I think it best to begin with the bridesmaid dresses," Hermione dictated, and immediately several apprentices showed up, and three stands appeared. "The dresses are all to be a light purple and floor length, but any other details are at the discretion of my bridesmaids."

"Of course, milady," Wahid bowed slightly, and then gestured for Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti to each move onto a stand which they did.

Hermione stepped back to take a seat in the chair that appeared seemingly out of nowhere for her, and watched as the girls dresses took shape. The first to finish was Ginny. She had decided on spaghetti straps, and a modest neckline that was almost straight except for a series of little gathers that gave the fabric some accentuating tucks in the bodice. The gown had an empire waist, starting right underneath her bust, and flared out slightly to the ground. The gown was simple, but looked beautiful on her petite frame, emphasising her neck and shoulders.

Next to finish was Parvarti. She had chosen a halter-top neckline that was low enough to reveal a small amount of cleavage, but was still tasteful. The dress was a little looser than Ginny's, and the skirt of the gown was fuller and swished around her when she moved.

Last to finish was Lavender, but her gown was no less stunning then the rest. Her gown had thin ribbon cord straps, and a straight neckline across mid-chest. The dress had a series of tucks on the left side, emphasising her small waist. The skirt of the gown, like Parvarti's, flared out to the ground.

"Oh you are all so beautiful!" Wahid stepped back to admire then all, kissing his fingertips. "Such beauty makes my heart weep in gladness!"

"Thank you Mr. Ezerali," they all blushed as he continued to lavish them with compliments.

"Now my dear, it's your turn to be turned into a beautiful bride," Mr. Ezerali motioned to Hermione as soon as the other girl's gowns were safely boxed up for the trip back to the burrow, which is where everyone was staying until the wedding. "Please step up onto the platform, and we'll begin!"

Hermione took the hand he offered to her and stepped up onto the solitary platform and began discussing what she wanted with Mr. Ezerali who was creating her dress himself, without the use of any assistants. The other three girls took a seat along the wall where Hermione had sat previously and watched in awe as Hermione's dress began to take shape. Nearly two hours, and several butterbeers later, the masterpiece was finished.

The dress was made of a lightweight silk, in the purest white any of them had ever seen. The gown was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline, and bone stays in the top to mold it firmly to her trim figure. The skirt of the dress was full and slightly gathered around the waist, giving it almost a panelled effect in the front, while the back of the skirt continued into a small train. On the front of the skirt, around the neckline, and around the waistline, was delicate silver embroidery. To complete the outfit Hermione had a wrap made of matching white silk netting that had the same embroidery on the ends of the shawl.

"He is going to die Hermione!" Lavender squealed.

"I certainly hope not, because then I'd be back to being without a husband now, wouldn't I?" Hermione's eyes filled with laughter as she admired herself in the mirror for a few minutes, something she didn't usually do.

"Why Auntie, you're a vision!" Blaise's voice startled them all.

"Blaise, what are you doing here? Severus isn't here, is he?" Hermione's voice was slightly panicky.

"He's outside, Harry and Ron are with him," Blaise said nonchalantly as he walked over to Ginny and gave her a quick kiss. "And I'm here because we need a colour sample so we can make sure the tuxedos will match your lovely bridesmaid's dresses."

"Oh of course," Hermione turned to Mr. Ezerali. "Mr. Ezerali, if you would be so kind as to give Mr. Zabini here a fabric swatch that's in the colour of my bridesmaid's dresses, please?"

"Of course Lady Snape, right away," he said going into a nearby room, returning a moment later with the requested fabric swatch.

"Thank you," Blaise replied, taking the swatch. Heading back over to Mione he gave her a kiss on the cheek and a cheeky smile. "Have fun ladies! Two days to go!"

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"Oh Merlin, Medusa, and Morgana, I can't do this!" Hermione moaned as she paced back and forth on the day of her wedding in the small room near the great hall that had been transformed into a dressing room for her and Ginny, Parvarti, and Lavender.

"Hermione, you can do this, you want to do this, just relax," Lavender tried to calm her down.

"Relax? _RELAX?!_ How the bloody hell am I supposed to relax?!" Hermione threw her hands up, becoming irrational in her nervousness.

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when it alteration finds,_

_Or bends with the remover to remove:_

_O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,_

_That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wandering bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickle's compass come;_

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error, and upon me prov'd,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd_," a strong, yet calming and soothing voice came from the doorway.

"Daddy," Hermione turned with a grateful sigh. Shakespeare's sonnets, or anything by Shakespeare for that matter, always calmed her down.

"Hey sweetheart," Marius just stared at his daughter before him for a moment. She looked radiant in her gown and light make-up. Her hair had been curled with some of it pinned up, and the tiara was set just perfectly on top of her head in front of the pinned up curls. Around her neck was a delicate silver chain with a light blue diamond pendant, perfectly matching her earrings. "You look beautiful. I can't believe how grown up you look."

"Thank you Daddy," Hermione smiled, bright eyed, at him, and crossed the room suddenly to engulf him in a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, trying to keep a tear from leaking out. "If you don't let go you're going to mess up your hair or something."

"I don't care," she replied obstinately, but pulled away a moment later. "Is it time?"

"In just a few minutes," he replied.

"Is everyone situated out there?" Parvarti asked.

"Yes, everyone's here I believe. I don't think I saw any empty seats. Everything's perfect," Marius replied, and the room fell into a comfortable silence.

"All right, it's time," Professor McGonagall stuck her head in the door after knocking.

Marius gave his daughter a smile as he held out his arm for her to take, and patted her hand reassuringly as they left the room, following behind Ginny, Parvarti, and Lavender. Out in the hall, they met up with Blaise, Harry, and Ron who all hugged Hermione before taking their places to the side of the closed doors of the great hall. From inside, the sting quintet could be heard playing the beginning strains of Pachabel's Canon in D Major, and that was the cue for the doors to open.

The great hall had been transformed into a bridal wonderland. Rows of white chairs had been set up, with an aisle of space dividing them that lead to a wicker arch that had been decorated with white roses and ivy. Around the perimeter of the room, white and purple swags of fabric hid the stone walls, and each swag was held up by a wicker trellis decorated with ivy. Also lining the perimeter of the room were small, potted, white rose plants, favours for the wedding guests to take home. The ceiling showed the perfectly clear and starry night sky above.

As the doors opened, a pair of doves flew down the aisle, dropping the white aisle carpet perfectly into place. Rosemary, Lavender's little sister, began parading down the aisle, throwing out purple and white rose petals. A few steps behind her, Basil, Rosemary's twin brother, began marching down the aisle, proudly carrying a silver cushion with the rings attached. Next were Ginny and Blaise, who looked absolutely stunning together as they walked down the aisle perfectly in sync with each other. Parvarti and Harry were next, and once again looked stunning, as did Lavender and Ron who brought up the rear. As they reached the end of the aisle where Headmaster Dumbledore was looking resplendent in robes of dark purple trimmed with silver, each couple parted. The boys went to the Headmaster's left to stand by Severus, while the girls went to the right to stand by Ginny.

A moment after Lavender took her place besides Parvarti, the wedding march began. Helen Granger stood up and turned to look towards the back, followed by the rest of the guests, and all eyes turned towards the great hall entrance. Severus felt his heart skip a beat as he too looked up, preparing himself for one of the most wonderful and memorable days of his life.

A/N: I know, I know, you all hate me desperately for not continuing, but hey, it'll be worth the wait. At least I think it will- maybe I should just stop here, and never finish? I'm just kidding don't shoot me! ducks behind giant boxes of goldfish as reviewers glare and cock their rifles. I swear on my giant boxes of cheddar flavour blasted goldfish with smiley faces that I will carry on and finish the story, posting the next chapter in two weeks, or less. Probably, definitely less. Anywho, the sonnet that Hermione's dad recites to calm her nerves is Shakespeare's 116th sonnet. I have the same habit- anytime that I get nervous or worked up in a tizzy, I'll start reading Shakespeare or reciting Shakespeare to calm myself down. Now as always, review if you like, it's always appreciated, yet it's perfectly all right if you don't. I'm always just as happy to know that people are reading this little thing!


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Disclaimer: It ain't mine, I just enjoy messing up their lives.

A/N: Hello, it's nice to see you all don't hate me _too_ much for leaving that cliffy in the last chapter. As always, thanks so much for the reviews, you know how much I love 'em! Now, for a sad bit of news: this is the final chapter of Take Time to Smell the Roses. There will be no separate epilogue since you'll see that it made more sense for me to include it in this chapter. I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has been with this story since the first pitiful chapter, encouraging me to continue writing it through this one. Without your support, as well as _everyone_ who reviewed, this never would have done as well as it has, and thus encouraged me. It's been a fun journey I think, and I hope you enjoyed it too. So without further ado or sentimentality, the final chapter!

Take Time to Smell the Roses

Chapter Twenty Eight

Severus felt his breath catch as he laid eyes upon his soon-to-be-wife. He was suddenly glad they had decided not to write their own vows, as the sight of her made him speechless. No words would have been able to do her justice anyways. As she continued to seemingly float down the aisle on her father's arm, Severus couldn't help but smile broadly.

Hermione couldn't help but smile broadly as she laid eyes upon her soon-to-be husband. He was dressed in a black three button tuxedo with simple silver cummerbund and bowtie. His hair was left loose around his shoulders, but two strands in the front had been braided back, effectively keeping it out of his face. As she came to stop in front of Albus, she smiled again at Severus before turning her attention to the Headmaster.

"Who brings this woman to be wed to this man?" Albus began the ceremony as everyone took their seats.

"Her mother and I do," Marius said formally, and turned to face his daughter. Leaning forward, he gently kissed her forehead before taking her hands and placing them in Severus' large ones. He quickly took his seat next to Helen who already had a handkerchief out and was dabbing at the corners of her eyes. Albus smiled at both of them, eyes twinkling with glee, and then turned and looked out over all their friends and family before beginning.

"This is the time that you have chosen to become husband and wife," Albus began. "We are here, not only to witness your commitment to each other, but also to wish you both every happiness in your future life together. Within its framework of commitment and loyalty marriage enables the establishment of a home, where through trust, patience, and respect the love and affection which you have for each other may develop into a deep and lasting relationship. We who are witnessing your marriage hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life, your respect for each other, your trust and understanding of each other, and most of all your love for each other, will increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living."

Hermione and Severus shared another smile at the mention of love for each other.

"Corinthians chapter one, verses one through thirteen states, 'Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end.' " Albus paused a moment to let the meaning of the words really sink in. "Everyday you live, learn how to receive love with as much understanding as you give. Find things within yourself, then you can share them with one another. Do not fear this love either. Have an open heart and a sincere mind. Be sincerely interested in each other's happiness. Be constant and consistent in your love. From this comes security and strength. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us on this day of your marriage and you commit yourselves fully and freely to each other."

Many women were now using a tissue to dab at their eyes, and Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek also.

"Marriage is togetherness if two are caring as they share life's hopes and fears, and if the music of laughter outweighs sadness and tears. Marriage is freedom if both derive pleasure from the mere presence of each other, yet when parted, no jealousies restrict, worry, or smother. Marriage is respect if achievements mean more when they benefit two and consideration is shown with each point of view. And if togetherness, freedom, and respect are combined with a joy that words can never fully define, then marriage is love," Albus smiled again. "Before you, Severus and Hermione, are joined in holy matrimony in my presence and the presence of your family and friends, I am to remind you of the serious and binding nature of the relationship you are now about to enter. I will now ask you to make your marriage vows to one another."

Hermione and Severus turned to face each other, and Severus took both her hands in his while looking deeply into her eyes.

"Do you Severus Augustus Snape, take Hermione Marie Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honour, and cherish, to keep in sickness and health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?" Albus directed his question to Severus.

"I do."

"And do you Hermione Marie Granger, take Severus Augustus Snape, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honour, and cherish, to keep in sickness and health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?" Albus directed his question to Hermione now.

"I do."

"Now if I may have the rings?" Albus took them from the pillow and held them up. "So as the rings are round with no break, so may your marriage also be. Severus, please take the ring and place it on Hermione's finger as you say with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Severus slid the delicate gold band with small inlaid diamonds on either side of a rather large emerald cut diamond solitaire, onto Hermione's ring finger.

"Hermione, if you would please take the ring, and place it on Severus' finger as you say with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Hermione smiled as she slid the simple white gold band onto Severus' ring finger.

"As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage, you have made special oaths to each other which have been symbolised by the joining of hands, taking of vows, and by the giving and receiving of rings. By the authority vested in me, according to the laws of the Wizengamot, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Severus took a step closer to Hermione, taking one of her hand and holding to his heart while placing the other on the small of her back. Hermione took her free hand and rested it gently on Severus' cheek as they simply took a second to enjoy the moment. Severus smiled at her, and slowly lowered his head to gently meet her lips. As they did, an almost unearthly gold glow surrounded them as their union was completed, showing that their love was one of the purest a couple could have.

"It is my very happy privilege to introduce to you, Lord and Lady Severus Snape," Albus exclaimed once they ended the kiss, and cheers and applause broke out from the guests as they walked down the aisle, followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen, and the flower girl and ring bearer.

As everyone began to stand up and go congratulate the bride and groom, the chairs moved themselves to surround tables which had suddenly appeared on one side of the room, while a fully stocked bar and a large buffet table laden with food appeared on the other. At one end of the room a D.J. booth had appeared, and light music began to filter through the room as the guests situated themselves while the wedding party went to take pictures in the room of requirement which turned itself into a large rose garden.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in their first official debut, Lord and Lady Snape!" Lee Jordan announced over the microphone as Hermione and Severus filed in after the rest of the wedding party had been announced and seated. "And now for the first dance."

"I love you," Severus kissed her palm as he led her to the middle of the floor and pulled her close.

"I love you," Hermione sighed happily. "You know Severus; I thank God every day for bringing you into my life. I honestly thought my life was fine the way it was. I was so sure that I didn't need love. You proved me wrong. I needed love, but more importantly I needed you."

Severus simply smiled at her, something that was so natural for him now it was almost scary. However, he was finding that he didn't mind smiling, as it was Hermione that was the cause of each and every single one of them. They finished out the dance in silence, and then separated as another song came on to begin dancing with friends. The dancing and celebrating continued for the next hour and a half before it was time to cut the cake.

"All right everyone, if you'll gather around please? My fiancée and I would like to make our toasts to the bride and groom," Blaise called out once the music was paused. Everyone gathered around him, Ginny, and Hermione and Severus who were standing next to the gorgeous five tier French vanilla cake with raspberry topping. "Thank you. Okay, first off I should say that I'm not very good at the whole speech thing, but as I am the best man, I'll do my best to leave some words of wisdom with you all."

There was a smattering of laughs at Blaise's playful tone and humorous remarks, and he smiled cheekily at them all before turning serious again.

"Someone once said that love isn't as easy as it seems. It's good in theory, but theories are always beautiful in thoughts or on paper. Actually testing them and putting them to good use is something altogether different," Blaise turned to Hermione and Severus. "Every time that I see you two together, it gives me hope that I too will be able to put the theory of love to good use. Please join me and raise your glasses to my Uncle and Aunt. To Severus and Hermione."

"To Severus and Hermione," the rest of the guests joined in, lifting their glasses and taking a sip.

"Well I guess this means that it's my turn," Ginny smiled nervously, looking around at all the people who had their attention focused on her. "His is a tough act to follow."

Again there was a light smattering of laughs, and Blaise moved to plaace an arm around her waist to reassure her.

"When I first met Hermione, I only knew her as my brother's friend, a bookworm, and a lover of the book Hogwarts: A History," Ginny paused while everyone had a short laugh at that, appreciating the short yet apt description of Hermione. "And the only things I had ever heard about Severus were from my brothers. I'm happy to say now that I know neither of those descriptions to be true anymore. Hermione and Severus, you two have become treasured friends that hold many spots in some of my treasured memories. I can only hope that you two go on to have just as many treasured memories of each other, as I have of the two of you together. To Hermione and Severus, may you both live happily ever after."

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

"And they lived happily ever after, right daddy?" Tatiana Snape asked her father who was tucking her into bed.

"Tee, you've heard that story so many times, you know it by heart," Dominic Snape drawled from the doorway. "I don't think it's going to change tonight."

"Still," she gave him a look that mirrored her mother's so much it was scary. "Just because you're eleven years old, that doesn't mean you know everything."

"And just because you're six, that doesn't mean you know everything either," Dominic retorted. "You just think you do."

"Quiet you two, your mother's sleeping," Severus scolded. "You know she's been trying to get more sleep lately, especially with Maitlyn waking her up during the night. And me too for that matter."

"Your father's right, you two should be quiet," Hermione appeared in the doorway with the four month old in question. She moved next to Dominic and laid a hand on top of his dark brown, hair, smoothing it down. "Especially since you start school tomorrow young man."

"All right," Dominic rolled his eyes. "Goodnight mum, goodnight dad."

"Goodnight dear," Hermione kissed him on top of the head, smiling as he growled at her and swatted at her hand as he left the room. "And you miss, it's past your bedtime."

"But mum, I-I-I'm not…sleepy…yet," she rubbed a fist over her eyes while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Well maybe you could just lay here and relax for me, see if you get sleepy?" Severus used a hand to push black curls out of her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead after she nodded. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight daddy, I love you," she trailed off, asleep before she even heard him respond.

Severus smiled as he followed Hermione out of the bedroom and into the living room. Severus wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder as he sat down next to her on the couch with their youngest daughter in her arms.

"How's the little one," he whispered, since she was apparently asleep.

"Doing good," Hermione whispered back. "I think she'll sleep for the next few hours anyways."

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," Severus studied Maitlyn's face, something he could be found doing on many occasions since he was so enamored with her, just like he had been with the other two when they were little.

"And she has your eyes and chin," Hermione ran a finger over the baby's already strong chin.

"Thankfully not my nose," he laughed lightly, and Hermione joined him.

"How did we get so lucky?" Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, sighing with contentment.

"Fate decided to deal us a winning hand," Severus kissed her and then rested his head on hers.

"And we lived happily ever after," she said with a smile.

"No."

"No?" Hermione questioned him.

"No," he smiled. "We're _living_ happily ever after."

_Fin_

A/N: And that my friends, is the last part of the story. Finished, completed, the end. I'm sorry to see it end, but I think I've dragged it out enough, lol. Well, thanks to everyone for reading it, I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And before you ask, there will be no sequel. I rather like where I've left it, although someday I might do a little companion piece of what happens with Ginny and Blaise after Severus and Hermione's wedding, but I'm not sure. So thank you once again, and I bid you farewell.


End file.
